


Drink with me

by FloraOdair



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraOdair/pseuds/FloraOdair
Summary: "Las idea de crear barricadas es mala, moriremos en cuanto las pasen los soldados" "Esto no va a servir para nada, moriremos y Francia seguirá siendo una monarquía" "Ya lo he dicho, pero lo repito: vamos a morir en vano"Esos son tan solo simples ejemplos de las frases que Grantaire solía decirle a Enjolras cuando este hablaba de la revolución. El otro tan solo le ignoraba o le insultaba. Grantaire hacía creer a los demás que no le importaba lo más mínimo, y cada vez que lo decía, todos veían como adoraba más al rubio. ¿Masoquista? Algunos le llamaban así. Otros simplemente no le llamaban. Un día, decide suicidarse en frente de todos sus compañeros de Les Amis de l'ABC, fallando, lo que dio lugar a conocer a nuevas personas, y con ello, nuevos amores, desamores, aventuras, recuerdos, problemas y la revolución de 1832.Enjolras tenía un fan, pero al parecer, el líder revolucionario era el único que no se daba cuenta.





	1. Prólogo

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Grantaire! —dijo el rubio dando un golpe en la mesa—. Si todo lo que vas a aportar a esta rebelión va a ser basura, ¡todos agradeceríamos que te matases!

—Tal vez debería hacer eso. Hoy. Ahora. Me lo llevaba planteando hace bastante, a decir verdad.

El llamado Grantaire dio un largo sorbo a su botella y miró a los profundos ojos azules de su compañero. Y se perdió en ellos. Se perdió tanto que dejó de ser consciente de lo que hacía. No se dio cuenta de que una lágrima de tristeza estaba cayendo en ese momento por su mejilla. No se fijó en la mirada de lástima de algunos en el café. Tampoco pudo fijarse que su amor platónico estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para pedirle disculpas. Pero lo que sí vio fue que en vez de volver a su esquina de siempre y ocultarse en la oscuridad, se dirigió a la ventana bajo las miradas expectantes de los miembros del grupo de revolucionarios y se tiró por ella. Cerró los ojos, no por miedo, si no porque quería que la mirada de Enjolras fuese lo último que viera. Jamás.

—¡Grantaire! —escuchó gritar a Combeferre mientras caía.

Llegó al suelo. Escuchó un "pop" en su pierna, pero decidió levantarse con la poca dignidad que guardaba y salió corriendo antes de que sus compañeros consiguieran alcanzarle. Si no había muerto por la caída, lo haría por la sangre que estaba perdiendo.

Callejeó con cuidado de no llegar a la calle principal y consiguió llegar medio cojo a un descampado. Decidió no ir a casa, pues estaba seguro de que sus amigos decidirían ir allí, y no podía explicarles por qué se había tirado y después había huido de ellos.

Se sentó en el suelo y se levantó la parte de abajo del pantalón. Gimió al ver el hueso del peroné saliendo de su cuerpo y el enorme charco de sangre que había dejado en el suelo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó de él cinco francos; sin duda eso no le iba a servir para pagar una operación, pero sí para un par de bandas y unos cuantos botellines; lo que necesitaba para morir en un par de días sin sufrimiento. Suspiró e intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo, ahogó un grito y se tiró de nuevo al suelo. Lloró. Pero no lloró por haberse roto un hueso, si no porque Enjolras no se daba cuenta de que era su razón de vivir y moverse de la cama todos los días.

—¿Duele? —una voz femenina atrás suya hizo que se sobresaltara y se alejara lo poco que le permitía su cuerpo secándose las lágrimas—. No te voy a hacer daño, tranquilo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Mi nombre es Margot —la chica se acercó a él dejándose ver con un candelabro. Era linda, con facciones pálidas que apenas se notaban por el camisón blanco que llevaba. Su pelo, castaño oscuro casi negro, estaba recogido en un moño bajo y tenía unos ojos azules marino tan bellos y profundos como los de Enjolras. El candelabro temblaba en su mano y tosía mucho, así que el chico dedujo que estaría enferma o algo parecido.

—Yo soy —levantó débilmente la mano y tomó la de Margot—. Grantaire.

—Parece que lo de tu pierna está muy mal, ¿que ha pasado?

—No es nada, tan solo me he intentado matar desde un segundo piso.

—¡Madre mía! —le soltó la mano, con temor, y salió corriendo en dirección a una solitaria y pequeña casa en la que el joven no había reparado.

—De nuevo solo —dio una carcajada seca y, tras esto, se desmayó y no volvió a abrir los ojos hasta pasados tres días, cuando descubrió que su intento de suicidio había cambiado demasiadas vidas en poco tiempo.


	2. Carta urgente

El ruido de unas tazas colocándose en una mesa a su lado le hizo despertar. Grantaire se movió incómodo entre las sábanas y pensó en lo que había pasado. No se acordaba. Solo recordaba a una joven hermosa llamada Margot que se parecía a Enjolras.

—Me alegra que este despierto —dijo alguien dulcemente. Notó como una mano le quitó un mechón de pelo rizado de la frente. Decidió que la chica parecida a Enjolras fue, seguramente, una tonta que decidió acostarse con él, así que empezó a inventarse una excusa para poder huir de su casa y volver al bar Corinto a volver a emborracharse y encontrar una nueva moza y repetir ese círculo hasta el día que muriera.

—Mira, lo siento, pero tengo que hacer algo hoy y... —se intentó levantar, pero al apoyar el pie derecho en suelo aulló de dolor y abrió los ojos de par en par por primera vez desde que estaba allí—. ¡Pero qué demonios!

—¡Cuidado  _monsieur_! —la joven se acercó y le ayudó a tumbarse en la cama de nuevo—. El médico vendrá mañana para operar su pierna, pero hasta entonces, debe reposar.

Grantaire bajó la mirada y por poco no se volvió a desmayar al ver un hueso donde no se debería ver.

—Le traje caldo de pollo... Pensé que le ayudaría a aliviar el dolor —Margot le acercó un cuenco y le empezó a dar de comer como si fuera un niño pequeño, a lo que el herido no se quejó, pues estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo él solo.

—No recuerdo nada de anoche, Margot —dijo después de limpiarse la boca mientras pasaba la mano por el pelo—. Solo recuerdo algunas partes, pero borrosas.

—¿Anoche? Claro que no recuerda nada de anoche; estuvo dormido todo el rato. La última vez que le vi despierto fue hace... Unos tres días, si no me falla la memoria.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—19 de Noviembre de 1827.

—Oh mierda, oh mierda.

—Estaba en muy mal estado cuando le encontré en la puerta de casa, olía a alcohol y estaba lleno de sangre. Dudé en ayudarle o no, pero no me parecía usted mal hombre, así que le metí en casa a duras penas y escribí una carta al mejor médico que podía permitirme, mientras tanto, le lavé y le cambié de ropa. Si quiere vestirse con lo que llevaba antes, lo cosí y limpié también, así que se lo dejé en el armario de allí del fondo.

—¡Dios te bendiga joven dama! Y deja de tratarme de usted, ¿vale? Me siento muy mayor cuando me dicen así —rió Grantaire. Sin duda le debía la vida a esa chica, pero, ¿cómo podría un estudiante de pintura devolverle tan grande deuda si apenas conseguía pagar el alquiler mensual de su piso?

—De acuerdo, te tutearé entonces —rió tímidamente ella también. Después le dio una hoja en blanco y una pluma—. Tendrás familia o amigos que estén preocupados por ti y te estarán buscando. No me sentiría bien si pensaran que estás secuestrado o algo parecido, así que por favor, escríbeles una carta para avisarles que estás bien.

—No creo que nadie esté preocupado por mi repentina desaparición, la verdad —respondió rechazando amablemente la idea de la carta—. Creo que, de hecho, uno de mis amigos ha hecho una fiesta por estar ausente tanto tiempo.

—¡Tonterías! —saltó de la cama y carraspeó para recomponer la compostura—. Quiero decir... Son tus amigos, estoy segura de que ahora se están desviviendo por encontrarte. Y además, si no escribes tú la carta, lo haré yo, y te aseguro de que soy muy empalagosa.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas,  _mademoiselle._ Escribiré una carta asegurando que estoy bien, pero tú debes jurarme que se lo entregarás solo y exclusivamente a una persona y no le dirás a nadie en donde me encuentro ni que me ha sucedido.

Después de escribir palabra por palabra las cosas que Grantaire le decía y hacérsela firmar al mismo, la joven Margot pidió un carruaje para llegar al centro de París y entregar la carta a uno de los revolucionarios que hablaba preocupado sobre su amigo, quien llevaba desaparecido ya más de tres días, junto con los demás miembros del grupo de estudiantes.

—Probé a ir a su casa mientras venía hacia aquí a ver si había vuelto —contó Joly jugando con sus manos—. Todo seguía como la primera vez que pasamos.

—Nosotros hablamos con el dueño del Corinto —dijo Courfeyrac mientras entraba a la sala arrastrando a Combeferre, quien jadeaba y sudaba por todas partes debido a que habían llegado corriendo—, pero nadie le ha visto desde la semana pasada.

—¡Joder! —gritó Bossuet lanzando una botella de ron vacía a la pared—. ¡Dónde mierdas estará ahora!

—Muerto, posiblemente —saltó Enjolras tranquilamente desde una mesa, cansado de que le dieran a él más importancia que a la revolución—. Estaba demasiado ebrio y se tiró por la ventana, además de que todos vimos el charco de sangre que dejó después de caer. Ya lo dijo Joly, muy poca gente puede sobrevivir a esa caída. Misterio resuelto, ¿volvemos ya a lo que importa de verdad? Si a alguien le apetece hacer un funeral, que lo haga mañana por la mañana.

Todos en el café miraron sorprendidos a Enjolras; sabían que él no soportaba Grantaire y sus peleas de cuando estaba ebrio, pero no se imaginaban que tendría el poco corazón de asumir que estaba muerto y decirlo tan tranquilo. Guardaron silencio hasta que el tímido Jehan se levantó y dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa asombrando aún más a los estudiantes.

—¡Cómo puedes tener la poca vergüenza de asumir que Grantaire ha muerto, Enjolras!¡Además de decir que él no es "algo importante"! —gritó el poeta sobresaltado sin darse cuenta de que se había acercado al rubio y solo se interponía una mesa entre él y las ganas de ahogarle en ese instante—. Grantaire te adora y tu siempre le tratas como si fuera basura misma, no te entiendo. Si yo tuviera a alguien que me tratara igual que mi madre cuidaba a los jarrones de porcelana de Inglaterra, le amaría como amigo, o, por lo menos, le respetaría como persona. Porque, ¿sabes qué? Intentas que el pueblo te ame, pero ni siquiera puedes tratar debidamente a un compañero. No es que te esté pidiendo que le pidas matrimonio, solamente respétale.

Prouvaire tomó aire, y tras esto, salió del café ruborizado agarrando a Courfeyrac y Combeferre llevándoles con él. Los demás miembros del Les Amis de l'ABC, que por aquel entonces no eran muchos, decidieron salir a buscar al pintor después del discurso del poeta. En la parte de arriba del café solo quedó el joven Enjolras, quien pensaba seriamente en las palabras de Jehan. Él en el fondo se preocupaba por Grantaire, de hecho, las dos últimas noches se las había pasado buscándole sin parar por todo París y prácticamente se había olvidado de necesidades básicas como dormir o comer. Se sentía completamente culpable de lo que le hubiera pasado, pues al fin y al cabo, fue el quien dijo las palabras que terminaron volviendo loco al artista. Suspiró y tras dejar dos francos en la mesa para pagar el café que se había tomado, salió a buscar a su compañero en un sitio en el que seguro descubriría alguna pista de su paradero.

Y así es como la zona superior del café Musain estuvo vacía hasta casi la medianoche. El primero en volver de la búsqueda fallida de Grantaire fue Feuilly, a los que se fueron sumando Joly, Jehan, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Bajorel, Bossuet y un par de estudiantes más que no nos son relevantes en esta historia. Estaban en el Musain todos los que por ese entonces se hacían llamar "la salvación de Francia" salvo el desaparecido y su líder, Enjolras.

—Déjale, Jehan —calmó Combeferre al poeta—. Enjolras es así, solo le importa su patria y nada más. A estas horas estará sobrio planeando algo para llamar al pueblo.

—Lo sé —respondió el otro indignado—. Es tan solo que me gustaría que disfrutara también un poco de su juventud.

—Le conozco desde hará ya varios años, y lo máximo que le he visto beber nunca es una cerveza. Jamás, jamás le he visto ebrio —comentó Courfeyrac acercándose a la pareja con tres botellines en las manos entregándoles dos y quedándose él con uno.

—Tampoco le hemos visto nunca que llegara a casa con una mujer —musitó el de gafas, y al ver la expresión de duda de Jehan, procedió a explicarle—. Courfeyrac, Enjolras y yo vivimos en el mismo piso, y siempre vemos y escuchamos las habitaciones de los otros. Solo escucho a mujeres en la habitación de Courf.

—Tampoco le estamos pidiendo a Enj que se haga su mejor amigo —saltó el mujeriego cambiando de tema, ruborizado—. Grantaire es una gran persona y debería sentirse halagado de que le adore tanto.

Los tres levantaron las botellas y brindaron silenciosamente en honor al desaparecido.

Apenas habían terminado el primer sorbo, sonó el timbre de la puerta de que acababa de entrar un cliente. Los estudiantes, evidentemente, no le prestaron la más mínima atención, pero una panda de jóvenes ebrios en la planta baja del local sí lo hizo cuando una joven que aparentaba acabar de cumplir los veinte años entró tímidamente quitándose el abrigo, dejando ver su cuerpo perfectamente marcado por el corsé del vestido rojo que llevaba.

—Oye, guapa... * _hip_ * ¿A qué hora te bajas a Los Muelles? —rió con hipo uno acercándose a ella. El olor del alcohol la llenó por completo y por poco la hace desmayar, pero siguió con compostura de dama y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Lo siento mucho,  _monsieur_ , pero yo no soy prostituta, sino una humilde campesina.

—Y dime * _hip_ * hermosa, ¿qué hace una * _hip_ * humilde campesina en un café así casi en la medianoche? Que yo sepa, aquí no hay * _hip_ * niños para cuidar ni * _hip_ * comida para cocinar.

—No es de su incumbencia saber lo que hago yo aquí —respondió poniéndose nerviosa por la presencia del hombre.

—No deberías hablarme * _hip_ * así niña —el hombre la agarró por la muñeca impidiéndola escapar y dos chicos más se acercaron para acorralarla. La chica miró nerviosa a todas partes esperando que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de su situación para salvarla, pero todos los que estaban en la sala estaban o muy metidos en sus asuntos para haberse fijado, o igual de ebrios que sus atacantes. Fue en ese momento que una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Siempre la habían advertido los otros sirvientes de la casa en la que trabajaba de niña de que no fuera sola a lugares con hombres por la noche, pues lo único que querían todos ellos era llenarla de ilusiones y esperanzas y desparecer a la mañana siguiente. Si ella fuera hombre nada de eso la estaría pasando, quizás incluso sería ella la que tendría a una joven agarrada. Sería importante en alguna industria, hubiera tenido el derecho de estudiar en la universidad y su madre no la habría abandonado con un rico que se aprovechaba de las sirvientas más jóvenes. Cuanto más intentaba huir, más se reían y más cerca estaban de ella. Entre lágrimas y pensamientos de la chica y comentarios obscenos de los agresores, no se dieron cuenta de que un muchacho de pelo rizado, cara alegre y picara al mismo tiempo y elegantes ropas acababa de bajar de la segunda planta y estaba observando el panorama. Al ver las lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas de la presa y las vulgares manos de los depredadores recorriendo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar el meterse dentro del grupo y separar a los hombres de la mujer con brusquedad.

—Disculpen señores —dijo seriamente—, siento aguarles la fiesta, pero esta bella dama era mi compañía para esta noche, y no me apetece compartirla con ustedes.

—¡Pero si * _hip_ * nos lo estábamos pasando * _hip_ * genial! —respondió con sorna el líder del trío—. ¿Y para que si * _hip_ * no están las mujeres si no es para * _hip_ * destruirlas contra la * _hip_ * pared? Cuantos más * _hip_ * seamos, mejor.

—Siento no concordar con ustedes, pero a una mujer no se la debe destrozar contra una pared, y mucho menos a la joven...

—Margot —respondió dándole la mano a su salvador fingiendo que era su pareja ante los ebrios.

—Ahora debemos irnos, y espero que no nos molesten en el resto de nuestra velada.

La joven pareja se alejó del grupo de hombres, quienes no tardaron en volver a reír y a beber, hasta una mesa en la esquina, en donde se sentaron para tranquilizarse un poco.

—Muchísimas gracias,  _monsieur_  —dijo Margot alegremente quitándose los restos de lágrimas que se habían quedado en sus mejillas—. Si no hubiera venido a tiempo, me temo que esos jóvenes hubieran hecho algo más que tocar por fuera del vestido mi cuerpo. ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador?

—Mi nombre es Courfeyrac, y siempre es un placer salvar a una dama en apuros —respondió con una reverencia de cabeza.

—Oh  _monsieur_  Courfeyrac, ¿que puedo hacer para devolverle el favor? –preguntó tímidamente. El muchacho miró instintivamente a sus pechos, y ambos, al darse cuenta, se ruborizaron rápidamente—. Si es usted lo que eso desea...

—No, no, por favor. No se sentiría correcto hacerlo. No después de lo que acaba de suceder.

—Menos mal, no me veía capaz —rió la joven para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—¿Puedo preguntar que hacía una mujer tan bella con tales rufianes?

—Lo cierto es que me acorralaron. Yo solo vine aquí porque me pidieron que entregara una carta.

—¿Es usted cartera?¡Que desperdicio de belleza! Usted debería ser reina para que todos la admiráramos —la cortejó, como hacía diariamente con distintas mujeres.

—Gracias por sus cumplidos,  _monsieur_ , pero quiero confesarle que ninguno de ellos conseguirá hacer que me enamore de usted y me lleve a su casa —hizo una reverencia y se levantó enfada. ¿Acaso todos los hombres de ese café querían acostarse con ella? Una risa atrás suya la hizo girar, y vio a su acompañante sonreír burlonamente.

—Disculpe,  _mademoiselle_ , discúlpeme. No pensé que mis bromas la enfadarían. Ni aunque usted accediera me apetecería hacerlo hoy; estoy buscando a un amigo y nada más que él ocupa mi mente.

—¿Un amigo suyo ha desaparecido, dice? —preguntó Margot con curiosidad—. ¿Conoce entonces usted por algún casual a algún hombre llamado Jehan Prouvaire?

—Sí... Conozco a uno —respondió con duda—. ¿De qué sabe su nombre?¿Y por qué de repente se ha interesado tanto en mantener una conversación de nuevo?

—Solo él puede saber lo que le debo contar, me temo. Pero si me lleva hasta él, tendrá dos favores para cobrarme.

—Me parece lo justo.

Courfeyrac se levantó del sitio y tomó a Margot de la mano ayudándola a subir las escaleras. Ya arriba, la guió hasta una pareja. Le presentó a un joven con gafas llamado Combeferre y a otro con coleta y porte elegante con nombre de Jean Prouvaire, o como a él le gustaba ser conocido más poéticamente: Jehan.

—Esta chica de aquí quiere hablar contigo, Jehan —le dijo a su amigo pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. A mi no me ha querido decir nada, pero he ganado dos favores suyos, así que creo que he salido ganando.

—Si no es mucha molestia,  _monsieur_  —habló Margot ignorando a Courfeyrac—, me gustaría hablar con usted de un tema muy importante. Aunque más que hablar, es entregarle una nota para que la lea y me escriba otra para poder dársela yo al remitente.

—¿Se siente avergonzada de su oficio de cartera? —preguntó Combeferre poniéndole la mano en el hombro—. No pasa nada, es un oficio muy noble. Aunque si no le apetece decir el nombre y prefiere dejarlo como un "te doy una carta y usted me da otra", no la vamos a juzgar.

—No sé por qué ambos creen que soy cartera —miró a Combeferre y a Courfeyrac y se cruzó de brazos—, pero no lo soy. Soy una campesina que vive lejos de aquí y está intentando ayudar a su huésped en la mayoría de lo posible.

—¿Y cuál es el nombre del huésped, si se puede saber? —curioseó Courfeyrac.

—De nuevo lo digo, solo Jehan Prouvaire puede saberlo —Margot le entregó una carta al poeta y se sentó en la mesa que estaba atrás suya. Este otro se alejó un poco del grupo y observó como la muchacha ya había sacado de su bolsillo una pluma y una hoja, las había dejado preparadas para que él escribiera, y se había puesto a hablar con sus dos amigos. Suspiró y abrió el sobre, sacando la carta. Empezó a leer:

" _Mi querido poeta Jehan..."_


	3. Frío Noviembre

_"Mi querido poeta Jehan,_

_Si estás leyendo está carta, significa que Margot, la chica que me está cuidando y ayudando, ha conseguido encontrarte. La dije que te buscara en el Musain y en el Corinto, y aunque no sé si te ha encontrado a la primera o la vigésima vez._

_Me alegra saber que por lo menos tú estás bien. Al caerme, un hueso de mi pierna (no sé cuál es, a decir verdad) se salió, y como comprenderás, prefería morirme del dolor que de la vergüenza, así que salí corriendo y acabé llegando a la casa de esta chica. Un médico llegará mañana para curarme, y hasta que no recupere un poco de dignidad, dudo que vuelva a pasar por ninguno de esos dos bares._

_No os preocupéis demasiado por mi, locos revolucionarios._

_Saludos, R. Grantaire"_

Jehan miró confuso la carta y después a la chica que se la había entregado. Ella no le prestaba atención, pues estaba demasiado atenta a lo que le contaba Courfeyrac y parecía que nada más la importase en ese instante. De repente, al poeta se le ocurrieron un millón de poemas de amor, como cada vez que veía a su amigo ligar con una muchacha, pero tuvo que dejar esos versos aparte cuando se acordó de lo que debía hacer: escribirle a Grantaire. Se acercó a la mesa, sin interrumpir la conversación, tomó la pluma y la hoja y se dispuso a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido en el corto intervalo de tiempo que había estado desaparecido: le habían buscado sin cesar, tomaron cerveza a su salud, dio un discurso de que era una gran persona y Enjolras dijo delante de todos los estudiantes que él estaba muerto. Prouvaire sabía que lo último le iba a doler, así que escribió un "lo siento" y un pequeño dibujo de corazón al lado para aminorar el golpe. Seguidamente, le dio la carta a Margot, quien sin revisarla por respeto a Jehan, se la metió en el bolsillo. Siguieron hablando y contando anécdotas  hasta que el dueño del café les echó a la calle ya entrada la madrugada.

—¿A dónde piensa ir,  _mademoiselle_? —preguntó Courfeyrac ofreciendo su brazo a la chica—. Ya es tarde, y usted dijo que su casa quedaba lejos de aquí. No nos lo perdonaríamos si la sucediera algo.

—Pensaba en ir a algún hostal a pasar la noche. Seré campesina, pero no pobre —respondió ella tomando el brazo con gusto.

—Aunque tenga dinero, los hostales aquí en la capital son brutalmente caros. Pueden cobrar hasta treinta francos por cama —Combeferre se echó a andar y todos le siguieron por las oscuras calles de París sin temor, ya que iban en grupo.

—¡Treinta francos! No llevo tanto dinero encima, me temo. Iré algún callejón donde no haya mucha gente e intentaré dormir allí, entonces.

—¡No,  _mademoiselle_!¡No puede hacer eso! —saltó su acompañante—. Por favor, venga a nuestro apartamento. La dejaré mi cama si es necesario, pero por favor, no duerma en la calle, muchas enfermedades contagiosas rondan por aquí.

Margot miró tímidamente a Combeferre, sabía que Courfeyrac había dicho eso sin pensarlo, y ella no quería ser un estorbo, ni, que mucho menos, los dos amigos discutieran por eso. El de gafas la sonrió ampliamente y sacó un cigarro del bolsillo. Lo encendió y empezó a fumar.

—Por mi no es un problema, Margot. Y tampoco creo que a Enjolras le importe, si es que ha llegado ya a casa.

—¡Muchas gracias,  _monsieur_! No sé cómo hubiera podido dormir en la calle. Con esta ya le debo tres favores.

Courfeyrac sonrió para sí mismo y se juntó más a la chica con la excusa de que "hacía demasiado frío", a pesar de que su abrigo estuviera hecho de la mejor calidad y arropaba más que tres colchas juntas. Decidieron a acompañar a Jehan a su casa, puesto que esta les pillaba prácticamente de camino al piso de los chicos; solo tendrían que girar cuatro veces a la izquierda y llegarían.

—¡Hasta mañana! Espero que consigas hacer llegar mi nota pronto —se despidió el poeta con una leve reverencia.

Llegaron al piso finalmente. Estaba en uno de los barrios de burgueses de menor importancia, pero a pesar de ello, el apartamento era enorme, con un salón, una cocina, tres dormitorios, dos baños y un despacho. En el salón habían un armario y una estantería llena de libros, en el centro, un enorme sillón rojo con una pequeña mesa de caoba enfrente junto con una chimenea apagada. Combeferre se despidió directamente al entrar de la pareja y se fue a su dormitorio dispuesto a lanzarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Mi cuarto es el de la derecha —comentó Courfeyrac sacando unas mantas del armario—. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

—¡Oh, no, por favor! —suplicó tomando las mantas—. Lo que menos me gustaría es que estuviera incómodo en su propia casa. Dormiré yo aquí y me iré temprano en la mañana para no despertar a nadie.

—No tengo ningún problema en dormir en el sillón, Margot; ya lo he hecho otras veces.

—No me sentiría bien si yo durmiera en su cama y usted en el sofá,  _monsieur_. Insisto, yo dormiré aquí.

— _Mademoiselle_ , estoy cansado y no me apetece discutir, así que se lo pediré por última vez: duerma usted en la cama.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar.

— De acuerdo —suspiró exhausto quitándose los zapatos y la chaqueta, quedándose solo con la camisa y los pantalones. Acto seguido, se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué hace? Le acabo de decir que no dormiré en su cama.

—Duerma donde quiera, yo me quedaré aquí —comentó entreabriendo el ojo izquierdo—. Duerma en la cómoda cama usted sola, en el suelo frío y duro o incluso aquí conmigo en el sillón. Eso ya es decisión suya.

Margot bufó y miró la robusta espalda de Courfeyrac desde detrás. Se empezó ella también a descalzar, y, sin quitarse el vestido, se tumbó al lado del estudiante, quien le hizo un hueco y pasó una manta de lana tapándolos a los dos.

—¿Nunca la habían dicho que es usted muy cabezota? —rió solo, pues la chica ya se había dormido. Aprovechó la ocasión y pasó el brazo por encima suya, abrazándola y llevándola hacia él. ¿Quién había dicho que esa noche no iba a dormir con una mujer?

Mientras el grupo dormía, un rubio con chaqueta roja andaba por las calles muerto de frío. Se había dejado el abrigo en casa, y por no despertar a sus compañeros de piso, iba tan solo con una cazadora en pleno Noviembre. Calentó un poco sus manos con el vaho de su aliento empezando a andar más rápido, estaba deseando llegar al lugar que estaba buscando para así aislar un poco el insano frío que hacía. Finalmente llegó a un edificio medio derruido, de dos plantas, donde en la puerta habían un puñado de mendigos o durmiendo o pidiendo limosna. Enjolras les ignoró y subió a la segunda planta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido en la vieja escalera y despertar a los vecinos. Miró a la mugrosa puerta de la derecha y, arrugando su nariz, giró el pomo con facilidad y entró al piso del pintor. Observó el salón y se fijó en que sería quizás aún más pequeño que su dormitorio, que era, curiosamente, la habitación más estrecha de todo el edificio, ya que estaba situada entre una iglesia, el patio de la casera donde lavaba y secaba ropa y una tienda de muebles. Respiró hondo y se puso a rebuscar en la única cómoda del piso alguna pista que le dijera el paradero de su compañero. Al no encontrar nada allí, se desesperó; si no había nada de importancia en los cajones, ¿dónde iba a haber algo? Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con dos puertas: una que daba al baño y otra que supuso que sería un despacho o algo parecido, pues en la esquina del salón junto a la pequeña cocina había un colchón con unas mantas haciendo el trabajo de cama. Entró al despacho y se encontró con que estaba lleno de pintura, lienzos, pinceles y más materiales de dibujo junto con unos cuantos cuadros ya terminados. Al rubio le llamó inmediatamente la atención uno grande, de tonos rojizos y amarillentos. Lo tomó con cuidado y por poco no se le cayó al suelo del susto.

—Oh Dios mío... —susurró cuando se vio a él mismo pintado de forma muy favorecedora con su chaqueta roja, mirada penetrante y rizos dorados. Tenía pose victoriosa y agarraba una bandera roja con la mano derecha. Resaltaba autoridad con el semblante serio que el pintor le había hecho, y parecía decir a gritos "Viva Francia". El líder dejó el cuadro donde lo había encontrado y vio que habían muchos más con los demás miembros de Les Amis, todos individuales y la mitad sin acabar; el de Enjolras era el único terminado, al parecer

Enjolras suspiró, apenado de no haber encontrado nada interesante, y se marchó tal y como había llegado: sin hacer ningún solo ruido. Vagó sin rumbo fijo por las calles de París, ¿y si se había ido de la capital a algún otro sitio? O peor aún: ¿y si había muerto? Negó con la cabeza rápidamente descartando esa última opción, porque a pesar de que lo hubiera dicho horas antes en la reunión, estaba completamente seguro de que Grantaire seguía vivo. Siguió caminando hasta que, finalmente, llegó a una estrecha calle con un pequeño hilo de sangre. El rubio rápidamente se ilusionó pensando que quizás la sangre era de su amigo, y sin dudarlo, empezó a seguir el rastro, que le llevó cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. Las viviendas en la calle a la que había llegado eran individuales (no como su barrio en la que todas eran pisos) e incluso algunas tenían jardín o tienda propia. Una pequeña casa recién pintada de amarillo pálido le llamó la atención. Estaba mirando la residencia desde la parte trasera, donde se podía apreciar un pequeño descampado con materiales de construcción tirados de cualquier manera y algunas o malas hierbas que delataban que nadie lo cuidaba, así que caminó hasta rodear la calle, después volvió a andar hasta la casa que había visto antes y esta vez sí llegó a la parte delantera. Probó a dar tres golpes en la puerta, pero al parecer, no había nadie en la casa. Enjolras suspiró y se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared derecha de la entrada. ¿Por qué cuando casi había encontrado a su compañero sucedía eso?¿En la casa vivía alguien o estaba abandonada?¿Debería volver a su piso y descansar para volver por la mañana? Con un millón de preguntas rondando por su mente, se quedó dormido allí sentado esperando al dueño de la casa, quien tardó bastante tiempo en aparecer.

— _Monsieur_... —una pequeña mano le tocó el hombro. Entreabrió los ojos, aún medio dormido, y apenas pudo ver la silueta de una mujer por el sol que había comenzado a salir—.  _Monsieur_ , siento molestarle, pero el centro de ayuda está más al fondo de la calle.

—No, no, yo no voy al loquero —musitó Enjolras levantándose lentamente—. Estoy buscando a alguien.

—Puedo ayudarle a buscarlo, si lo desea —contestó agarrando del brazo al rubio para que no se cayera—. Soy Margot, ¿usted?

—Encantado, Margot. Mi nombre es Enjolras, y busco a un joven llamado Grantaire.

—¿Grantaire? —preguntó la chica sorprendida—. Me alegro de oír ese nombre. Sé dónde se encuentra su amigo.

—¿De verdad? —un brillo en sus ojos, como los de un niño pequeño cuando recibe un regalo, iluminó el porche entero.

—Sí —Margot abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su invitado. Ambos se quitaron el abrigo y lo colgaron en el perchero del recibidor. Enjolras se fijó que la chica no se había quitado la bufanda roja que llevaba al cuello, y no fue hasta pasado un tiempo que se dio cuenta de que la bufanda era la misma de uno de sus amigos.

—¡Margot!¡Menos mal que has vuelto! Ya me empezaba a preocupar —una voz desde una habitación al lado de la escalera se escuchó. La joven entró primero a la sala y miró sonriente a su invitado, unos instantes más tarde, entró el líder revolucionario.

—¿Enjolras? —se sorprendió el pintor incorporándose rápidamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a ver que tal estabas, creí que esa parte era obvia —se sentó en la silla de al lado de la cama y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Me prometiste que no les dirías donde estaba —le dijo Grantaire a Margot seriamente ignorando a Enjolras.

—¡Yo no le dije nada! —se defendió ella—. ¡No sabía ni de su existencia hasta hace unos segundos!¡Estaba dormido en mi porche! Yo tan solo fui a cumplir mi recado: le di la carta a Jean Prouvaire y después el me dio una carta para ti. Sí que dormí en casa de unos chicos muy amables y por eso he llegado a estas horas, pero tanto la carta, como yo, estamos sanas y salvas.

—La chica tiene razón. Vine aquí sin saber quien era ella tampoco —señaló Enjolras encogiéndose de hombros—. Y también para que respondieras mi pregunta: ¿por qué saltaste por la ventana?

—Estaba ebrio, Enjolras. Tú sabes más que nadie que el alcohol me afecta mucho y hago cualquier locura.

—Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

—¿Todos?¿Preocupados? —lanzó una carcajada seca y miró fijamente al rubio a los ojos—. Ni en mis mejores sueños.

—Grantaire, créeme, te hemos estado buscando sin parar.

—¿Y tú estabas incluido en ese grupo o simplemente dijiste que estaba muerto y seguiste con tu revolución?

Enjolras abrió la boca con intención de replicar, pero la cerró rápidamente; no sabía que decirle, pues había dicho exactamente lo que había pasado. El pintor se dio cuenta de que había acertado con su deducción y suspiró reprimiendo lágrimas.

—Ya has visto que estoy vivo. Si pudieras marcharte ahora... —pidió con la mirada baja. Dos golpes en la puerta sonaron y Margot, quien había estado callada durante la conversación, fue a abrir rápidamente. Allí estaba el médico, jadeando, dando a entender que había llegado corriendo, con un maletín negro en la mano. Enjolras se levantó de la silla, y, sin mirar a Grantaire, salió de la casa con una leve reverencia de cabeza.

—Grantaire... —dijo la chica poniéndole la mano en el hombro—. Enjolras ha dicho la verdad; todos están muy preocupados y no han parado de buscarte. He hablado con algunos de ellos y eres su único tema de conversación y no dejan de hablar de los buenos momentos que han pasado contigo.

El pintor rió débilmente, Enjolras le había ido a visitar precisamente a él, y, si Margot le acababa de contar la verdad, eso significaba que se había preocupado por buscarle por Paris sin descanso. ¡y él le acababa de echar de una casa que no era ni siquiera suya! Debía de haberse visto como un completo idiota en ese instante.

—Por cierto, es el Doctor Dacheux —comentó seguidamente Margot— te operará en cuanto digas que estás listo.

—Muchacho. Siento comentarte esto, pero la anestesia que he traído no es muy fuerte, así que probablemente sientas en mayor parte lo que te voy a hacer —añadió el doctor.

—Tú tan solo piensa en cosas que te hacen feliz —le calmó la otra sacando la mano de su bolsillo—. Además, yo estaré contigo todo el rato y puedes apretarme la mano tanto como quieras.

Grantaire cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de Margot. No por miedo a que le doliera, sino por miedo a que le abandonara. Escuchó al médico colocando instrumentos en una mesa y ponerse unos guantes. Le preguntó si estaba preparado y el pintor simplemente asintió. Tomó aire y empezó a notar la mano tocando su hueso y sus músculos, más tarde, sintió que le empezaba a meter cosas por la abertura que se había hecho unos días atrás. Y fue entonces cuando comenzó a gritar. Gritó como nunca en su vida había hecho. Temió incluso, durante unos instantes, que le iba a romper la mano a Margot, quien había abrazado con ambas manos la suya y le pedía que se calmara y respirara hondo. Notó las lágrimas por las mejillas y que su garganta se desgarraba de gritar, pero no dejó de hacerlo, porque, en realidad, no gritaba del dolor físico, sino por lo que no había gritado todos esos años: el odio de Enjolras.


	4. Noches de calma

Los meses habían pasado, el invierno estaba a punto de terminar, y, a pesar de que los miembros de Les Amis seguían sin saber el paradero del desaparecido pintor, habían dejado de buscarle por petición de Jehan Prouvaire, ya que les contó que en la carta que le había entregado una joven, Grantaire le informaba de que estaba bien y no debían preocuparse por él. En cuanto a la misteriosa mujer, ella siguió visitando el café Musain, y aunque no les contaba nada de su pasado o su profesión actual, se entretenía escuchando discutir a los estudiantes por la más mínima tontería, e incluso había conseguido que, por fin, Les Amis la dejaran de tratar de usted. El cambio de estación había traído muchos cambios con él para todos los revolucionarios: Grantaire había estado desaparecido por casi un semestre, Jehan no podía terminar ninguna de sus obras, Combeferre había suspendido tres exámenes seguidos de medicina y Courfeyrac (por suerte o por desgracia) no conseguía llevarse a casa el número de mujeres que él quería. Sin duda, todos pensaban en otras cosas aparte de la libertad de Francia, incuyendo a Enjolras, que, para sorpresa de todos, pidió dejar de lado la rebelión en ese momento tan delicado. El resto de estudiantes le echaron la culpa al poeta de la repentina decisión del líder por el discurso que dio días antes, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Enjolras por poco se le salieron las lágrimas del miedo al ver a Grantaire en el estado que le vio e inmediatamente sintió un grave arrebato de culpa por lo que le sucedió. Independientemente de eso, algunos de los revolucionarios seguían reuniéndose no como compañeros, sino como amigos, para tomar una cerveza o incluso ir a jugar al billar o a las cartas.

El día antes de la primavera, dos de los estudiantes con un par botellas y bastantes chistes malos se situaron en su mesa habitual de la parte de arriba del café a esperar a los demás de sus compañeros cuando, de repente, la puerta del local se abrió haciendo su típico sonido de campanillas acompañado de risas de un hombre y una mujer. El café estaba medio vacío debido a que eran apenas las seis de la tarde, así que Courfeyrac distinguió perfectamente las risas femeninas, por lo que le dio rápidamente un codazo a Jehan.

—Parece que la no-tan-inocente Margot ha conseguido su propio caballero —comentó, un poco desanimado, a la mirada expectante del poeta. Sin girar la cabeza, señaló la escalera, dónde acababa de escuchar pisadas subiendo.

Prouvaire miró y fugazmente se levantó sorprendido entreabriendo la boca. El abogado le observó perplejo por su reacción, ¿tan guapo era el pretendiente de la chica? Se movió para verles mejor y por poco no se cayó de la silla al encontrar que Grantaire, caminando medio cojo ayudado por Margot, con ropa limpia y recién duchado se acercaba a ellos.

—Me alegro que estés bien, amigo mío —sonrió Jehan por fin poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Después se giró a su acompañante—. Dios te bendiga, Margot. ¿Segura de que no eres un ángel?

—Estoy bien. Mejor dicho, estoy aceptable, que tampoco estoy ahora como para ponerme a saltar. Aunque de lo que sí estoy seguro es que Margot es un ángel —vaciló el pintor dando una corta mirada al local—. Nada ha cambiado, al parecer.

—No, la verdad es que apenas nada interesante ha pasado en estos meses.

—Lo sé, he estado informado.

—Estuvo alojándose en mi casa todo el tiempo—sonrió Margot orgullosa—, pero me pidió que no le dijera a nadie donde estaba.

—E increíblemente me hiciste caso. Pero oye, que yo te enseñé a jugar a las cartas.

Los tres rieron y Jehan reparó de repente en Courfeyrac, quién seguía sorprendido, no se había ni movido, así que pasó el brazo derecho por encima de sus hombros.

—Vaya, colega —se mofó el poeta sacando al otro de su ensoñación—, al parecer la joven Margot no venía con un novio... ¡Sino con Grantaire!¡Te has preocupado por nada!

El comentario hizo sonrojar a la chica, pero el abogado consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y saludar al pintor para así evitar más indirectas del que hacía llamar amigo. Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa a hablar, y mientras contaban vivencias de Grantaire acompañadas de una partida de poker, los demás estudiantes entraban y saludaban con alegría al inválido.

Ya entrada la noche, la única chica de local comenzó a requisar el alcohol a los más ebrios por seguridad (salvo a Grantaire, a quien solo le había permitido una cerveza, y a regañadientes se la dio, pues decía que tenía que cuidar más su salud), así que la mayoría, aburridos, se marcharon a otro bar donde sí pudieran beber lo que quisieran. Al final, del grupo de revolucionarios solo quedaron los cuatro del principio jugando a las cartas. Un rubio y un estudiante de médico llegaron los últimos casi por la noche, y tan solo fueron hasta allí para recoger a su compañero de piso, al que esperaban ebrio hasta el copón con el poeta y un millón de mujeres a su alrededor.

—Courf, venga, hemos venido para llevarte a casa. Mañana tienes examen a primera hora y no sería correcto que fueras con resaca—le llamó Combeferre limpiándose las gafas con el final de la manga de la camisa. Ya inmaculadas, se las colocó, levantó la mirada y se encontró con el pintor mirándole fijamente reprimiendo una sonrisa—. ¡Grantaire!

—Ferre, no te quites las gafas nunca, por favor, pareces asiático —bromeó haciendo reír a sus compañeros. Una sombra apareció por detrás detrás de médico que consiguió hacer callar al cojo inmediatamente.

—Grantaire, me alegro que estés bien —saludó un rubio con un movimiento de cabeza. El chico le respondió con el mismo movimiento, y tras una pausa incómoda, los recién llegados cogieron unas sillas vacías y se sentaron en la mesa.

—Creo que me debería ir y dejaros solos —mencionó la chica levantándose—. Estoy segura de que tendréis mucho de lo que hablar, ¿me equivoco?

—No hace falta que te vayas, Margot —el poeta la sonrió y la invitó a sentarse de nuevo—. Además, ¿dónde dormirías?

—Apenas he dormido estas últimas semanas por cuidar de Grantaire, y estoy demasiado cansada como para dar un paso más, necesito una cama. Y por cierto, ¿por qué lo más importante en este momento es saber dónde voy a dormir? Deberíais preocuparos de algo más interesante, yo perfectamente podría hacer como Courfeyrac y dormir en casa de un desconocido —señaló orgullosa.

—De acuerdo... Aunque mejor aún, ve a mi piso, a mi no me importa dormir en otro lugar. O incluso no dormir —Jehan le dio sus llaves a Margot y esta las tomó sin rechistar, pues estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir—. Tan solo intenta no tirar nada de encima del escritorio, no he numerado ninguna página y es un trabajo para la semana que viene.

—Iré directa a dormir, tranquilo—aseguró alisando su vestido. Acto seguido, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Grantaire y se despidió de los demás con un simple movimiento de mano—. Por favor, no le permitáis que beba nada, he conseguido que estuviera sin beber alcohol dos meses, y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así durante un poco más.

En cuanto la chica desapareció, el pintor tomó la botella de Courfeyrac, y, de un solo trago, se terminó lo que le quedaba.

—Llevo dos meses sin beber nada, lo necesitaba —se justificó levantando los hombros—. Tampoco es que quedara mucha.

—Así que Margot y tú... —preguntó en seguida el abogado, ignorando a la botella vacía.

—No, no, yo la veo más como a mi madre —rió. Después, le puso la mano en el hombro—. Sea lo que sea que quieres hacer con ella, tienes vía libre.

Courfeyrac rodó los ojos y bajó junto con Jehan a pedir más botellas para el grupo. Combeferre tampoco tardó en salir del local a fumar, dejando así a Enjolras y a Grantaire solos en la parte de arriba. El pintor carraspeó y se inclinó para atrás medio tumbándose en la silla.

—Enjolras, yo lo... —comenzó su disculpa, que rápidamente fue interrumpida por el rubio.

—No, Grantaire, yo lo siento. No debería haberte dicho que te mataras, estuvo fuera de lugar, y aunque tu reacción fue un poco exagerada, entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

—Lo... ¿sabes? —un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Notó un sudor congelado por su frente y como su piel se ponía más blanca de lo que era, pero intentó seguir firme. Rezó a cualquier dios que le estuviera escuchando que, por favor, Enjolras no hubiera descubierto su único y más preciado secreto.

—Sí. Entré al cuarto en tu casa donde tienes los cuadros, allí descubrí que no tenías ninguno terminado, por lo que pensé que tendrías ansiedad o algo parecido porque eran un pedido y necesitabas el dinero. No sé si he acertado o no, es solo una teoría.

—Más o menos has acertado —mintió ya pudiendo respirar tranquilo—. Alguien me pidió retratos de distintas personas, así que yo aproveché y os pinté a vosotros. La fecha de entrega se acercaba y yo aún no había hecho el encargo, cosa que me causó mucho estrés, y además, había bebido demasiado esa noche. No fue por nada serio, la verdad.

—Lo siento, igualmente. Y sabes que si necesitas dinero, todos estaríamos encantados de ayudarte.

Grantaire dio un manotazo al aire para quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque en su interior estaba brincando de alegría por haber conseguido compartir un par de frases con Enjolras sin gritos o enfados. Algo le decía que se debía por su estado de sobriedad, y se apuntó mentalmente el agradecérselo a Margot. El abogado y compañía no tardaron en volver con la pareja, esta vez con un cubo de botellines y  una discusión.

—Margot pidió que le mantuviéramos sobrio —señaló Courfeyrac frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque se tome dos cervezas no se va a morir—replicó Jehan encogiéndose de hombros—. No entiendo por qué tienes tanta preocupación por Grantaire ahora.

—No es preocupación por Grantaire, son ganas que le tengo a Margot. Si la defraudamos, tendría más difícil el acostarme con ella —aclaró, ya sentado en la mesa.

—Así que admites que te atrae.

—No, solo he dicho que la tengo ganas. Es el mismo sentimiento que comparto con el resto de mujeres durante todo el año.

—¿Entonces por qué te preocupa lo que piense?—indagó Grantaire de repente. Él sí sabía la respuesta, pues compartía el mismo sentimiento hacia un rubio como lo que el abogado sentía por la mujer. 

—La conozco de hace unos meses, tampoco la voy a pedir que se case conmigo y tengamos hijos —Courfeyrac esquivó la pregunta del pintor con facilidad. Tomó una de las botellas y empezó a beber con la esperanza de que dejaran las preguntas, cosa que no pudo ser.

—Pero te gustaría pedírselo —Combeferre entró a la sala sonriente, como cada vez que terminaba de fumar.

—Hagamos una apuesta, aquí y ahora —se levantó Grantaire torpemente—. Doy tres francos a que Margot y Courf acaban juntos.

—Yo doy seis a que no —Enjolras sacó el dinero del bolsillo y lo colocó sobre la mesa para después cruzarse de brazos—. Conozco a Courfeyrac, y si él dice que solamente tiene ganas de pasar una noche con ella, yo le creo.

—Ferre y yo damos ocho francos al sí —rió Jehan. Después, miró al abogado—. Y tú Courf, ¿qué dices?

—Yo doy cinco al no, también —aseguró tomando otro trago—. ¿Por qué seguís insistiendo? Si hasta yo, el que se supone que está locamente enamorado, lo niega, por algo será.

—Eso es porque nunca antes te habías enamorado y no sabes lo que se siente —explicó Grantaire entre risas poniendo sus tres únicos francos sobre la mesa.

—Oh, ¿y tú sí? —preguntó Courfeyrac levantando una ceja mientras dejaba también sus cinco francos al lado de los de su compañero.

—¿Grantaire enamorado? Nunca habría podido pensarlo —se burló Combeferre guardando las apuestas de todos en una bolsa de tela que escondió nuevamente en su bolsillo.

—Esperad, esperad —sugirió el poeta mirando pícaramente al pintor—. ¿Y si Grantaire está enamorado de Margot pero no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos y por eso ha apostado a que Courf y ella acabarían juntos?

—Creedme, no es Margot. Puede ser dulce, tierna, inocente e increíblemente bella, pero no es del tipo que me gustan a mi. Prefiero que sean maduras, fuertes, con ideas claras, liderazgo... ¿Sabéis a lo que me refiero?

—¿Cómo Enjolras, quieres decir? —preguntó Jehan apoyando las manos bajo la barbilla.

—Sí, como él...

—Hombre, pues si a mi me dejas elegir, prefiero casarme con Enjolras antes que con la chica que acabas de describir —rió Courfeyrac.

—Acabo de describir a tu futura esposa, no es por nada.

—No, no, Margot puede parecer ser así por fuera, pero por dentro es mucho más que eso, en lo único que has acertado es en lo de increíblemente bella. Y no es mi "futura esposa" —explicó haciendo comillas en el aire con lo de "futura esposa".

—¿En serio preferirías estar toda tu vida con Enjolras antes que con Margot? —preguntó finalmente Combeferre. Courfeyrac se quedó en silencio, al igual que Grantaire, pues por sus dos cabezas, pasaban dos respuestas completamente distintas.

—No nos desviemos del tema, señores —marcó Enjolras, claramente incómodo para, a continuación, seguir con las burlas hacia su amigo—. ¿Nadie más ha escuchado como Courfeyrac decía que Grantaire había acertado describiendo a Margot con lo de "increíblemente bella"?

La noche fue transcurriendo rápidamente, con burlas hacia el pobre abogado y preguntas incómodas para el pintor, y a pesar de que la chica les había pedido que mantuvieran a este último sobrio, no pudieron evitar que acabara bebiendo el doble que los demás. Esa era la primera noche después de seis largos y duros meses en la que los estudiantes podían estar en paz, y por supuesto que lo celebraron tomando alcohol hasta el amanecer. Ninguno había conseguido aguantar lo suficiente como para llegar a sus casas por su propia cuenta, por lo que todos acabaron durmiendo en el apartamento de Enjolras, Combeferre y Courfeyrac, con Enjolras y Grantaire dormidos uno junto al otro en el suelo del salón y los demás en distintos lugares de la casa que no eran exactamente cómodos.

Había llegado la mañana, y un dulce aroma a pan recién hecho despertó al rubio y compañía.

—Buenos días —saludó alguien dulcemente acercándose a ellos—. Espero que el pan ayude con la resaca.

—Lo único que ayuda a tener menos resaca es volver a beber —comentó Grantaire mientras se incorporaba.

—Os veíais adorables, ojalá tuviera tus dotes de pintura para haberos pintado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estabais casi abrazados, si en vez de chocar las espaldas hubierais estado de frente, claro está. En serio, adorables.

—¿Más adorables que Courfeyrac y tú durmiendo juntos en el sillón? —Combeferre entró al salón y tomó un pan de encima de la mesa para después sentarse en el sofá que acababa de nombrar.

—No sé qué quieres decir —la muchacha se sonrojó veloz como un rayo y miró en busca de ayuda a Grantaire, quien se empezó a reír suavemente.

—Oh, vamos, como si no me hubiera levantado en medio de la noche a beber agua y os viera así. Creí que me imaginaba cosas, pero hasta Courf me lo confirmó.

—¿Os habla de mi? —preguntó dudosa pasándose un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja.

—Por supuesto, ¿acaso lo dudabas? —siguió picando el pintor—. Hablando del rey de Roma, ¿dónde está?

—Se fue hace rato a la universidad. Dijo que tenía un examen y salió corriendo —informó Margot—. Tenía unas ojeras enormes además de resaca. Le pregunté si quería que le acompañara, pero me negó en seguida y huyó.

—Vaya, Enjolras, vas a perder tus seis francos en menos que canta un gallo —agregó Combeferre estirándose tumbado.

—Me arrepiento demasiado de haber bebido. No sé como lo puedes aguantar Grantaire, te felicito —Enjolras se sentó a los pies del médico y aceptó un café de las manos de la chica.

—Y yo te felicito por haber aguantado tanto. No ha estado mal para ser tu primera vez como borracho —el pintor se levantó de un salto y se fue al baño a asearse, pero al abrirlo, se encontró a Jehan vomitando en la taza del váter. Se acercó a él y le sujetó el pelo desde detrás, pues había perdido el coletero con el que se lo amarraba y lo estaba manchando de los restos del almuerzo.

—No me acuerdo de cuando fue la última vez que bebí —confesó al terminar—. ¿No dijiste que llevabas dos meses sobrio? Porque no entiendo cómo estás como una rosa. 

—Cuando llevas mucho tiempo haciendo algo, te acostumbras, incluso si pasan meses desde la última vez, nunca te olvidas de lo que se siente.

—Profundos pensamientos para describir la resaca.

Grantaire ayudó a su amigo a ir al salón y le tendió una silla para luego sentarse él en el sillón entre Enjolras y Combeferre. El resto del día se lo pasaron sentados, pues ninguno de ellos tenía la suficiente fuerza para moverse, y sin intercambiar muchas palabras; los únicos que conseguían hablar eran Margot y Grantaire, y no hablaban mucho.

Ya en la noche ninguno se había movido de su sitio, solo habían encendido unas velas que hacían un perfecto ambiente. Enjolras dormía con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Grantaire y este garabateaba a su compañero en un papel que había arrancado del cuaderno de Jehan. Combeferre leía en voz baja un libro de insectos, Prouvaire escribía poemas en su pequeña libreta y Margot tejía una larga bufanda. Sin duda alguna, ese fue uno de esos momentos que deseas que duren para siempre a pesar de que sabes que deben terminar y nunca se repiten. Y tristemente, ese precioso momento terminó en cuanto Courfeyrac entró corriendo y cerró la puerta de un portazo mientras agitaba un sobre en el aire y recuperaba el aliento.

—Necesito vuestra ayuda. Es urgente.


	5. Bailes primaverales

—¿Qué ha pasado? —saltó Combeferre alarmado.

—Os necesito. Os necesito —repetía el abogado con las manos en la cabeza.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Enjolras mientras se rascaba los ojos y se desperezaba.

—¿Es grave?¿Estás herido? —Margot se levantó dispuesta a arreglar cualquier hueso roto o músculo estirado de más.

—Ojalá estuviera herido —suspiró. Al ver al pintor sentado, se arrepintió de sus palabras y se disculpó rápidamente—. Lo siento, Grantaire.

El inválido hizo un movimiento de mano para que siguiera hablando y Jehan apoyó los codos en las rodillas, interesado por la situación

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? —preguntó el médico de nuevo.

Courfeyrac le tendió el sobre a Enjolras y Combeferre, quienes con tan solo leer cuál era el nombre del remitente, bufaron con enfado.

—¿Y es este tu grave problema? —Enjolras se tocó molesto la frente mientras miraba a su amigo.

—Sí.

Margot se acercó y tomó el sobre con cuidado para después leerlo en alto.

—De Monsieur de Courfeyrac para... ¿Es este tu nombre? No me extraña que quieras que te llamen por tu apellido —rió la chica al leer el primer nombre del abogado—. Si tu padre es el que lo ha escrito, ¿por qué es tan grave?

—Mira lo de dentro —ordenó tendiéndola un abrecartas.

—Si ni siquiera la has abierto. No entiendo el escándalo... —se quejó. Finalmente sacó la carta, la desdobló y se puso a leer en alto para que todos lo escucharan—. " _Invitación oficial a la fiesta de primavera de Monsieur de Courfeyrac en la Casa de la Palometa. Viernes 22 de Marzo_ ".

—¿Y es ese el gran problema?¿Es en serio? —Grantaire, sin entender el por qué del alboroto, encogió los hombros—. Solo es una fiesta.

—Es que además estará Vivian, ¡y yo no quiero ver a Vivian! —sollozó Courfeyrac como un niño pequeño con una pataleta.

—¿Quién es Vivian? —preguntó Margot confundida, aunque no tanto como Grantaire.

—Vivian era vecina de Courfeyrac y de mi cuando eramos pequeños y tenía un fuerte flechazo en aquí mi amigo. Era una lapa, y no se separaba nunca de nosotros, en especial del lado de Courf. De hecho, la razón por la que él se fue de allí, fue esta chica —explicó Combeferre colocándose las gafas.

—Vivian solo fue una pequeña parte por la que me fui de casa. Igualmente, mi padre piensa que es una perfecta nuera para él y está más que preparado para hacerme una boda con ella en cualquier instante.

—¿Y no puedes casarte con quién quieras y ya?—Grantaire, que seguía sin entender nada, se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—Se supone que no, que tengo que elegir a alguien de mi clase social con más o menos la misma economía que yo, pero cuando mi madre murió, mi padre me dio un plazo de seis años para encontrar a mi "alma gemela" independientemente de su situación y demás —Courfeyrac rodó los ojos haciendo comillas imaginarias con los dedos en "alma gemela" para después suspirar—. Tristemente, el trato acaba el año que viene y sigo estando tan solo como hace cinco años. Al final tendré que casarme con Vivian, ¡y no quiero!

Courfeyrac se tiró a los brazos de Margot, que ya se había sentado en el sillón, y empezó a sollozar. La chica le empezó a acariciar la cabeza para calmarle y Jehan tomó la carta para leerla él.

—Venga, Courf, no llores, seguro que encontramos una solución, ¿vale? —le tranquilizaba la mujer sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

—¿Vendrás conmigo entonces? —preguntó él levantando la cabeza entusiasmado.

—Bueno, a ver... No sé que tengo yo que ver con esto, solo he dicho que encontraríamos una solución...

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Nadie va a ir a la fiesta de tu padre para buscarte esposa, Courfeyrac —sentenció el rubio sacando a Margot de la incómoda situación.

—Vamos, por favor —suplicó Courfeyrac tomando del brazo al pintor, que estaba a su lado—. No os estoy pidiendo que os tiréis conmigo por un barranco, tan solo quiero que me acompañéis a una de las fiestas de mi padre.

—Courfeyrac, el año pasado dijiste que sería la última vez que tendríamos que ir —se quejó Combeferre pisando en el suelo nervioso, con ganas de encenderse un cigarro.

—No, hace cuatro años que dijo que sería la última vez —aseguró Enjolras cruzado de brazos—. Además, no entiendo por qué nos quieres allí, si cada vez que vamos contigo te vas a saludar gente y Ferre y yo nos quedamos de pie sin saber que hacer.

—Pero esta vez será distinto, ¡lo juro!

—No deberías jurar en vano —le regañó Margot—. Y tampoco creo que seamos el grupo indicado para acudir a una fiesta...

—¡Una fiesta en la que quizás conozcas a tu futura cuñada! —gritó Courfeyrac a Combeferre dándole la vuelta al argumento de la chica, pues al fin se le había ocurrido algo para convencerlo.

—Courfeyrac, no somos hermanos de sangre.

—¡Cómo si lo fuéramos! Te conozco desde el día de mi nacimiento. Tengo pruebas de que estuviste allí ese día.

—¿Te crees que me acuerdo de algo que pasó hace veinte años?

—Eh, casi veintiuno —marcó orgulloso.

—Mejor me lo pones —Combeferre se puso la mano en el mentón para pensar y, tras unos instantes, chistó—. Joder, no me acordaba de que mis padres seguían yendo a esas cosas.

Courfeyrac sonrió victoriosamente y miró a los demás, que sabían que acabarían teniendo que ir también.

—¿Cómo que tus padres siguen yendo a esas cosas? —preguntó el pintor con ansias de que alguien le ayudara a entender.

—Mis padres van a todas las fiestas de la familia de Courfeyrac, y no verme allí dará lugar a preguntas, cartas, visitas y vete tú a saber qué más. Son demasiado controladores conmigo. De la que se deberían preocupar es de Scarlett, no de mi —respondió, claramente molesto. A las miradas expectantes de los demás, decidió explicar quien era la chica a la que acababa de nombrar—. Scarlett es mi hermana pequeña. Tiene diez años y dice que dentro de unos años será la reina de España y que derrocará al rey de Francia.

—Siempre que tu hermana me ve me pregunta que si se puede unir para matar al rey —comentó Enjolras rascándose la barbilla—. Y además de que me empieza a perseguir a todas partes para que la deje entrar a Les Amis.

—Se quedaría corto el decir que eres su ídolo —rió Combeferre—. Si tuviera que elegir entre salvarte a ti o a mi, te elegiría a ti sin duda.

—Eh, eh, no nos desviemos del tema —saltó Courfeyrac llamando la atención—. ¿Qué más excusas queréis poner? Todo el mundo estará allí, ¿no creéis que quedaría mal que faltarais vosotros dos?

Los dos estudiantes se miraron y suspiraron a la vez, pues sabían que tendrían que ir a la fiesta de la familia Courfeyrac un año más. Los otros tres restantes acordaron en ir también, no tenían nada que hacer ese día y les llamaba la atención el saber como era el dichoso baile. Acordaron que un carruaje pasaría el día de la fiesta por la casa del poeta para recoger a la chica, al pintor y al otro mismo, y tras el acuerdo, decidieron marcharse cada uno a su casa para descansar y empezar a preparar sus atuendos.

Para cuando el carruaje llegó a casa de Jehan el día de la fiesta, los tres jóvenes ya estaban preparados en el bajo del edificio. Margot, con un elegante vestido amarillo y el pelo recogido en un moño perfectamente colocado, ayudaba a subir a Grantaire al vehículo con un bastón que nadie sabía de donde había salido y una chaqueta verde, recién regalada por su amigo el poeta. En cuanto a este último, solo llevaba un chaleco azul y había dejado que la chica le hiciera una cola de caballo en el pelo que no hacía que el pelo se le metiera en los ojos, como le ocurría normalmente. Al estar todos dentro, le dieron la dirección al chófer y salieron velozmente de París hacia la casa de la infancia de Courfeyrac, en donde su padre esperaba ansioso su llegada.

El camino por la carretera fue largo, pues la casa quedaba a dos horas del centro, y como los caminos estaban llenos de carruajes que se dirigían al mismo sitio, el tiempo de viaje aumentó a tres horas. Margot y Prouvaire hablaban entusiasmados de la fiesta, ¿quién estaría?¿Quién no? Grantaire solo les observaba hablar y pensaba en tres cosas. La primera era, más bien, un deseo: que hubiera alcohol en la fiesta para no tener que soportar sobrio a todos los ricos caprichosos. La segunda pregunta era sobre Margot, ¿cómo conocía tantos nombres de burgueses si decía ser campesina? Se apuntó mentalmente el preguntarla esa duda, necesitaba saberlo. La última era una pregunta usual, que solía hacerse, como mínimo, ocho veces por semana. ¿Qué pasaría si los homosexuales no fueran vistos de esa mala manera? Si fuese algo normal que te gustara alguien de tu mismo sexo, seguro que más de la mitad de personas del mundo pediría divorcio de sus mujeres y se iría con su amante. O al revés, que las mujeres pidieran el divorcio y se fueran con sus amadas. Y aún más importante: ¿podría él confesarse a Enjolras sin miedo de morir por ello? Los pensamientos le acompañaron el resto del viaje hasta que el carruaje paró en seco, dando a entender que habían llegado, y le devolvió de vuelta al mundo real. La puerta se abrió rápidamente por Courfeyrac, a quien le brillaban los ojos de ilusión.

— _Mademoiselle_ —le dijo a Margot ayudándola a bajar del carruaje tomando su mano—. El vestido es muy bello. Casi tanto como tú.

La chica, acostumbrada ya a los piropos del abogado, tan solo movió ligeramente la cabeza con educación y ayudó junto a Jehan a bajar al pintor del carruaje con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Cuando ya estuvieron los cuatro en el asfalto, Courfeyrac le tendió su brazo a Margot, el cuál ella aceptó encantada y se agarró con dulzura. Empezaron a andar al mismo tiempo, pero como el abogado y la chica iban hablando, pronto se olvidaron de los otros dos y les dejaron atrás.

—Ni se han dado cuenta de que se han ido por delante... —rió Jehan metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Yo solo espero que no le haga daño a Margot, no lo merece —respondió Grantaire parándose, pues le dolía la muñeca derecha de llevar el bastón.

—¿Cómo que no le haga daño? —repitió el otro, confuso, parándose con él.

—Sí, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—Courfeyrac está utilizando a Margot —soltó el pintor tranquilamente. Empezó a andar, pero su compañero no le seguía, seguía confuso.

—¿La está utilizando?¿Cómo?¿Por qué?

—La usa para no tener que casarse con la tal Vivian —explicó. Al ver que Jehan no comprendía lo que quería decir, siguió hablando—. Su padre ha invitado a un número de personas que él conoce a su fiesta, ¿no? Pues bien, si de repente aparece su hijo con una mujer a la que él no había invitado...

—Pensará que es la pareja de Courfeyrac y que la ha traído él —terminó el poeta orgulloso—. Aunque no entiendo por qué Margot. Es decir, ella es su amiga y hacer esto podría estropear su amistad, ¿por qué no pagar a una joven cualquiera para que viniera?

Grantaire arqueó una ceja. Su amigo podía ser un romántico y un creativo, pero también debía de ser muy inocente. Antes de que este pudiera resolver su duda, una niña de unos diez años de edad con un vestido verde se acercó a ellos.

—Ustedes no son burgueses —señaló, mirando a Grantaire y frunciendo el entrecejo—. Bueno, el de azul sí es rico, pero vos no.

—No soy rico de dinero ni tampoco de salud, pero sí que soy rico en proteínas —rió este secamente por su broma sin gracia—. ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta dulce dama?

—Busco a mi hermano —dijo haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Grantaire—. Es de estatura media, con pelo castaño tirando a rubio y ojos claros. Ah, y lleva un chaleco gris.

—No, le hemos visto, pero si lo encontramos le diremos que la busque —aseguró Jehan con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó tímidamente al pintor, aún sin decirles su nombre.

—Tuve un pequeño accidente, pero ya estoy mejor.

—Sobre todo pequeño... —musitó Prouvaire de forma que no le oyeran.

—¿Y le duele mucho? —volvió a preguntar.

—La verdad es que no.

La niña asintió y se quedó mirando durante unos instantes a la pareja. No sabía que decir, sus padres la habían dicho que cuando no tuviera temas de conversación se ausentara con educación, pero había algo en esos chicos que la impedía marcharse. Empezó a jugar inquieta con su pelo hasta que se ocurrió que preguntar.

—¿De qué conocen a Courfeyrac?

—Es amigo nuestro, de la universidad —respondió Jehan, con ganas de entrar ya a la casa.

—¿Van a ser abogados también?

—No, nosotros estudiamos artes.

—Yo estudio pintura y mi amigo estudia literatura —añadió Grantaire.

—No sabía que se estudiaban esas cosas.

—No se estudian como carrera importante como tal, a decir verdad. Creo que en mi aula somos solo doce chicos —comentó el poeta intentando recordar a todos sus compañeros.

— ¿Solo doce?¿Y todos chicos?

—Claro. Las mujeres no tienen permitido ir a la universidad y el arte no es algo que estudie mucha gente, pues normalmente no lleva a un buen futuro.

—Pues yo pienso cambiar eso. Estudiaré medicina y me convertiré en la primera doctora de Francia —aseguró orgullosa. Acto seguido, miró por encima del hombro del pintor y sonrió ampliamente al ver quien se acercaba. Corrió rodeando a la pareja y se tiró a los brazos del muchacho al que acaba de encontrar—. ¡Ferre!

—Mírate que mayor estás ya, que apenas puedo contigo —bromeó el médico levantando a la niña por los aires mientras miraba a Grantaire y Jehan—. Veo que ya habéis conocido a mi hermana Scarlett, ¿os ha hablado mucho de la libertad de Francia?

—La verdad es que no. Ni siquiera nos había dicho su nombre, así que pensamos que era una burguesa cualquiera —Grantaire se encogió de hombros al decir su respuesta, pero Prouvaire negó con la cabeza casi inmediatamente.

—¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta de que era la hermana de Combeferre? —le preguntó, pensando que el otro bromeaba—. Oh, vamos, pero si son prácticamente iguales.

—Ferre, Ferre, Ferre, Ferre —le llamó su hermana repetidas veces ya en el suelo para llamar la atención del mayor. Cuando lo consiguió, le preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Ha venido Enjolras también?

—Claro que he venido —el rubio apareció por detrás del médico y la sonrió poniendo las manos en sus rodillas para llegar a su altura.

—¡Enjy! —gritó la niña lanzándose a sus brazos y tirándolo al suelo.

—¿Enjy? —Grantaire levantó una ceja, divertido, por el nombre por el que le acababan de llamar.

—Llámame así y juro que no volverás a ver la luz del día —amenazó Enjolras seriamente al pintor.

—De acuerdo, Enjy, si insistes...— bromeó el otro ganándose un pequeño golpe en el pie de parte del rubio. El pintor se rió internamente, ¿y era él el que pensaba que Enjolras le odiaba? Desde que se intentó suicidar parecía que su relación había ido creciendo y se podían considerar ya amigos. Aunque sonara raro de decir, la muerte le había ayudado.

—Oye, ¿no hace frío? —se quejó Jehan cambiando de tema y abrazándose a si mismo.

—¿No trajiste chaqueta? —preguntó Combeferre preocupado como si de su propio hermano se tratara.

El poeta negó con la cabeza y con una señal de mano del médico, todos empezaron a andar camino a la casa. Scarlett hablaba entusiasmada con Enjolras sobre algunas ideas que ella misma había creado para la revolución, y aunque Grantaire se moría de ganas de entrar en la conversación y decir que todo eso iba a acabar fallando e iban a morir, tuvo la suficiente cordura como para mantenerse en silencio. Miró fijamente al líder mientras este hablaba con un brillo en los ojos de todos los derechos que tendrían si lograran conseguir la libertad de Francia, y en una de estas, sus ojos se encontraron. El pintor sintió la mirada azulada entrar dentro de él, descubrir todos sus secretos y ser capaz de sacarlos a la luz, por lo que tuvo que mover rápidamente la cabeza para no gritarle "te amo" en ese mismo instante.

Entraron dentro de la mansión y se encontraron con Courfeyrac hablando animadamente con su padre, quien al verles, no tardó en ir a presentarse.

—Me alegra que mi hijo haya hecho tantos amigos —les comentó, un poco apagado, cuando Courfeyrac se alejó a saludar a otros invitados—. Cuando murió su madre, dudé mucho que volviera a ser como el alegre niño que yo crié y vi crecer, pero desde que se fue a París, le veo incluso más contento que antes.

—Y nosotros nos alegramos de que su hijo sea feliz,  _monsieur_ —respondió Jehan tímidamente.

Margot se acercó a saludar a Enjolras y Combeferre, pues aunque les había visto de lejos, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablarles directamente. Al encontrarse allí también con el anfitrión de la fiesta, decidió presentarse, y en cuanto este escuchó su nombre, la sonrió y besó dulcemente su mano.

—Oh,  _mademoiselle_ Margot, he oído maravillas sobre usted dichas por mi hijo —aseguró, haciéndola sonrojar—. Que haya encontrado a alguien como usted es increíble, no se lo merece.

—Monsieur, no hace falta que exagere tanto... —la chica se abanicó con la mano, muerta de nervios y de vergüenza.

—No exagero para nada —rió él—. ¿Quién no diría tales maravillas de su hermosa prometida?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Prometida? Sin duda, Courfeyrac les debía a todos una explicación. Grantaire le dio con disimulo un golpe en el brazo a Jehan y le miró con cara de "te lo dije" mientras a Margot le cambiaba la vergüenza por confusión y, en seguida, por enfado.

—Disculpe, pero creo que se ha equivocado de persona.

—¿Qué?¿No es usted Margot?¿La chica con ojos azules y pulso débil que parece enferma?

—Sí, supongo que soy yo.

—Pues esa es la mujer que mi hijo me describió cuando le pregunté por su novia. Incluso me dijo que se había prometido con ella el mes pasado.

Antes de que la chica u otra persona pudiera comentar sobre el tema, un Courfeyrac demasiado alegre volvió con ellos, y no necesitó más que una mirada de desaprobación de su padre y otra llena de odio y lágrimas de Margot para saber que ya habían descubierto su engaño e iba a tener que pagar caro por ello.


	6. Abogacía, medicina, arte y periodismo

_—_ ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Courfeyrac haciéndose el inocente.

—¿Nada que deberías contarnos? —preguntó su padre apoyando su mano en el hombro de Margot.

—¿No? —respondió dudoso viendo como alguien se les acercaba por detrás.

—¿Estás seguro que nada, mi querido prometido? —Margot levantó una ceja y Courfeyrac tragó saliva.

Miró quién era la persona que estaba por saludarles a todos, y para evitar que llegara a hablar con su padre sobre temas de matrimonio, tomó a Margot de las manos, la atrajo hacia si mismo y la besó. No en los labios, pero sí cerca de ellos, y cualquier persona que hubiera estado a más de un metro de distancia de la pareja pensaría que le había besado en la boca. A pesar de que la chica quería alejarse, el abogado la tenía agarrado muy fuerte de las muñecas, lo cual hacía imposible su huida. Consiguió que Vivian entrecerrara sus ojos con asco y se marchara del salón, y eso le fue suficiente para soltar a la muchacha, quien le miraba con odio y repugnancia. Antes de que nadie más pudiera reaccionar, le dio una bofetada en la mejilla que sonó, llamando la atención de algunos en la sala.

—No me puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer —dijo a punto de echarse a llorar—. Lo esperaría de otros, pero no de ti, Courfeyrac.

—Philippe, estoy muy decepcionado contigo —le riñó su padre diciendo su nombre de pila—. Tu madre estaría decepcionada.

—Courfeyrac —le corrigió el abogado—. Mi nombre es Courfeyrac, no Philippe, así que no me vuelvas a llamar así.

—Es el nombre que tu madre y yo elegimos para ti, y no vas a poder ignorarlo siempre, tarde o temprano tendrás que firmar con él.

—No merezco ese nombre ni nada que esté relacionado con madre.

—No puedes enfadarte con ella de por vida.

—¿Me pones a prueba?

—Courfeyrac, me da igual —Margot interrumpió la conversación padre-hijo enfadadísima—. Cómo si te llamas Courfeyrac, cómo si te llamas Philippe, nos da igual. 

  —Te lo puedo explicar —continuó disculpándose el abogado ignorando completamente a su padre.

—¿Para no casarte con Vivian? —preguntó ella, sabiendo ya la respuesta—. Puedo ser mujer, pero no gilipollas.

—En ningún momento creí que lo fueras...

—¿Seguro? Porque me tratas como tal.

—Pero te escogí por una razón —el abogado intentó recuperar a situación, sin éxito.

—No lo intentes arreglar, ¿de acuerdo? Déjalo así —suspiró sin dejarle terminar para después quitarse unas pocas lágrimas que empezaban a salir—. Mira, yo creí que eras distinto, pero solo resultas ser un burgués más que piensa poder controlar todo y a todos. Tengo una mala noticia: la vida no es así.

La chica se marchó en seguida para que no pudiera añadir nada más y pronto le acompañó Monsieur de Courfeyrac, quién miró a su hijo con decepción y siguió a Margot con paso lento.

—¿Te ha valido la pena? —preguntó Combeferre unos instantes después poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañero.

—Si queréis, podéis quedaros a pasar la noche. Pediré que os preparen unas habitaciones —Courfeyrac ignoró a su amigo y movió el hombro para quitarse su mano para, acto seguido, salir de la casa con las manos en los bolsillos.

Mientras los demás intentaban encontrar una aclaración a lo que acababa de suceder, el médico y Jehan fueron a buscar al abogado para que les explicara la razón por la que había utilizado a Margot y así no casarse con la tal Vivian, puesto que deducían que había gato encerrado detrás de esa situación. Scarlett tomó de la mano a Enjolras y le guió al jardín, dejando a solo a Grantaire, quién decidió ir a por algo de beber, pues no pensaba poder aguantar sobrio ni un minuto más. Al menos no en ese sitio.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —ya en el patio, la niña se sentó en un columpio antiguo amarrado a la gruesa rama de un árbol y empezó a balancearse. El rubio hizo lo mismo con el columpio de al lado, que parecía estar en mejores condiciones.

—Cosas de adultos —respondió tomando impulso del suelo para columpiarse levemente.

—Siempre dicen "cosas de adultos". Yo también sé cosas.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas sabes?

—Sé cómo se hacen los bebés —susurró, a pesar de que no había más nadie afuera.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo el líder fingiendo estar sorprendido. Intentaba no reír, pero le era casi imposible no hacerlo con la inocencia de la niña.

—Sí —afirmó mirando a ambos lados—. No los trae la cigüeña.

—¿Cómo se hacen, entonces?

—Un señor le da leche a su mujer y no me acuerdo cuántos meses después nace el bebé.

—¿A qué curso vas?

—Tengo diez años, dímelo tú.

—Con diez años te lo enseñarían en clase, entonces.

—No, aún no. Lo leí en los libros de Ferre. Antes pregunté a Courf si sabía algo de eso, y me dijo que en unos años lo encontraría divertido, pero no sé, parece bastante aburrido.

Enjolras empezó a reír, muerto de ternura, de una manera que no hacía desde meses atrás. Siempre que estaba con Scarlett o alguno de los más pequeños de su propia familia solía pasárselo en grande, pues él también había sido un niño hacía no mucho y le seguían divirtiendo los juegos como la rayuela o la comba. Pero esos eran la clase de secretos que se llevaría hasta la tumba si era necesario. Grantaire, que acababa de salir a tomar el aire fresco, vio la escena, y creyó que su corazón se paraba unos instantes al ver sonreír a Enjolras. Se aseguró de recordar esa escena, pues era necesario para él dibujarla y tener así siempre esa extraña expresión que apenas mostraba. El rubio se dio cuenta de la presencia del pintor, y al notar que este le observaba algo curioso, le invitó con la mano a unirse a ellos. El estudiante de arte pestañeó repetidas veces para salir de su ensoñación y se acercó con torpeza a la pareja, pero al no haber un tercer columpio, tuvo que quedarse de pie frente a ambos.

—No sé si conoces a Scarlett, la hermana de Combeferre —les presentó el líder.

—Sí, nos hemos visto antes de entrar —Grantaire sonrió a la chica. Los niños no se le daban nada mal, a pesar de que cualquiera que le conociera pensaría lo contrario— ¿Acaso no te acuerdas, Enjy?

El llamado rodó los ojos y el otro le miró triunfal. Le encantaba picar a su compañero, y como ya tenía práctica, no le era muy difícil y conseguía hacerlo en cuestión de segundos.

—Al final no me has contado qué ha pasado... —musitó Scarlett un rato después chocando sus zapatos entre sí.

—Es difícil de explicar —se excusó Enjolras, pues no sabía qué decir.

—No lo es, puedo contártelo yo —el pintor se encogió de hombros a la mala mirada del periodista y puso todo su peso sobre su pierna buena—. Courfeyrac intentó utilizar a una amiga porque no quería casarse aún, pero la chica le descubrió y se enfadó mucho.

—¿Y está Courf enamorado de esa chica? La besó y todo.

—Pues no sabemos si está enamorado o no, y tampoco por qué la besó.

—Ferre dice que solo puedes besar a alguien si le quieres.

—¿Lo ves? Son cosas de adultos —suspiró Enjolras desesperado.

—Si tanto quieres saberlo, pregúntaselo —sugirió Grantaire.

Como si de una orden se tratara, la niña se levantó de un salto, se acomodó su vestido favorito y salió corriendo a buscar al abogado sin despedirse de los estudiantes. Al marcharse, Grantaire aprovechó y se sentó en el columpio para acariciarse sus dolidas muñecas con la mirada de Enjolras encima, que parecía reñirle en silencio por mandar a la cría a enredar más las cosas.

—Me gusta cuando estás así —comentó pasado un rato.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

—Así, tranquilo, contento. No es normal verte así, siempre estás tenso.

—A mí también me gusta verte sobrio, es raro.

—Creo que es más extraño que tú sonrías a que yo no beba —rió el pintor.

—Es Scarlett la que me pone así, apenas tiene diez años y se monta en su cabeza sus propias guerras. Si fuera hombre, tendría un gran futuro.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —preguntó muerto de curiosidad. Estaba consiguiendo información personal de Enjolras, y eso no se lograba todos los días. Quizás otras personas sí, pero no Grantaire.

—No, soy hijo único, aunque trato a Scarlett como si lo fuera. A veces creo que Combeferre y yo competimos por ver quien es mejor —sonrió automáticamente al recordar lo tímida que le pareció cuando la conoció seis años atrás y lo pequeña que era—. ¿Tú?¿Alguno por ahí?

—Dos. Los tres somos de la misma madre y distintos padres —le salió sin querer una carcajada seca y siguió hablando con la expectación del rubio—. Mi madre es prostituta, y por ello se ha quedado embarazada tres veces. Yo soy el mayor, luego está Edith, de diecinueve años, y Damien, de quince.

—Vaya, no imaginé que tuvieras hermanos, y mucho menos que fueras el mayor.

—No suelo hablar mucho de ellos. Igualmente, no les he visto desde que empecé la universidad.

—Pero empezaste hace dos años, ¿no les ves hace dos años?

—No, te conocí hace dos años, yo llevo cuatro años estudiando —aclaró él. De otras cosas no se acordaba, pero ni el más fuerte licor le haría olvidar la lluviosa mañana de verano en la que se presentó ante el líder rojo destruyendo todas sus expectativas de "pintor prodigioso" que le había mencionado Jehan tan solo hacían unas horas atrás.

—¿Os criasteis en Los Muelles?

—Cerca de ellos. Mi supuesto padre tenía un apartamento en el que apenas entrábamos todos, no comíamos todos los días y él me odiaba a tal punto de pegarme por cualquier estupidez, pero igualmente nos lo pasábamos bien.

—¿Cómo lo pasabais bien con esas condiciones?

—Eh, que porque no tuviéramos un caballito balancín no significa que no nos divirtiéramos. Nosotros salíamos a la calle y mendigábamos por pan incluso cuando nevaba. Hacíamos apuestas de quien podría conseguir más pan al cabo del día, y el que ganara, se llevaría un pedazo más para la cena. La mayoría de veces ganaba yo, pero siempre partía mi premio en tres trozos, uno para cada uno.

—Eres un gran hermano, te envidio, ojalá yo pudiera haber hecho eso por alguien —confesó el otro tras escucharle hablar de su infancia.

—Tampoco hacía tanto —se encogió de hombros con indiferencia mientras en su interior gritaba de alegría. ¿Enjolras celoso de él?¿Además de que le hablaba sin gritarle? Sin duda era todo un sueño. Y si no lo era, Enjolras debía de ser otra persona que se estaba haciendo pasar por él. Con sus teorías conspirativas en la mente, Combeferre apareció con un cigarro apagado y cerillas en mano y cara de enfado.

—¿Os lo podéis creer? Sabía yo que se traía algo entre manos, pero no imaginé que sería capaz de hacer algo así —farfulló el médico encendiendo dificultosamente el cigarro con una cerilla.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Enjolras.

—¡Quién va a ser!¡Pues el de siempre! —exclamó tirando la cerilla usada al suelo.

—Ah, te refieres a Courfeyrac.

—Es que no me lo puedo creer, ve la oportunidad de aprovecharse de alguien y no duda en hacerlo. A veces me gustaría que pensara dos veces las cosas, así no perdería amistades.

—La pobre Margot no se merece esto —dijo Grantaire sintiendo lástima por la chica.

—¿Y sabes que es lo que más me jode? —puso una mano en su cadera y dio una calada al cigarro—. Que tiene la poca vergüenza de decirme que tiene una excusa. ¡Una excusa!

—Quizás es que la tiene —comentó el pintor haciendo que el médico bufara.

—¿Y qué sería?¿Que no se quería casar con Vivian? —imitó con socarronería a su amigo.

—O que se quería casar con otra persona —sugirió. Enjolras levantó las cejas sorprendido y miró a Grantaire, entendiendo por donde les quería guiar.

—Fuera bromas. ¿Estás sugiriendo que Courfeyrac está realmente enamorado de Margot? —preguntó incrédulo Combeferre dando otra calada.

—No lo sé, aún es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero he de admitir que más de una vez le he observado mientras hablaba con Margot —confesó rascándose la cabeza—. Cada vez que habla con ella... No sé, se comporta distinto a cuando, por ejemplo, habla conmigo.

—Últimamente anda muy distraído, y cuando le pregunté que qué le ocurría, me dijo que algo ocupaba su mente y no podía pensar en otra cosa. ¿Y si ese "algo" era más bien "alguien"?

—Bueno, bueno, no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas —dijo Enjolras incómodo para después levantarse—. A pesar de lo que ha ocurrido, nos han invitado a esta fiesta y sería de mala educación estar desaparecidos por tanto tiempo.

Esperaron a que Combeferre se acabara su cigarro en silencio, y cuando este lo tiró al suelo para pisarlo y así dar la señal de que podían volver adentro, caminaron con lentitud hasta la sala de baile, dónde los burgueses bebían y charlaban. El médico se alejó a buscar a su familia y Grantaire se marchó a tomar alcohol, que a pesar que creyó que estaba solo, Enjolras le vigilaba desde lejos para que no se pasara de la raya. Fuera de todo el jaleo, en una de las terrazas, la joven Margot tenía la cabeza llena de problemas y los intentaba resolver uno a uno, pero la era imposible por culpa del abogado, quien aunque no estaba presente en físico, sí que lo estaba en su mente, y nada la molestaba más que él, al que se imaginaba que estaría riendo y buscando mujeres en ese instante.

—Deberías perdonar a Courf, no lo hizo con mala intención —comentó Jehan de repente entrando a la terraza y sorprendiendo así a la chica.

—No creo que aún sea el momento —respondió ella apoyándose en la barandilla al igual que su compañero.

—Ni siquiera le has dejado explicarse...

—¿Y crees que lo merece? —Margot le miró enfadada cruzando los brazos—. Me da igual que tan buena sea su excusa; me ha utilizado.

—Pero tiene una buena razón, te lo juro.

—No jures en vano —le riñó para después suspirar—. Mira, Jehan, sé que le voy a tener que perdonar tarde o temprano, pero me gustaría que por una vez en su vida se dé cuenta que no todo le pertenece.

—Como tú veas —asintió el otro.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, tan solo observando el majestuoso paisaje que se encontraba en frente de la casa del abogado. Un precioso prado verde que parecía brillar a la luz de las estrellas en el que apenas se encontraban una decena de casas individuales con su propio jardín personal. Muy al fondo de la calma, se podían apreciar las luces y el bullicio de París, pero, ¿quién querría volver allí con el hermoso panorama que tenían a las afueras?

—¿Por qué me da que no has venido para pedirme que perdone a Courfeyrac?—preguntó Margot con sospecha.

—Porque no venía a eso —confesó, ruborizándose un poco—. Necesito consejo de un amigo, específicamente de una mujer.

—¿Consejos de amor? —rió la chica pensando que le iba a negar. Al verle serio, cabeceó—. Oh, Jehan, créeme, soy la última persona a la que deberías pedirle consejo amoroso.

—¿Por qué? Necesito tu ayuda, de verdad.

—Mira, yo ya tengo muchísimos problemas como para ocuparme de los tuyos, lo siento —señaló finalmente aunque le doliera no poder ayudar a su amigo.

—Por favor, Margot, será rápido —suplicó tomándola las manos y mirando fijamente a sus ojos—. Por favor.

—De acuerdo —accedió ella suspirando—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Estoy enamorado de una mujer, pero me temo que ella ya tiene a otra persona.

—¿Y por qué no la recitas uno de tus poemas, pues? —sugirió despistada mientras notaba por el rabillo del ojo que Courfeyrac les observaba desde dentro y amenazaba con salir con ellos.

—No estoy seguro de si le gustaran, además de que...

—¿Te importa si te beso? —preguntó de repente cortando al tímido poeta.

—¿Qué si puedes besarme?—repitió incrédulo.

—Te ayudaré con la chica. Con tus poemas. Con lo que quieras. Pero necesito que me beses ahora mismo —ordenó ella justo cuando la puerta se abría.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza de asentimiento del poema, Margot se acercó a él y pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico, le besó apasionadamente. Ambos cerraron los ojos para imaginar que era otra persona a la que besaban y Jehan llevó sus manos a la cadera de la otra atrayéndola hacia sí. Courfeyrac, de pie frente a ellos, les miraba desolado, a punto de llorar, de no ser porque, como todos los hombres de esa época creía que llorar era para mujeres u hombres débiles. Y estaba claro que él no iba a llorar, sobretodo contando con la cantidad de mujeres que estaban disponibles. Se marchó silenciosamente del lugar a otro en el que no hubiera nadie y le fue señal suficiente a la chica para separarse de su compañero.

—Gracias —susurró dándole un abrazo.

—De nada, creo —respondió el poeta correspondiéndola, aún sin entender por qué quería que la besara.

La pareja volvió adentro de la sala y continuaron hablando de la enamorada de Jehan, sin tocar el asunto del beso, mientras que un Grantaire ebrio alegraba la deprimente fiesta y los muchos intentos de Enjolras de detenerle eran en vano. La noche pasó lentamente sin unos de sus anfitriones y al llegar ya la hora en la que no quedaban más invitados, los amigos del abogado a los que había invitado a pasar la noche se marcharon a unos cuartos que estaban ya preparados, cada uno con una cama y un poco de ropa, y durmieron inquietos por todo lo que había ocurrido en tan solo unas horas.

Al amanecer, los jóvenes se iban despertando y bajaban a desayunar al comedor, todos con miedo de encontrarse a las personas que tenían pensado evitar durante los próximos días. Afortunadamente, tenían horarios muy distintos y lograron no coincidir con nadie, pero su miedo siguió al darse cuenta de que tendrían que compartir carruajes. Finalmente, un poco antes del mediodía. todos estaban ya preparados para marcharse. Courfeyrac fue el primero en subir, quien no había hablado con nadie y no pensaba hacerlo todavía. Combeferre y Enjolras le acompañaron en el primero, y mientras Grantaire, Jehan y Margot estaban por entrar en el otro vehículo, esta última prefirió no subirse con ellos.

—No voy a ir a París, tengo que pasar por otro lado antes —se justificó mientras les veía subirse en el automóvil.

—¿Y no prefieres que te dejemos en París y después cojas tú otro carruaje? —preguntó Grantaire sentándose en los cómodos asientos. 

—No.

—Y... ¿Courf?—susurró Jehan para que el pintor no les oyera.

—Sigo cabreada con él, pero no por eso me voy.

—¿Y por qué te vas, entonces?

—Mi padre. Vive en Versalles y está muy enfermo —suspiró para después sonreír—. Creo que he heredado de él mi mala salud.

—Dale saludos de mi parte—sonrió Jehan empático cerrando la puerta.  

—Si es que sigue vivo...—musitó la chica dándole un gesto a los cocheros para que salieran en dirección a la capital.

Decían que los bailes de primavera de los burgueses eran aburridos y siempre iguales, ¿pero quién se imaginaría que pudieran pasar tantas cosas en uno?


	7. Amargas confesiones

Varias semanas habían pasado desde el incidente del baile en casa de Monsieur de Courfeyrac, y Margot seguía ausente tanto en las reuniones, como en las salidas a bares de Les Amis de l'ABC, pero los estudiantes apenas notaban su falta debido a que la mayoría estaba estudiando para los exámenes de la universidad. El hijo del anfitrión había intentado ir repetidas veces a la casa de la chica, pero cada vez que llamaba a la puerta, la ama de llaves le abría diciendo que su señora aún no había vuelto de su viaje, por lo que el pobre tenía que irse a algún bar con Grantaire y con la culpa de no haberse podido disculpar aún por haberla utilizado semanas atrás. El pintor le ofrecía siempre un sitio a su lado y los licores más fuertes de todos los locales, ya que los había probado todos al menos una vez y era un experto, y cuando la fiesta se acababa y los dueños les echaban, ellos iban a alguno de sus dos pisos y continuaban bebiendo con la desaprobación de Enjolras y Combeferre, cuyos esfuerzos de ayudar a Courfeyrac eran en vano.

Una noche, en la que susodicha pareja iba más ebria que nunca antes, consiguieron convencer a dos mujeres, que quizás irían peor que ellos, de llevarlas a su casa para que pasaran allí la noche, pero lamentablemente, ligaron en el Musain, lugar al que acudía cualquiera que tuviera algo que ver con la revolución. Una muchacha pálida y de ojos claros entró al café subiendo las mangas de su vestido morado, puesto que hacía calor a pesar de ser Abril, y empezó a caminar ignorando a la poca gente que había allí. Subió a paso lento las escaleras escuchando los murmullos, ruidos que le iluminaron rápidamente la cara, pero que, al mismo tiempo, la hicieron perder la sonrisa en cuanto llegó a la parte de arriba y miró a la mesa en la que se solían sentar a discutir problemas de su próxima revuelta. Ahí se encontró a un chico robusto y un tanto moreno enrollándose con una mujer a la que no había visto jamás, y los murmullos que oía desde abajo, eran, en realidad, palabras obscenas que se intercambiaban entre beso y beso. Con el mismo silencio con el que había llegado, Margot empezó a bajar las escaleras de nuevo, pero no pudo evitar que se le saliera un tosido, sonido que el abogado pudo escuchar e hizo que pudiera avistar por el rabillo del ojo la figura de una chica a la que tenía ya muy vista. Se levantó de golpe de su sitio, sorprendiendo a la joven a la que estaba besando hacían solo unos segundos, y se dispuso a seguir a la otra, pero el alcohol y el haberse levantado de prisa hicieron su efecto y, mareado, tuvo que sentarse de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la moza rubia con preocupación—. ¿Quieres agua?

Courfeyrac asintió con la cabeza, a lo que ella se bajó a la barra, tambaleándose, a por un vaso de agua. Cuando la vio desaparecer, el chico se giró a su amigo, quién ligaba descaradamente, y le tocó el hombro un par de veces para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué? —se giró, molesto, y tomó un trago de su botella.

—Creo que acabo de ver a Margot —contestó mientras tocaba su frente, sabiendo que le había visto besando a otra y por eso se había marchado.

—¿Cómo?¿Margot?¿Estás seguro? —Grantaire abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, acto seguido, se levantó poniéndose el abrigo. A él no le hacía tanto efecto el alcohol.

—Sí, creo que era ella —dijo extrañado—. ¿Qué haces?

—Vamos a buscarla —sugirió seguro para después dirigirse a la chica con la que hablaba antes—. Lo siento,  _mademoiselle_ , pero tengo una cosa urgente que hacer. 

Le dio un veloz beso en los labios y tomó del brazo a Courfeyrac, quien aún no se había recompuesto de su mareo y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Cuando bajaban las escaleras, se encontraron con la pobre muchacha que le llevaba un vaso de agua a Courfeyrac, por lo que se tuvieron que despedir apresuradamente de ella y salir del local casi corriendo con tal de no tener que dar más explicaciones, pero apenas salieron, las dos chicas ya estaban fuera también reclamándoles su compañía, pero que volvieron a entrar casi al instante al notar un frío viento traspasar sus finos vestidos. Los chicos caminaron con torpeza por algunas calles que no recordaban haber visto nunca, y no les llevó mucho tiempo reconocer que estaban perdidos. Mientras la pareja vagaba sin un rumbo fijo buscando a su amiga, esta había conseguido llegar a una pequeña plaza de un barrio abandonado en la que había poco más que una fuente y un par de bancos deteriorados.

Se acercó a la sucia agua e intentó ver su reflejo para descubrir que tenía las mejillas rojizas y con restos de lágrimas. Con la manga del vestido se quitó el líquido, y tras sorberse la nariz, se sentó en el borde la fuente. Rió nerviosamente, sin saber por qué lloraba, y empezó a morderse la uña del dedo corazón. Necesitaba compartir con alguien lo que había sucedido aquellos días con su padre, pero al estar Courfeyrac ocupado, no tenía a nadie con quien desahogarse, pues se sentía un estorbo en el grupo de estudiantes y no quería causar más problemas de lo que habían en esos tiempos, y además de que, a parte de ellos, no tenía a nadie más en su vida que la pudiera ayudar, y no se llevaba lo suficientemente bien con algunos conocidos como para contarles problemas personales. El abogado era la persona con la que la chica se sentía más cómoda hablando, seguidos de Grantaire, ya que habían pasado muchos meses juntos en soledad, y Jehan, con el cual podía hablar de cualquier cosa que hablaría con otras mujeres, ya que le fascinaba descubrir cosas del sexo opuesto.

—¿Margot?  —Enjolras se acercó a ella por detrás, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —dijo rápidamente para evadir cualquier pregunta. Se levantó de golpe y se aseguró de estar a contraluz para que no pudiera ver su cara roja.

—Me perdí —mintió encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Me estás contando que te has perdido por París, en Francia, el país que amas? —la chica rió ante tal mentira y cruzó los brazos—. Tienes que aprender a inventar excusas mejores.

—Nunca he tenido la necesidad de engañar a nadie.

—No quiero discutir, Enjolras —suspiró para así evitar el discurso de la honestidad y la verdad ante cualquier caso.

—¿De dónde crees que salen que las armas para la revolución? —respondió el rubio tras unos segundos de silencio. Margot le miró extrañada, por lo que decidió explicarla—. Aquí hay un hombre, un antiguo militar, que me vende pistolas a muy buen precio. Solemos quedar aquí los sábados por la noche. Él me da armas, yo le doy dinero, y no hace falta intercambiar palabras.

—¿Y dónde guardas las pistolas cuando las compras?

Enjolras se sacó la camisa de dentro de pantalón y mostró el abdomen, en el cuál tenía escondidas dos pistolas pequeñas, ambas a los costados, y tapadas asimismo por la chaqueta. Cuando notó que la chica miraba más sus abdominales, fruto de las clases de boxeo con Bossuet, que las pistolas, volvió a introducirse la camisa dentro del pantalón.

—Te podrían arrestar —susurró preocupada.

—Que más me da que me arresten si puedo liberar a Francia con ellas.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en algo más que en Francia?

—Los estudios.

—¿En nada más?¿Pasatiempos?¿Alguna chica?

—Mi pasatiempo es la libertad y Francia es mi damisela —respondió veloz, como si tuviese preparada la respuesta de antes—. No puedo gastar mi tiempo en una mujer que quizás me abandone.

—Te estás perdiendo las mejores partes de la vida. Necesitas una mujer, y pronto —le riñó cual madre le dice a su hijo.

—Tú tampoco tienes pareja.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero es un poco complicada mi situación ahora mismo —se excusó mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mi padre —suspiró con desgana—. Estuvo muy enfermo. Cuando fui a verle, me dijo que tendría que casarme dentro de poco o si no, mi herencia llegaría a manos del rey o un familiar lejano y...

—¿Y...? —repitió expectante.

—Anteayer conocí a mi futuro esposo. Es joven, de unos treinta años aproximadamente. Es un juez dedicado a la bebida que apenas cinco minutos después de conocernos, ya me estaba pidiendo mi primer hijo.  

—No me cuadra algo de esta historia... —comentó negando con la cabeza—. ¿No dijiste que eras campesina? Eres de clase baja, media, como mucho, y un juez es de clase alta. La familia del juez tendría que ser idiota como para casar a su hijo con alguien de tan bajo estatus.

La chica pestañeó repetidas veces. Su secreto había sido destapado en apenas cuestión de segundos. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a replicarle y contarle la verdad, cuando, de repente, oyeron gritos en la lejanía.

—¡Margot! —el abogado caminaba hacia ellos con Grantaire, ambos tambaleándose y con botellas en la mano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin mirarle cruzando sus brazos, claramente molesta.

—Te vi en el Musain —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—, así que Grantaire y yo decidimos salir a buscarte.

—¿Y por qué querrías buscarme? Estabas con otra chica, y parecías feliz, sería una estupidez buscarme con una mujer dispuesta a cualquier cosa —se giró y le miró a los ojos, cuyos párpados estaban a punto de cerrarse.

—Por que te quiero —afirmó como si dijera algo obvio—. Y también quiero que me perdones.

—Courfeyrac, estás borracho —la joven negó con la cabeza y comparó su estado con el de su compañero—. Quizás más que Grantaire.

—¡Oye! —saltó este, haciéndose el ofendido. Después de unos segundos, se echó a reír—. Bueno, quizás sí, me adelanta por tres botellas.

—¿No me quieres, Margot? —preguntó con la cabeza gacha e ignorando al otro.

—No —respondió ella, casi al instante—. Mira, para empezar, estás ebrio, y, además, solo te conozco de unos meses, y aún me sigues sorprendiendo. Solo te veo como un amigo, como uno muy bueno, en mi defensa. Espero que lo comprendas aun en tu estado.

—Sí. Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, no pasa nada, lo entiendo —se alejó un paso de ella y la miró fijamente.

—Me alegro —sonrió con felicidad al pensar de que por fin algo bueno la ocurría, pero, lastimosamente, la sonrisa no le duró demasiado.

—Eres una puta —soltó de repente, sorprendiendo a los que estaban presentes en la conversación con su rápido cambio de pensamiento.

—¿Disculpa? —la chica no daba crédito a lo que acaba de oír. ¿La acababa de llamar puta?

—No te hagas la inocente, Margot: eres una calientapollas —tomó un trago de su botella, sin dejar de observarla, y notó como un vómito amenazaba con salir, pero el cual, afortunadamente, consiguió retener. Enjolras se acercó a él, también sorprendido por lo que había dicho, y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Courf, vayámonos a casa, no estás en condiciones.

—¡Sabré yo si estoy bien o no! —exclamó moviendo el hombro bruscamente para quitarse la mano—. ¿No te das cuenta, Enjolras? Te calienta cual zorra que es y después se marcha con otro y te dice que no te quiere.

—¡Yo no he calentado nada de nadie! —se defendió la pobre chica, que seguía sin saber el por qué de ese insulto.

—¿Te crees que soy estúpido?¿O ciego, cuanto menos?

—Sigo sin entenderte —a punto de echarse a llorar por la presión del asunto, Margot necesitaba explicaciones. Incluso la más ilógica de todas, pero algo necesitaba.

—¡Como si no te hubiese visto besando a Jehan en la fiesta! Y me iba yo a disculpar... ¡¿De qué cojones me tendría yo que disculpar ante tal puta?! —exclamó, perdiendo ya los estribos, y dejando atónitos esta vez a Enjolras y Grantaire, quienes miraron a Margot en busca de explicaciones—. Primero ligas conmigo, después con Jehan y ahora con Enjolras, ¡y Dios sabe si no te acostaste con Grantaire también! Lo que deberías hacer es dejar de zorrear y buscarte ya a un viejo ricachón que te sobe como la cerda que eres.

El abogado escupió con asco cerca de sus pies, y eso fue la señal para que el sufrimiento de la chica, la cual estaba ofendida y dolida por las palabras de su amigo, se apoderara de su miedo y levantara la mano, dispuesta a pegarle una bofetada y hacerle reaccionar de una vez por todas. Courfeyrac sacó reflejos de quién sabe dónde y logró parar el golpe agarrándola de la muñeca con una fuerza excepcional, dejándola así una pequeña marca roja que no tardaría mucho en desaparecer.

—No soy una puta —sollozó ella. Courfeyrac la hacía mucho daño, tanto en la muñeca, como en su interior, y ya no sabía ni cómo expresarlo.

—Courfeyrac, suéltala —ordenó el rubio.

—¿Por qué debería hacerte caso a ti, traidor? —preguntó, girándose hacia él y apretando aún más la mano—. Solo tú sabías que estaba enamorado de ella, ¡Dios!¡Si solamente confiaba en ti para que nunca lo contaras!¿Pero que hiciste tú, el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener? Como no, aprovechar la primera oportunidad para meterla mano. Vas de virgen y luego eres un cabrón.

—Nunca la toqué. Es más, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza el tener algo con ella.

—Mis cojones —respondió enfadado. 

Margot gimió ante el agarre del abogado, quien estaba ahora clavando también las uñas, haciendo que la muñeca empezara a sangrar. El líder, ya cansado de la situación y de las falsas acusaciones, se aproximó a la pareja para separarles, pero en cuanto dio un paso, Courfeyrac metió la mano con la botella en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña navaja, amenazando así a las otras tres personas y tirando la botella al suelo, la cual se rompió en pequeños pedazos, dejando un rastro de alcohol en el pavimento.

—Courfeyrac, por favor, créeme —suplicó Enjolras levantando las manos, dando a entender que no quería hacerle nada—. Dame la navaja y lo podemos hablar.

—Te ganaría en la discusión, soy casi abogado —respondió mientras acercaba la navaja a Margot y la agitaba frenéticamente.

—Dale la navaja, por favor —musitó esta llena de pánico.

—¿Ahora suplicas, zorra? —la acercó a él y le puso la navaja cerca del cuello—. ¿Suplicabas igual cuando te daba Jean por detrás?

—Te juro por Dios, no, te juro por mi vida, que nunca me acosté con Jehan. Solo le besé para ponerte celoso, en forma de venganza —confesó, con la voz a punto de romperse, justo cuando veía como Grantaire, quien había estado en silencio mayor parte de la conversación, se acercaba por detrás del estudiante—. Por favor, deja la navaja, digo la verdad.

—¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

—Porque me quieres.

La respuesta impactó a Courfeyrac, y, sin previo aviso, el pintor aprovechó y pasó el brazo por el hueco que se encontraba bajo el hombro del abogado para arrebatarle la navaja, dejándolo así confuso y dando a la chica una oportunidad de huir de su agarre.

—¿Tú también te pusiste de su parte? —preguntó, casi gritando—. ¿Qué pasa?¿Es que tenéis un trío o algo?

—Courfeyrac, ¡esto se te ha ido de las manos! —rugió de vuelta Grantaire—. Querías emborracharte para ahogar tus penas, ¡muy bien!¡Yo te ayudé!¡Sé lo que sientes, joder! Pero otra cosa es que amenaces a mis amigos, a tus amigos. Eso sí que no te lo voy a permitir.

Courfeyrac abrió la boca para replicar, pero cuando vio como Enjolras abrazaba a Margot, ambos con miedo por la extraña y nueva cara del abogado, se dio cuenta en cosa de segundos de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Avergonzado, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr sin ningún destino claro, esperando que sus compañeros no le vieran ahora como había actuado tan solo hacían unos minutos atrás. De improvisto, se encontró en la calle con un reciente conocido del que ya ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, pero, incluso ebrio, sabía que tenía que hacer algo con él. Mientras tanto, los tres jóvenes repasaban, incrédulos, la escena. Enjolras, con Margot entre los brazos la calmaba sin palabras acariciando su pelo, ya que se había puesto a gimotear del susto y temblaba sin control. Enterró su cara en el pecho del líder, que a pesar de que no era el mejor consolando a la gente, compartía su terror de haber visto a uno de sus mejores amigos como un violento borracho y sabía lo que debía sentir la pobre chica tras haber sido insultada y amenazada. Miró acusadoramente al pintor, quien aún sujetaba la navaja, y negó la cabeza con desaprobación, ¿a quién se le ocurría darle tanto de beber a Courfeyrac cuando estaba tan inestable? Solo Dios sabía donde podría estar ahora.

—¿Quién te mandaba que le dieras tanto alcohol, Grantaire? —le riñó decepcionado.

—Me lo pidió él —se excusó, a lo que el rubio chasqueó con la lengua.

—Sabes como es cuando bebe, se descontrola. Y tú, en vez de ayudarle, le das más de lo que su cuerpo tolera. Es de estúpidos.

—Entonces, supongo que soy un estúpido.

—No lo supongas, lo eres.

Grantaire, dolido por sus palabras, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de vuelta al lugar de donde había venido, dejando atrás a la pareja. Ni siquiera pudo llegar a mirar a Margot, le dolía mucho verla sufrir después de lo mucho que le había ayudado, y no creía poder manejar tantas emociones al mismo tiempo. Guardó la navaja del abogado en el bolsillo de su chaleco, y no tardó mucho en encontrar la ruta que le llevaba de nuevo al Musain. Al llegar allí, descubrió que la dama a la que había cortejado por un corto tiempo seguía allí esperándole, por lo que decidió disculparse por su repentina ida, y tras un par de copas de vino, consiguió llevarla a su apartamento, donde apenas llegaron a dormir.

Tras dejar a Margot en casa de Jehan, al que habían explicado a medias la situación y se había ofrecido prácticamente al instante a preparar a la chica una cama para dormir, Enjolras volvió a su apartamento, en donde se encontró a Combeferre, sentado en el sillón con un café en una mano y un cigarro encendido en la otra, con un nerviosismo impropio en él. Al ver al rubio entrar, rápidamente se levantó y se acercó a él.

—Gracias al cielo que has venido —suspiró con tranquilidad mientras se tocaba el puente de las gafas para colocárselas bien.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él. Después de lo que había sucedido, pocas cosas le podían sorprender.

—Se ha ido.

—¿Quién?

—Courfeyrac. Ha entrado en su cuarto, ha salido con un par de maletas y me ha dicho: "no me busquéis. Dile a Margot y a Enjolras que lo siento". Después, se ha ido —el médico miró a Enjolras—. ¿Puedes explicarme qué ha pasado?

El rubio se tiró desvastado en el sofá y estiró las piernas. Combeferre le ofreció su taza medio llena, la que él aceptó encantado, y, tras un sorbo, suspiró.

—Será mejor que te sientes —comentó. ¿Por dónde empezaría la historia?


	8. Dúo de plata

—Básicamente: Grantaire es estúpido —afirmó Enjolras mientras apoyaba los codos en los muslos y daba un sorbo a la taza de café.

—¿Qué te dije de menospreciarlo? —le riñó Combeferre—. Está pasando por una situción muy delicada y necesita nuestra ayuda.

—Me da igual, Ferre. Sé que me pediste que le tratara mejor, pero es muy complicado cuando él actúa como si todo le diera igual.

—Enjolras, hicimos un trato: yo le mantendría alejado de ti en la medida de lo posible, pero, sin embargo, cuando le tuvieses cerca, tendrías que tratarle como un amigo. O al menos con respeto.

—Pero, al parecer, tú casi no cumples tu parte del trato —se quejó mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Cómo que no? Apenas hablas con él. ¿Quién crees que le mantiene alejado?¿Jesucristo?

—Mira, un ejemplo: la fiesta del padre de Courfeyrac —señaló—. Tuve que sonreírle y hablar sobre su vida privada, ¿qué más me da a mi que su padre le odie o que su madre sea prostituta?

—Se llaman amabilidad y amistad, Enjolras. Y si confió en ti, en un amigo, para contarte su infancia o problemas personales, no deberías contárselo a la primera persona que cojas —sugirió, esperando a ver si el rubio pillaba la indirecta, una especie de riña por decirle cosas que, quizás, el pintor no quería que se supiesen.

—Pero yo no quiero ser su amigo, ni su compañero, ni un conocido suyo —suspiró con enfado—. No cree en nada por lo que yo lucho y, es más, lo único que hace es estorbar en mi meta. ¿Por qué está siquiera en Les Amis de l'ABC? No cree en la lucha y no cree en la libertad, ¿por qué molestarse en asistir?

—Deja de ser tan inmaduro. Grantaire es adulto, y sabrá lo hace o deja de hacer, no está en tu mano decidir si acude a las reuniones o no —Combeferre, ya molesto por el infantil desprecio que le tenía al estudiante, se cruzó de brazos, esperando así que su amigo le explicara al fin que había ocurrido apenas un par de horas atrás.

—En realidad, sí que está en mi mano, soy el líder al fin y al cabo —convencido de que había ganado la discusión, levantó la cabeza y le miró altivo a los ojos.

—Dices que eres un líder como si dijeras que eres un rey —el médico le devolvió la jugada, el doble de poderosa, y no pudo evitar ocultar una leve sonrisa al ver al otro apartar la vista y chasquear la lengua, aceptando así su derrota. En cuestión de segundos, volvió a recordar por lo que estaba realmente preocupado y se sentó en el sofá—. Volvamos a lo importante, ¿qué ha pasado con Courfeyrac?

—Ah, sí —exclamó de repente para, acto seguido, comenzar a explicar—. Grantaire y él se bajaron al Musain, supongo que a emborracharse y conocer chicas, como siempre, pero esta vez tomaron demasiado. Debe ser que Margot fue también, pero no les saludó y se marchó, por lo que los dos la siguieron. Estaba yo con ella en la plaza abandonada que está al norte de aquí cuando llegaron.

—¿Y qué hacías tú ahí a esas horas? —Combeferre le interrumpió y se colocó bien las gafas, tanto enfadado, como angustiado.

—Comprar —acordándose de golpe, se sacó las pistolas del pantalón y las dejó encima de la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo.

—¿Otra vez el mismo señor de la otra vez? —preguntó. Al verle asentir, bufó—. No me gusta que le compres nada a ese señor, Dios sabe que le pasa en la cabeza para tener tantas armas cada semana. Lo mismo es un enfermo mental, un ladrón, un ex-convicto...

—Me da igual su estado de salud u oficio siempre que las pistolas estén bien.

—O un policía que sabe perfectamente quién eres y dónde vives y te pueda meter en la cárcel treinta años por compra y posesión de armas ilegales —terminó de decir el castaño, sabiendo que esa idea le había pasado varias veces por la mente, pero, por amor a su causa mayoritaria, la había ignorado innumerables veces.

—Déjame terminar —replicó para cambiar de tema. Si había algo que le gustaba menos que discutir con su padre, era discutir con Combeferre, quien al fin y al cabo, estaba haciendo casi la misma labor que su progenitor—. En fin, Courfeyrac se declaró a Margot, y cuando ella le rechazó, la empezó a insultar. Le intenté calmar, pero de repente sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y nos amenazó a los dos. Afortunadamente,  bajó la guardia un instante y Grantaire le pudo quitar el arma. Luego salió corriendo y el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

—¿Y dices que se enfadó porque Margot le rechazó? —repitió, procesando la información.

—Sí, pero no tomaría su confesión muy en serio. Nunca antes le había visto tan ebrio, y eso que le conozco de hacen ya casi siete años.

—¿No te das cuenta, Enjolras? Nuestro amigo está enamorado —Combeferre sonrió ante la idea de ver a Courfeyrac sentando la cabeza y miró a Enjolras, quien aún lo negaba.

—¿Me haces caso cuando te hablo? Te he dicho que jamás le había visto tan bebido. ¡Dios!¡Si incluso nos amenazó!¡Courfeyrac no sería capaz de hacer eso!

—Los borrachos nunca mienten —le recordó, ignorando el tema de la navaja y un pensamiento de "que poco conoces a Courfeyrac". Si había alguien que le conocía mejor que si mismo, era el médico.

—Los borrachos sí mienten —mencionó remarcando el "sí" recordando todas las veces que un ebrio Grantaire le había contado que le amaba y que maldecía no ser mujer para poder estar con él—. Y aunque dijese la verdad, su relación sería imposible.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Margot está prometida —la respuesta tomó por sorpresa al otro. Entreabrió la boca para comentar algo, pero realmente no sabía qué decir. Quizás pedirle que dejara de contarle los secretos de sus amigos, porque si continuaba soltando esas bombas de la gente, lo mismo alguno de los dos acababa contando algo que no deberían saber y estropeando así una amistad—. La cuestión es que me dijo que su prometido era un juez, y por cómo me habló de él, no parecía que le conociera de antes. Hay algo de su testimonio que no me cuadra... Es decir, una vez nos dijo que era de la clase baja, pero los jueces son de la alta, ¿no es extraño? Hay más cosas que nos cuenta que se contradicen, pero eso fue lo que más me llamó la atención de sus mentiras.

—Margot nos oculta muchas cosas —dijo Combeferre finalmente—. Y está en todo su derecho no contárnoslas.

La pareja se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, ¿eran cosas suyas o desde el intento de suicidio del pintor sus vidas se habían vuelto todo un drama? Sin duda alguna, que alguien se intente quitar la vida es un suceso que cambia por completo a las personas tan cercanas, como poco conocidas, de la víctima, y en aquella época, cuando quitarse la vida era un pecado, la gente sentía terror al verse próximos a estos. Los que compartían esos sentimientos y no tenían valor para acabar con su vida, simplemente se alejaban de todo y de todos y continuaban viviendo su miserable existencia en soledad, esperando a que la muerte se los llevara temprano. 

Nadie se había animado a preguntarle al estudiante las causas de su inestabilidad emocional por privacidad, pero, una vez un año atrás, Jean Prouvaire, fanático de las almas desoladas, corazones rotos y amante de la muerte, le preguntó a Grantaire cómo se sentía, y su respuesta fue más que suficiente para dar a entender que su interior estaba destruido.

_—¿Cómo me siento? —preguntó de nuevo al poeta, incrédulo por su curiosidad. Al verle asentir, carcajeó y empezó a hablar, notando como otros estudiantes habían callado sus conversaciones y le observaban de reojo, esperando ansiosos su respuesta—. Joven Jehan, yo no siento nada. No creo, no siento, no pienso. Solo soy un cadáver que bebe y pinta. ¿Sabes cuál es el sentimiento de levantarse todas las mañanas y no querer moverse de la cama sabiendo que lo único útil que harás ese día será beber? Claro que no, tú sientes, y lo que te acabo de describir yo no es una emoción, es estar vacío. A veces me pregunto a mi mismo: "¿por qué estoy vivo?¿Para qué?" Por la libertad, diría Enjolras. Para ayudar, diría Combeferre._   _Para disfrutar, diría Courfeyrac. Para reír, diría Bossuet. Para luchar, diría Feuilly. Para amar, dirías tú. Para beber, diría yo. Todas vuestras razones para vivir son buenas, la mía es... Ni siquiera llega a ser aceptable. ¿Cuál es mi propósito sino para traerlos al mundo real y destruiros así vuestras ideas de_   _la República? No creo, no siento, no pienso, y aún así miento. Solo creo en una cosa, la cosa que me hace creer, que me hace sentir, que me hace pensar, que me hace vivir. Y ahora esto sí que es una sorpresa: esa cosa de la que hablo no es el alcohol._

_—Tú no crees en nada —replicó Enjolras de repente, interrumpiéndole. Había oído su charla desde el principio, y no había podido evitar el comentario. Todos se giraron a mirarle, pero el tenía sus ojos fijos en los de su compañero, quién sonrió leve y tranquilamente y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, le devolvió la mirada._

_—Creo en ti —respondió con una tranquilidad casi inhumana, sobretodo saliendo de él._

Nadie volvió a hablar más del tema y la conversación quedó zanjada, borrándose así de las mentes de la mayoría de los revolucionarios. Los únicos que lograron retener ese recuerdo fueron Enjolras y Grantaire, y aunque no lo pareciese, solían pensar a menudo en esa charla, imaginando qué hubiese pasado si uno de los dos hubiera añadido algo o cambiado alguna de sus palabras, ¿cuál sería su relación?¿Se odiarían?¿Se querrían?¿Serían indiferentes el uno del otro? Poco importaba saber cuál sería su vínculo entonces, pues ambos sabían que, fuera cual fuese, nunca sería real.

—Tenemos que ir a buscar a Courf —mencionó al fin Enjolras levantándose de golpe. Combeferre le puso la mano en el hombro y le detuvo.

—Estoy, posiblemente, el doble de preocupado que tú por Courf, y, aún así, sé que no sería sensato salir ahora —dijo serenamente—. Ve a dormir, soy consciente de que no duermes desde hace dos días, te oigo trabajar por la noche. El sueño no nos ayudará a encontrar a nuestro amigo y la oscuridad nos ralentizará la búsqueda, así que mejor descansa y mañana le buscaremos. Posiblemente consiga cautivar a alguna muchacha y pasará la noche en su piso, así que no debemos preocuparnos.

Con un simple movimiento de cabeza del médico, Enjolras se dirigió a su dormitorio, directo a lanzarse a los brazos de Morfeo, pero, antes de entrar a la sala, escuchó cómo el otro le llamaba.

—Es mejor que no le contemos a nadie lo que ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo? —sugirió cuando el líder se giró para oírle—. Bastante sufrieron todos cuando desapareció Grantaire, y no merecen preocuparse por Courf también. ¿Hay alguien más que presenciara la escena?

—No, pero se lo contamos a Jehan. Más o menos. Le mentimos porque ni Margot, ni yo, teníamos ganas de explicarlo —medio sonmoliento, intentaba recodar la charla que había tenido con el poeta apenas una hora y media atrás—. Margot estaba muy alterada, y como creí que Courf estaría aquí y no sería buena idea dejarla sola, fuimos a casa de Prouvaire y le explicamos que unos hombres habían tratado de asaltarnos con armas blancas. Tal y como había planeado, se ofreció casi al instante a dejarla dormir en su casa.

El médico asintió y le indicó que podía marchar a descansar, mientras tanto, él recogió la taza usada y la metió en el fregadero para limpiarla por la mañana. Dejó el cigarro apagado en el cenicero, que estaba ya a rebosar, y se dirigió a su propia habitación, puesto que no creía que su cuerpo pudiese aguantar ni una sola sorpresa más.

La mañana llegó demasiado deprisa. Combeferre, cuyo cuarto estaba orientado al este y por ello la luz del amanecer entraba antes que en el resto de la casa, se levantó primero. Parpadeó consecutivas veces para despertar del todo, pensando que todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior era un sueño, pero cuando estuvo en el salón y no pudo escuchar los fuertes ruidos que hacía el abogado al respirar, decidió que todo había sido real y su amigo se había marchado de casa de verdad. Preparó dos tazas de café con lo que le había sobrado en la cafetera del otro día, y como intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible, le eran audibles los plácidos y leves ronquidos de Enjolras, quien se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta al irse a dormir.

El estudiante tomó uno de los muchos periódicos que estaban tirados por la encimera y empezó a leer, con resignación, la columna de política del diario de cuatro días atrás, el cuál no había tenido oportunidad de ojear aún. Leyó como el rey había subido los impuestos de nuevo y un diminuto artículo con la letra tan pequeña que se tuvo que quitar las gafas para poder leerlo en el que se hablaba de una fábrica que se había cerrado recientemente, dejando así a más de ciento cincuenta trabajadores desempleados. En un momento dado, dejó de oír los sonidos provenientes de la habitación del rubio, y en cuanto levantó la vista, se lo encontró de pie, como un muerto viviente y mirando a la pared vacía.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al verle tan perdido.

—No, nada, estaba pensando —respondió volviendo al mundo real. Entró a la cocina, y, sentándose al lado de su compañero, dio un sorbo al café ya preparado, agradecido por el gesto del médico de prepararle una taza. Como cualquier otro estudiante de este mundo, Enjolras necesitaba su café al despertar, sino, no era persona, ¡a saber cuantas horas sin dormir se pasaba entre los estudios y la revolución! Solo su otro amor verdadero a parte de Francia, el café, le compensaba el sueño.

—¿En qué? —curioseó, pero, rápidamente, perdió el interés—. Déjame adivinar... ¿Francia?

—Por increíble que parezca, no —confesó, asombrando así a Combeferre, que pensaba en que la vida, o por lo menos la suya propia, estaba llena de sorpresas.

—¿Cómo es eso? Sí que debe ser importante si ocupa el hueco de Francia en tu mente.

—Uno de mis mejores amigos parece que ha perdido la cabeza y está desaparecido. Por supuesto que me importa Francia, casi que me importa más ella que mi propia vida, pero que la anteponga a mi no significa que lo haga también a la tuya o a la de Courfeyrac.

—Omitiendo que quieres más a un país que a ti mismo... ¿Me consideras como de uno de tus mejores amigos? Que alabado me siento ahora mismo —se puso la mano cerca del corazón para simular halago, pero Enjolras no pareció entender el sarcasmo de la oración, por lo que frunció el entrecejo y le miró extrañado.

—Pues claro —afirmó—. Creí que ya lo sabías.

—Ironía, Enjolras, ironía —explicó sonriendo con ternura—. ¡Por supuesto que sé que nos quieres! Courfeyrac y yo somos las únicas personas a las que no nos hablas con un tono despectivo, si eso no es amistad, entonces no sé el qué lo es.

—Yo no les hablo a los demás con tono despectivo... —musitó el rubio para sí mismo. ¿De verdad trataba al resto de esa manera?

—Supongo que todos están acostumbrados y lo ven como algo normal, así que, realmente, no debes preocuparte por eso —le tranquilizó. A pesar de ello, Enjolras sentía algo removerse en su estómago. Decidió que era de los muchos cafés que había tomado, desechando así la primera idea que le había venido a la mente: culpabilidad. Combeferre tomó el periódico que había estado leyendo y le señaló el artículo de la fábrica, cambiando de tema—. Seguramente que los trabajadores despedidos estén enfadados. A lo mejor Feuilly conoce a alguno de ellos, y  entre conexiones, podemos convencerlos a unirse a nuestra batalla. No convenceremos a todos, pero quizás a veinte sí.

—¿Veinte? Lograremos convencer a los ciento cincuenta —aseguró terminando de leer la noticia—. La nuestra es la mejor causa a la que se podrían unir nunca, ¿qué francés no querría salvar a su país de su horrible monarquía?

—El patriarcado, los aristócratas, el rey mismo... —citó, contando con los dedos de sus manos varios ejemplos más. Cuando no tuvo más que añadir, se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amigo, quien estaba a punto de rugirle de vuelta con un discurso sobre la libertad. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, sonrió—. ¿No dijiste que estabas preocupado por Courf?

—¡Y lo estoy! —exclamó para defenderse—. ¡Pero no es mi culpa que me menciones a Francia y yo empiece a hablar de ella!

—¿Y de quién es culpa entonces?

Se mantuvo sin hablar un par de segundos, hasta que, dándose por vencido, terminó su desayuno en silencio, escuchando la muda risa triunfal de su amigo. No sabía como demonios hacía para ganarle en cualquier pequeño debate que tuvieran. Cuando terminó la bebida, metió la taza, junto a la de su compañero, que también estaba terminada, en el fregadero, donde ya se empezaban a acumular los recipientes. Miró el reloj que estaba colocado encima de la cómoda y, al ver que apenas eran las seis, se animó a darse una ducha para quitarse el olor a alcohol y tabaco que le habían impregnado la noche anterior. Mientras entraba al baño, Combeferre había vuelto a su periódico y no había notado que su compañero había desaparecido de la estancia. Se estaba quejando en voz alta de la enfermedad que se estaba expandiendo por el sur cuando, de repente, escuchó golpes en la puerta. Sonriente, pensando que era Courfeyrac, se acercó a esta, y al abrirla y no encontrarse con él, no pudo ocultar su decepción.

—Buenos días,  _monsieur_ , lamento despertarle —se disculpó el chico, que no aparentaba más de diecisiete años.

—No, no, estaba despierto —sacudió la cabeza para quitarle importancia y entrecerró los ojos, pensando que le vería mejor—. Me suena de mucho...

—Sí, nos hemos visto creo que alguna vez.

—¡Ah, sí! Vino un día a una reunión en el café, ¿me equivoco? Si no recuerdo mal, estudiaba abogacía con mi amigo Courfeyrac.

—Efectivamente. Y de esa misma persona le venía yo a hablar hoy.

—¿Courfeyrac? —preguntó de nuevo, sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir—. ¿Courfeyrac el alto, no tan guapo, pelo rizado y sonrisa de diablo?¿ _Ese_  Courfeyrac?

—A menos que conozca otro con esas características... Sí,  _ese_ Courfeyrac.

—¿Está bien?¿Está a salvo?¿Está vivo? —le interrogó, pero se quedó cortado y repasó la conversación que estaban teniendo en su mente. No recordaba que hubiese dicho que había platicado con el abogado. Lo mismo iba a pedirle una tarea y él le estaba alarmando con una desaparición—. Espere, espere, ¿de quiere hablar?

—No quiero saber detalles ni meterme en sus vidas privadas, solo he venido aquí porque me está pagando tres francos, pero a lo que está seguramente pensando: sí, sé que ayer ocurrió algo entre ustedes y se marchó de aquí. De hecho, yo estoy aquí porque ayer me lo encontré por la calle y me invitó a vivir en su nuevo piso.

—¿En su nuevo qué? —tartamudeó. Quizás había oído mal y había dicho "me invitó a ligar en su nuevo bar". Aunque eso también carecía de sentido, parecía mucho más lógico que lo otro.

—Su nuevo piso. Es mucho más pequeño que este —echó una discreta ojeada al interior y se encogió de hombros—. Aunque está cerca de aquí.

—Pero cómo que su nuevo piso. Ayer durmió aquí. Como casi todos los días desde hace dos años. Es imposible que se haya comprado una nueva casa de la noche a la mañana —con la boca entreabierta, no sabía ni qué decir ni qué pensar.

—Me dijo que sabía que me iba a preguntar eso, y por ello me pidió que le explicara que tenía ese piso desde hace un par de meses, pero que apenas había pasado por allí porque le gustaba vivir con usted y con... Vaya, no me acuerdo del nombre —aclaró, sin poder recordar el nombre del rubio.

—Enjolras.

—¡Sí, él! —exclamó con felicidad. Carraspeó para recomponer la compostura y le miró a los ojos—. Dijo que quería venir él a disculparse, pero apenas dio un paso y se cayó al suelo. No sé qué le pasaba, quizás está enfermo.

—Quizás tiene una resaca que no se puede ni mantener en pie —interrumpió Enjolras de repente, que salió del baño con el pelo aún empapado.

—Te vas a resfriar —le riñó Combeferre.

—Me da igual —respondió cortante. Después se giró y miró al recién llegado—. ¿Puedes llevarnos hasta él?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse con los otros dos detrás, que en cuestión de milésimas, se habían calzado y habían cerrado la puerta. Empezaron a bajar las escaleras veloces como un rayo, y cuando estuvieron fuera del portal, Enjolras puso la mano en el hombro del joven para llamar su atención y, sin mirarle, habló.

—¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? No creo haberlo oído.

—Marius —respondió—. Marius Pontmercy.


	9. La primera revuelta

Marius guió a la pareja por la silenciosa calle, en la que apenas había gente, hasta llegar a un edificio de dos plantas que parecía estar recién construido. Entraron al rellano, en donde pudieron apreciar que era exactamente igual al de su casa, aunque quizás unos pocos metros menos, y se limpiaron los zapatos en el felpudo. El más joven de los tres saludó a la malhumorada casera, la que había entreabierto el portillo para ver quien acababa de llegar, y subió al primer piso, en el cual solo habían dos apartamentos.

—Es este —señaló la puerta de la derecha con la marca de una A y, acto seguido, llamó—. Aún no me ha dado una llave.

Escucharon gruñidos al otro lado, un golpe seco en el suelo y unas fuertes pisadas acercándose, las tres cosas en ese orden.

—No des tan fuerte —protestó el chico mientras abría la puerta. Los recién llegados observaron su lamentable aspecto, y por unos instantes, a Enjolras le vino a la cabeza el parecido que tenía en ese momento con el cínico de Grantaire. Con la camisa sucia y desabotonada, el pelo revuelto con trozos de lo que parecían ser migas de pan y falto de pantalones, Courfeyrac no daba exactamente el aspecto de un abogado responsable.

—Dios, Courfeyrac, parece que no te duches desde hace días —dijo Combeferre con una mueca de asco.

—Oiga, muchacho, le pedí que les dijera que estaba bien, no que me los trajese. Para eso ya habría ido yo —el abogado miró a Marius y frunció el ceño.

—Perdone,  _monsieur_. El chico alto me pidió que le guiase hasta aquí... —se disculpó el pobre, que no se lograba acordar del nombre del rubio.

—Courfeyrac, le he pedido que nos trajera porque tu estado de ayer era lamentable y estábamos muy preocupados —aclaró Enjolras. El estudiante, que no se había percatado antes de su presencia, se sorprendió de verle ahí, después de lo que había ocurrido.

—Ay, quería mantener mi dignidad por un par de días más... —gimoteó el nombrado avergonzado de sí mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con inocencia.

—A que tengo recuerdos borrosos de ayer y sé a ciencia cierta que tú aparecías en lo que fuera que hiciese.

—¿No recuerdas nada?

El abogado negó con la cabeza y se apartó de la puerta para dejarles entrar. Empezaron a pasar, uno a uno, para descubrir que los dos únicos muebles de todo el piso eran un sillón grande que parecía haber salido de un basurero colocado en el centro del salón y un colchón individual que estaba en uno de los dos dormitorios de la casa. El baño, afortunadamente, estaba ya amueblado con el equipamiento básico: retrete, bañera y lavabo; y la cocina tenía una mesa y dos fogones, los cuales estaban cubiertos de unas mantas para evitar el polvo.

—¿Y no recuerdas a nadie más de ayer? —volvió a preguntar el rubio mientras se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, puesto que los demás se habían apropiado del sofá.

—Me acuerdo de que estabas tú, otro hombre que bebía conmigo, que supongo que sería Grantaire, y una chica —nombró. Al decir a la mujer, rió el solo y les echó a los otros una mirada pícara—. Una chica que, lo admito, estaba muy buena. Incluso borracho tengo buenos criterios. Lástima que no me acuerde de quién era, lo hubiésemos pasado de maravilla los dos juntos... Y no me refiero al tipo de cosas que a Enj le parecen divertidas, sino las que divierten al resto de hombres del planeta.

Tras su confesión, Combeferre sonrió y empezó a reír, al igual que Enjolras, el que si no hubiera presenciado el espectáculo la noche anterior, hubiese admitido que los francos que había apostado unos meses atrás sobre la relación de Margot y Courfeyrac estaban perdidos.

—Si no te hubieras embriagado con Grantaire anoche, quizás si hubieses podido "divertirte" con esa misteriosa mujer —replicó Enjolras con una sonrisa burlona, la cual era difícil de ver en él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió levantando una ceja.

—¿Quieres que te digamos quién es la chica? —preguntó Combeferre.

Courfeyrac se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos en silencio, intentando averiguar quién podía ser la mujer, y cuando creyó dar con una respuesta, enterró la cara entre sus dos manos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No. No. No —negó repetidas veces y miró a Enjolras entre los huecos de los dedos de sus manos—. Dime que no es ella.

—Lo siento, Courf, pero toda mala acción tiene su consecuencia —el médico pasó el brazo alrededor suya y le dio una especie de abrazo reconfortante—. Deberías habernos hecho caso cuando te dijimos que no bebieras tanto.

—Siento interrumpir, pero... ¿Quién es  _ella_? —comentó Marius de repente. Había escuchado la conversación entera, pero no había logrado comprender casi nada de lo que hablaban, puesto que él conocía la parte de la historia que ya había contado a Enjolras y Combeferre y no sabía quiénes eran los demás partícipes de la obra.

—Se llama Margot, es una amiga —explicó este último—, y recitando aquí las palabras de mi amigo hace un par de meses, o quizás menos: "está buena y la tengo ganas".

—No dije eso —se defendió el susodicho.

—Ah, ¿no?¿Y qué dijiste entonces?

—No lo sé, pero no fue eso.

—Courfeyrac —le llamó Enjolras—. Quiero preguntarte algo.

—Dime.

—¿Te gusta Margot?

—Hombre, pues está bien.

—No me refiero a quieras acostarte con ella, sino, más bien, si te imaginas cómo sería si fueseis pareja.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al abogado. Al principio, pensaba en gritarle que si estaba loco, luego, en negarle varias veces, pero, en realidad, sí que sentía algo por la chica, cosa que le costaba mucho aceptar, sobre todo cuando estaba con sus amantes y no podía dejar de imaginarla. No sabía como llamar a ese sentimiento, era algo nuevo para él y tenía miedo de compartirlo y destruir aún más su relación. Además, había visto lo mucho que había sufrido su padre por la muerte de su madre hacían unos años, y temía que debido a la mala salud de su amiga, ella también les abandonara antes de lo debido y, por ello, que sufriese durante el resto de sus días y quedase viudo.

—Pudiera ser. Quién sabe. Más de una vez he matado a mis herederos por ella —rió por su propio comentario y se dio cuenta de que tan solo Combeferre había entendido su referencia por la cara de asco que estaba poniendo. Echó de menos a Grantaire, él siempre le reía las bromas y, la mayoría de veces, era él el que las creaba.

—No lo entiendo —confesó Enjolras, bastante confundido.

—Que se ha masturbado pensando en ella —explicó Combeferre con asco. El abogado rió ante las caras de sus tres compañeros, quienes ahora no se podían quitar esa visual de Courfeyrac de la mente.

—Dios, Courfeyrac, no sé qué es peor, que te haya tocado las manos o tener que ver a Margot y no poder decirla nada de esto —el rubio apartó la mirada para observar el suelo y que no se notase el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Oh, vamos, ¡cómo si tú nunca lo hubieras hecho! —exclamó, para después recordar con quién hablaba—. Bah, es verdad, seguro que tú no sabes ni dónde se sitúa el pene.

Enjolras soltó una pequeña risa que sorprendió a sus dos amigos, ¿era el líder realmente cómo el resto de hombres de su edad? A lo mejor se reía de la vergüenza que le causaba el tema y no porque en realidad no era tan inocente cómo ellos creían.

—Venga ya —bufó el de gafas al llegar a una conclusión—. No me digas que te has tocado pensando en Francia.

—Pues sí —mintió para zanjar el tema. Él sabía a la perfección quién era la persona en la que pensaba algunas noches, y ni a sus mejores amigos les podía dar el nombre.

Un extrañado Marius quería irse de esa casa y dejar a ese trío de locos para siempre, pero otra parte de él le decía que se quedase, que conociese a esas personas y que descubriese más sobre ellos. No creo que haga falta decir que esa parte que decía que se quedase era, en realidad, su pobre situación económica, que no le permitía el lujo de irse a otro lugar. Además, le interesaba saber más sobre el grupo de revolucionarios, que apoyaban la misma moción que él.

—Voy a cambiar de tema solamente porque Enjolras me está haciendo sentir deshonra por Les Amis de l'ABC... —indicó Courfeyrac, que en verdad no sabía si sentir sorpresa porque su amigo fuera hombre al fin y al cabo, o asco porque el mismo pensase en Francia—. Volviendo al tema de Margot: quizás sí me guste. Me gustan un par de cosas de ella: me gusta su optimismo; me gusta su risa; me gusta su voz cuando canta; me gustan sus dedos cuando toca el piano; me gusta cuando tose; me gustan sus pocas pecas; me gustan, obviamente, sus pechos; me gusta su pelo; me gustan sus labios; me gusta...

—¿Hay algo que no te guste? —interrumpió el médico.

—Eh... —pensó—. No me gusta su gato.

—¿Pierre? Yo lo he visto un par de veces y es bastante tranquilo. Creo que es de las cosas que no te podrían no gustar.

—A mi me ve y me saca las uñas —se encogió de hombros y bufó—. A saber por qué, nunca le he hecho nada, y yo con los gatos me suelo llevar perfectamente.

—Tal vez sabe que le quieres quitar a Margot e intenta disuadirte —sugirió sonriente.

—Sea como sea, ahora mismo me odia, así que no creo que tenga muchas posibilidades si me declaro —suspiró. Vio de reojo como Combeferre y Enjolras compartían una mirada de complicidad y descubrió, casi al instante, que le ocultaban algo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

—Decírmelo —ordenó, preocupado por lo que podría haber hecho.

—Es solamente que ayer te declaraste a Margot, y cuando ella te rechazó, tú te pusiste a llamarla zorra y calientapollas y nos amenazaste a ambos con una navaja —reveló el rubio.

Un incrédulo Courfeyrac le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, y sin decir nada, volvió a enterrar la cara entre las manos y gritó, sorprendiendo al otro abogado, que no se esperaba ese gesto, al contrario de los otros dos. Sin dejar que nadie más añadiese nada más humillante que hizo la noche anterior, se levantó, se puso con un movimiento demasiado rápido los pantalones y abrió una ventana, dejando pasar una cálida brisa. Se dirigió a Enjolras y sonrió como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste el año pasado que Abril era el mejor mes para salir a la calle y rebelarse contra el monarca? —preguntó. Ambos sabían que esa conversación nunca la habían tenido, pero por lástima hacia el abogado, que parecía ser que todo le salía mal últimamente, asintió con la cabeza—. El domingo después de misa sería una buena opción para empezar nuestra llamada al pueblo.

El rubio se rascó la barbilla para pensar y aceptó la propuesta. Sabía perfectamente que lo había dicho para así comunicarse lo menos posible con la chica y tener algo con lo que tener la cabeza ocupada, pero, al mismo tiempo, la idea no era tan descabellada y podía dar resultado. Entre los tres, empezaron a hablar sobre tácticas de cómo debían actuar y cuál podría ser su discurso, y no fue hasta ya más tarde que descubrieron que Marius se había marchado, puesto que se habían olvidado completamente de él y se comenzaba a aburrir por no poder entender los códigos y palabras clave que tenían entre sí. En la tarde, como hacían todos los lunes, se reunieron con el resto de miembros de Les Amis de l'ABC en el Corinto, en esa sala que tenían reservada solo para ellos, y compartieron su plan. Al principio, los jóvenes no parecían muy entusiasmados por el alzamiento, pero tal era la alegría con la que lo explicaba Enjolras, que pronto la mayoría se había apuntado.

La semana pasó demasiado rápida para todos. Habían trabajado muy duro esos últimos días en buscar gente para su causa y convencerlos a todos, pero el domingo por la mañana, haciendo un recuento, tenían casi sesenta personas. El líder del grupo alentaba triunfal a los demás y les daba un discurso de lo grande que era su país y lo mucho que debían luchar por él. En otras circunstancias, todos habrían hecho oídos sordos y hubiesen asentido con botellas de cerveza en la mano, pero tal era su nivel de adrenalina, que todos le escuchaban e, inclusive, añadían alguno que otro comentario para estimular.

Mientras todos se preparaban en una de las calles más importantes y concurridas de París, Grantaire y Margot, casi indiferentes al tema, compraban en el mercado, apenas quince metros de separación de los revolucionarios.

—¿Sabías que hoy se prepara la revuelta? —le recordó el pintor—. Creí que irías después de misa, pero ahora que te veo aquí comprando tan tranquila...

—Sé que es hoy, pero no creo que sea buena idea ir. Courfeyrac estará ahí, y ninguno de los dos tenemos muchas ganas de vernos por el momento. No después de... Todo —se excusó ella mirando unas telas.

—Algún día tendréis que volveros a hablar.

—Eso espero —susurró para sí misma. Para que no le pidiese repetir lo que había dicho, le miró y le dio una dulce sonrisa—. ¿Qué quieres cenar hoy?

El estudiante no pudo nunca responder su pregunta, puesto que se escucharon disparos y una avalancha de gente se le echó encima, tirándole al suelo y perdiendo de vista a su compañera. Se levantó con dificultad de la calzada y buscó su bastón por el piso, pero al no encontrarlo, se agarró de la chaqueta de un desconocido, el cual, aunque no sabía en ese instante, era uno de sus amigos. El desconocido se deshizo de su cazadora a la velocidad del rayo pensando que un policía le había agarrado y siguió corriendo, dejando al pintor con un mal apoyo y una prenda de ropa nueva en la mano. Se colocó la mitad del cuerpo en el suelo y la otra mitad manteniendo el equilibro, y cuando ya se sintió más fiable de su posición, pudo ya escuchar a Margot gritar su nombre un par de veces,pero justo cuando se dispuso a gritarla de vuelta, alguien le tomó del brazo y le escondió tras un puesto de frutas. Se apoyó contra la madera y giró la cabeza a su derecha a ver quién había sido su salvador, y por poco no le da un paro cardíaco al encontrarse a Enjolras jadeando y con una carabina (esperaba que no fuera una carabina) sobresaliendo del pantalón.

—Joder, creí que estabas muerto y que estaban pisando tu cadáver —dijo, con el aliento ya recuperado.

—¿Y por qué ibas a salvar a un cadáver? Es más, ¿por qué ibas a salvar mi cadáver? —cuestionó observándole de arriba a abajo.

—Porque si te hubiese dejado ahí, Combeferre me habría matado a mí.

—Pues hubiese preferido que me abandonaras. Con un poco de suerte me habrían pisado la cabeza para matarme —comentó, un poco desilusionado ya que esperaba que el rubio dijese que le había salvado porque no podía soportar una vida sin él o cualquier otro tópico amoroso que amaba Jehan.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Lástima que... —empezó a decir. Tragó saliva al recordar su trato con el médico y miró al otro, que esperaba expectante su frase, aun sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

—¿Lástima que qué?

—Lástima que... Lástima que pienses eso, la vida es bella —suspiró. Logró arreglar la situación, pero eso no solucionaba el problema del desprecio.

—Será bella para ti, que al parecer no dejas de hacer cosas —señaló refiriéndose a los gritos que se escuchaban detrás del puesto.

—Hablando de la revuelta... ¿tú dónde estabas? Porque Prouvaire preguntó por ti y aseguró que ibas a venir —levantó una ceja a modo de reproche y cruzó los brazos.

—Ya, bueno, en cuanto a eso... Margot me preguntó si tenía que hacer algo, que ella iba a misa y después a comprar para hacer la cena. Y pues pensé yo: Dios es lo más importante que hay y la comida de Margot está deliciosa, así que la voy a acompañar. Pero al final no entré a la iglesia, me quedé en un bar bebiendo —explicó rascándose la cabeza para recordar todo lo que había hecho esa mañana, tal vez la chica no le había preguntado directamente, pero sí lo había insinuado. Al ver la decepción en la cara del otro, desvió la mirada a sus zapatos, los cuales estaban sucios y tenían una mancha de sangre reciente, posiblemente de alguien que le había pisado durante el alboroto.

—La propia Margot me dijo el jueves que no iba a venir, pero que a ti no te lo iba a impedir. Busca una excusa más creíble —bufó enfadado.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó alzando la voz para después resoplar indignado—. Además, ¿a ti que más te da que vaya o no? Me odias. Me odiaste desde el primer momento que hablamos y me sigues odiando ahora, ¿por qué finges tanto, pues? Si tanto te disgusta que esté cerca tuya, dímelo y ya, pero no hagas todo un paripé de la "gran amistad" que tenemos. Sabes que tus causas no me importan lo más mínimo y que no voy a luchar por ella nunca.

El líder guardó silencio, le había pillado. No sabía cómo se había enterado de todas esas cosas si se pasaba ebrio la mitad del tiempo y parecía ignorar cualquier cosa que ocurriese a su alrededor, pero lo había conseguido, y eso le chafaba la mitad de su trato. Suspiró con desgana y comenzó a jugar con el anillo que tenía en la mano derecha.

—¿Sabes quién me regaló esto? —le preguntó más calmado cuando vio que había captado su atención—. Una persona muy importante para mi.

—Enhorabuena, ¿qué quieres que te diga? —contestó indiferente, aunque se moría de curiosidad de saber más sobre el abalorio.

—Esa persona tan importante es mi padre —continuó—. Toda mi vida he sido un fuerte defensor de la república, y mi padre, cercano al rey, no aprobaba eso. Siempre que salía con temas de política se enfadaba y me comenzaba a gritar diciendo que me callase, a veces incluso se le escapaba algún golpe o algún insulto. Él decía que todo por lo que yo luchaba era una ilusión, que seguiríamos teniendo monarquía hasta que mis propios nietos murieran, que yo peleaba por una causa sin salida y moriría en vano.

—¿Y por qué era tan importante un escéptico como tu padre? —indagó, omitiendo el "alguien como yo".

Sacó el anillo de su dedo y tomó la mano libre de Grantaire, ya que en una aún tenía agarrada la chaqueta de aquel hombre. Le insertó con sutileza la joya en el dedo anular y le dio su más verdadera y humilde sonrisa. El pintor, que no sabía si estaba soñando o había bebido demasiado y estaba en un como etílico, le observó dificultosamente. Tenía la respiración alterada por el roce que habían hecho sus manos y el pulso le temblaba más que de costumbre, y aún así, tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad cómo para devolverle la profunda mirada. No sabía qué había hecho cambiar tan de repente la actitud del rubio, pero se lo agradecía a todos los dioses, incluso estaba seguro que eso era un regalo de Dios por casi entrar en la iglesia.

—A veces se necesita gente que destruya tus sueños para así poderlos hacer realidad y demostrar que se equivocan —comentó sin dejar de mirarle—. A esas personas no puedes mostrarles nada más que odio, ya que si les muestras un poco de afecto, te vuelves demasiado vulnerable y pueden destruir tus deseos por completo en cuestión de segundos. Así que, Grantaire, no pienses que te odio, porque, tal vez no seas tan importante como lo son Combeferre o Courfeyrac, pero eres importante para mi.

Se tomaron las manos, se besaron, toda la sociedad aceptó su romance y pasaron una buena vida en una Francia sin rey. Eso le hubiese gustado decir a Grantaire, pero se tuvo que quedar con la realidad: Enjolras le gritó que se apartase, pero fue muy tarde porque un par de guardias le tomaron por los dos brazos, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado. Vio cómo su amor huía lejos de ellos, lejos de él, y se escabullía entre los demás soldados, consiguiendo escapar.

Quizás estaba un poco bebido, pero jamás olvidaría ese domingo de Abril de 1828 en el que Enjolras le dijo que era alguien importante para él.

Jamás.


	10. Sentimientos confusos

—Muévete —le ordenó el oficial con un empujón.

Sin soltarle, le llevaron con brusquedad por la abrumada calle bajo las miradas despectivas de los pueblerinos. Notó cómo, sin querer, le hacían chocar levemente con otro de los presos, y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa al descubrir a su amigo Courfeyrac, que con un ojo morado y la camisa roja miraba al frente con desprecio. "Al menos no estaré solo en la celda" pensó Grantaire mientras observaba cómo un grupo de policías se acercaba a ellos.

—Tú —el que parecía el general señaló al abogado con el dedo índice y se aproximó más a él—. ¿Has sido tú el que ha pegado a mi soldado?

Ni un buenas tardes ni un tratado de usted, el señor estaba tan alterado que había incluso olvidado los modales. Un chico joven apareció por detrás del comandante, con un ojo sangrando, la mano mordida, falto de un diente y la mejilla hinchada. Courfeyrac reparó en él, pero no se giró a verle, en vez de eso, continuó contemplando al jefe, desafiante.

—Sí, fui yo —respondió sonriente, sabiendo las consecuencias de su respuesta.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, los cinco policías que estaban atrás y los dos que sujetaban al arrestado le rodearon, y antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, le empezaron a pegar. No se molestaron siquiera en intentar ocultar que lo disfrutaban, y, de hecho, prácticamente obligaron a Grantaire y al resto de presentes asistir a la escena, la cual incluso revolvió el estómago del pintor. Había pasado por cosas peores, pero ver cómo machacaban a su amigo era demasiado para él.

Le tiraron al suelo con tan solo un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula, y al tener las manos atadas a la espalda, no podía defenderse de ninguno de los golpes. Fuertes patadas recibían las partes del dorso y del esternón mientras que el pobre se doblaba sobre sí mismo y gemía de dolor. Uno, que parecía bastante mayor que los demás, se empezó a emocionar de más y le pisó la mano, posiblemente rompiendo algunas partes de ella, pero el herido seguía sin gritar, comprendiendo que si salía la más mínima exclamación de su boca, sufriría incluso más. Entre jadeos por el esfuerzo de los policías y gimoteos del que estaba siendo pegado, se escucharon pasos rápidos y cortos entre la multitud, y tras un par de quejas de los ciudadanos por los empujones que estaban recibiendo, una chica consiguió hacerse paso y llegar hasta el corrillo de agentes, que parecían haber parado y se habían distanciado del cuerpo del estudiante.

—¡Courfeyrac! —aulló Margot con la voz desgarrada. Aprovechó el hueco que había quedado alrededor de este y se puso de rodillas en frente suya para ayudarle a incorporarse. Le tomó la cara entre ambas manos y le acarició con el pulgar las mejillas rojizas, manchándose de su sangre. Le contempló con lágrimas en los ojos, y con la voz a punto de romperse, apoyó su frente contra la de su amigo bajando un poco la vista—. Dios, Courfeyrac, ¿por qué dices nada? Esto es culpa mía, Dios mío, lo siento.

—No es culpa tuya —la intentó calmar con hilo de voz ronca. La separó de él y la dio un intento de sonrisa—. Yo soy el que lo siente. Por todo.

—No te disculpes por nada, cualquier cosa que hubieras hecho está perdonada —susurró, de forma que solo ellos dos pudieran oír lo que decía—. ¿Por qué no dijiste que tú no le habías pegado?¿Por qué no le has dicho que había sido yo? Dios de mi vida, Courfeyrac...

Se acercó un poco más a ella con disimulo, consiguiendo que tan solo unos centímetros les separaran. Apenas pestañeaba, solo analizaba cualquier mínimo detalle de la cara de la chica, puesto que sabía que pasaría en la cárcel bastante tiempo y a su cuerpo no le gustaba la idea de no tener a mano por la noche el dibujo de la chica que había encargado hacer a Grantaire unas semanas atrás. La otorgó la sonrisa ladeada que solía darle a sus presas antes de atacarlas y se arrimó un poco más.

—Margot —musitó sin fuerzas al ver como el general se acercaba a ellos para separarles—. Aún no estoy seguro, pero...

—¿Pero...?

—Creo que te quiero.

—¿Qué? —tartamudeó, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar o qué decir. Ya era la segunda vez que se la declaraba, y ninguna de las dos veces había estado en un estado decente. Quizás deliraba por el dolor

El superior estaba cerca y esa era su última oportunidad de actuar.

—Esta vez no estoy borracho —aseguró—. Y tampoco sé a ciencia cierta si es amor o qué es, así que necesito hacer algo para comprobarlo. Debo hacerlo, lo siento.

La chica asintió levemente, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el abogado unió sus labios con los suyos en un corto y placentero beso de despedida. No hubieron lenguas o intenciones sexuales, fue solo un beso para descubrir si realmente estaba enamorado de ella o no, era un beso inocente, infantil, casi como si ese hubiese sido su primer beso. Ambos cerraron los párpados durante el breve intervalo de tiempo que duró el roce, quizás por costumbre o quizás por dejarse llevar, pero apenas se separaron y abrieron de nuevo los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa tonta que tenían ambos en la cara, el capataz tomó a Margot por el brazo y la alejó con brusquedad, sacándola así de su estupefacción.

—Que asco me dais los jóvenes de ahora —gruñó levantando a la chica del suelo—. ¿No tenéis casa para hacer esas cosas o qué?

—¿Y usted acaso no tiene corazón, cabrón? —espetó la muchacha recordando de repente cuál era la causa del estado de Courfeyrac.

—Solo hago mi trabajo —se encogió de hombros, y tras echarla la una ojeada de arriba a abajo, se dispuso a girar para aproximarse al castaño—. Mire, la doy una oportunidad porque me ha dado pena: váyase ahora y no la haremos nada.

—Que asco me da usted. Casi mata a alguien y ahora se intenta hacer el héroe dejándome marchar.

—Si me toca mucho los cojones, no tendré más remedio que meterla a usted también en la cárcel por desafiar a la autoridad.

Con semblante serio y desafiante, Margot no se movió de su sitio. Que la disparara si quisiera, pero no dejaría que siguieran golpeando a Courfeyrac. Al menos no después de haberse sacrificado por ella.

El policía resopló con desgana y se dispuso a ordenar su detención, pero justo en ese instante, una sombra rubia se acercó a la chica por detrás, la abrazó por la cintura y la sacó de la escena en contra de su voluntad, dejando perplejos a todos los presentes, que aún no habían logrado entender del todo la situación.

Grantaire, que estaba sintiendo demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo, tuvo que girarse para no vomitarle encima a uno de guardias que aun le sujetaban, pero, igualmente, recibió una mueca asqueada del mismo. Mientras se recuperaba, otros tres agentes levantaban al abogado del suelo, y ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie, le empezaron a arrastrar hacia la comisaría, a la cual llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba abarrotada, tanto de reclusas, como de policías, y aún así, les dieron una propia celda, en donde estaban el resto de revolucionarios.

—Delacroix —un hombre trajeado con pinta de abogado llamó al general y le dio unos papeles. Le susurró una cosa al oído y le indicó que le siguiese a una sala más apartada.

—Pónganse cómodos, estarán aquí bastante tiempo —sugirió el recién llamado mientras cerraba con llave la puerta del calabozo y se marchaba para seguir al otro.

Apenas se escuchó el ruido de la cancela cerrándose, Courfeyrac ya se había tirado al suelo, abatido y muerto de dolor. Joly y Combeferre le colocaron en el único banco que había, y, entre que miraban sus heridas y comprobaban su estado, hablaban de términos de medicina que nadie más aparte de ellos lograba entender. Grantaire se quedó de pie frente a la puerta sin saber muy bien que hacer. Él no pertenecía a ese grupo, no debía estar ahí, y aún menos por la causa a la que él no apoyaba. De repente, cuando pasada ya una media hora no tenía nada mejor que hacer o discutir en su mente, reparó en la chaqueta que había cogido de un desconocido y que los guardias habían amarrado alrededor de su cintura. La desató y la echó una ojeada curiosa, pues le era vagamente familiar. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y rebuscó para ver si encontraba algo interesante, pero dentro solo habían dos francos y una hoja arrugada. Sacó el papel y lo desdobló para leerlo, e incluso con manchas de agua y tinta, consiguió descifrar la mayoría de lo que ponía:

_"Estimado monsieur Frédéric,_

_Lamentamos comunicarle que su préstamo de 65.000 FRF ha sido denegado debido a la insuficiencia de fondos totales. Si lo desea, puede hacer una extracción su dinero total en la cuenta: 48.723 FRF_

_Contactaremos con usted en el caso de reembolso en un mínimo plazo de 3-4 días._

_Préstamos Blainville"_

El pintor se encogió de hombros al terminar de leer, al fin y al cabo, esa nota no le afectaba en nada, y aunque, obviamente, a él le hubiese gustado tener esa cantidad de dinero que tenía el tal Frédéric (el apellido estaba demasiado ilegible como para saber cuál era) en su cuenta bancaria, se tendría que aguantar con su pobreza. Por otro lado... ¡Sesenta y cinco mil francos!¡En esa época, tener tal cantidad era casi imposible!¡Ni siquiera ese hombre, con casi cincuenta mil francos en la cuenta, podía pedir tal préstamo! Préstamos Blainville era una afamada banca conocida por el oeste de París, pero la cantidad que el señor estaba pidiendo, era casi imposible aun para ellos. Suspiró para dejar de pensar en cosas que no le interesaban y, mientras volvía a meter la bola arrugada en el bolsillo, se acercó a Jehan, quien estaba sentado y apoyado en la pared mordiéndose la uña del pulgar, y se agachó con él.

—Sabía que no me equivocaba —comentó con una sonrisa triunfal—. Le dije a Enjolras que vendrías y me decía que me equivocaba, ¿quién se equivoca ahora, eh?

—En verdad no he luchado ni me he peleado ni nada —respondió, quitándole la sonrisa—. Yo estaba con Margot en el mercado cuando han pasado todos corriendo. Enjolras me ha apartado del camino y después me han encarcelado injustamente.

—Aunque no hayas participado en la revuelta, por lo menos han tardado en cogerte. Yo apenas había empezado a correr y ya me tenían agarrado —se lamentó el poeta, un tanto avergonzado por su lentitud en la carrera.

Siguieron hablando de diversos temas en un tono bajo durante un buen rato, hasta que, finalmente, decidieron callarse y descansar un poco, puesto que estaban demasiado cansados como para empezar una discusión sobre el arte antiguo que, posiblemente, les duraría horas.

En el tiempo que nuestros revolucionarios entraban en prisión y tenían dudas hasta de su propia existencia, ¿qué hacía Enjolras, su líder, el cual había logrado escapar? Pues bien, estaba corriendo por callejones estrechos con una chica echada al hombro que protestaba que la bajase. Cualquiera que les hubiese visto, hubiera pensado que la estaba secuestrando o algo parecido, pero, en realidad, la estaba salvando de ser detenida. No fue hasta que sus piernas no dieron más de sí que se paró, dejó a la joven en el suelo y se preparó para escuchar sus gritos y quejas.

—¿Por qué me coges? Estaba perfectamente, no me iban a capturar —le recriminó una enfadada Margot—. Es más, estaba todo controlado.

—¿Todo controlado?¿Segura? —se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja—. Si no llego a salvarte, lo mismo el capataz hubiese sacado su pistola ahí mismo y ahora estarías muerta.

La chica abrió la boca para replicarle, pero miró a otro lado cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

—Quizás sí, pero nunca lo sabremos —susurró para sí misma.

—Margot, sé que querías salvar a Courfeyrac, pero él es el que lo tenía más difícil. Pegó a un policía.

—¡No! —exclamó volviendo la vista a él—. ¡Fui yo la que le pegó!¡No Courfeyrac!

—¿Qué?

—Estaba con Grantaire en el mercado cuando una avalancha de gente nos separó —explicó, aún sintiendo la adrenalina en el cuerpo—. El policía me agarró por la espalda, y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, lo había dejado inconsciente con un mordisco en la mano y un cabezazo en la barbilla. Courfeyrac estaba casi a mi lado cuando ocurrió. Tenía un ojo morado y la camisa con sangre, y como yo aún no estaba ni herida ni manchada, me pidió que corriese calle abajo. No quería abandonarle, pero más guardias acudieron al rescate del policía desmayado y le cogieron a él, así que no tuve más opción que huir.

—Entonces... ¿Courfeyrac no pegó a nadie?

—No. Sí. No lo sé —se sentó devastada en el suelo y se frotó los ojos—. Demasiado está ocurriendo hoy... Y yo que mi mayor preocupación esta mañana era saber si había dado de comer a Pierre o no.

—Piensa en que todo el sacrificio que estás haciendo es por un bien mayor. Imagínate a ti misma caminando por la calle sin tener que ir dando tantas limosnas como ahora. Imagina a un grupo de mujeres en la universidad estudiando para llegar a ser algo en la vida. Imagina poder votar para poder elegir quién nos gobierna sabiendo sus ideales políticos y planes para hacer de Francia un lugar mejor —fantaseó el rubio con una felicidad casi irreal y una seriedad que daba miedo—. Imagina un futuro en el que te levantes al lado de Courf en una bonita casa familiar con tus hijos y tu gato.

La muchacha se ruborizó hasta las orejas al escuchar el último ejemplo, levantándose de golpe con una velocidad increíble.

—Muy bonito el discurso, Enjolras, pero... No voy a casarme con Courfeyrac —aseguró negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? Os he visto besaros antes.

—Es solo un beso, no ha significado nada.

—Creía que los besos los dabas cuando querías a alguien —confesó, un tanto abochornado por su error.

—A veces. Puedes besar a alguien y no quererle. Y, además, te dije que estoy prometida, y solo un milagro haría cambiar de opinión a mi padre —le enseñó la mano derecha y Enjolras se fijó en el dedo anular, el cuál tenía un anillo con un brillante—. Ni el hombre más carismático de la Tierra le podría hacer cambiar de idea sobre mi matrimonio. Te lo digo en serio: solo podría hacerlo un milagro. O el destino. Pero es más probable que sea lo primero.

—Lo siento... —se lamentó, a lo que la otra simplemente dio un aspaviento con la mano para quitarle importancia—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que se nos quedó una charla pendiente... —comenzó a decir él.

—...Una charla que nunca vamos a terminar —finalizó ella, dando punto y final a su conversación. Si hablar del tema la incomodaba, Enjolras no preguntaría más sobre ello, y, de todas formas, no era algo que, al no saber, le quitaría el sueño por las noche.

Se sentó en el bordillo de la carretera y miró a su compañera, que estaba en medio de esta y jugaba infantilmente con un mechón de su pelo.

—Deberíamos buscar una forma de sacarles de la cárcel —señaló el rubio cruzando los brazos—. ¿Tienes dinero?

—Apenas. Me dejé la mayor parte de mi dinero en casa de mi padre y aún no he tenido ocasión de recuperarlo —respondió sacudiendo la cabeza levemente.

—¿Y dices que te olvidaste casi todo tu dinero, con el que te mantienes diariamente, en casa de tu padre a las afueras de París? —inquirió. Hacía bastante que dudaba de lo que la chica les contaba, pero... ¿eso? Era realmente sospechoso. Algo en ella no le acababa de encajar, pero no sabía el qué.

—No me creas si no quieres. Supongo que yo tampoco me creería con esa excusa —se encogió de hombros y se empezó a hacer un moño—. El tema con mi padre es un poco extraño. Prometo contártelo cuando acabe todo esto.

No lo hizo. No tuvo que hacerlo. Solo pasaron un par de semanas hasta que Enjolras acabó atando cabos por su propia cuenta.

La pareja marchó al piso del líder una hora más tarde, en donde decidieron que Margot ocuparía la cama de Combeferre por el tiempo que no estuviese, así podrían pensar en una solución sin tener que preocuparse por cuál sería la hora en la que la chica tuviese que recoger e irse a casa. El piso no parecía tan animado como costumbre, pero ver a Pierre, el gato de Margot, entrar y salir por la ventana, daba a entender que había alguien en la casa.

Los primeros días, ideas muy descabelladas pasaban por las mentes de ambos, como intentar sacarles mediante una explosión o cavar hasta hacer un túnel lo suficientemente grande como para que pasasen todos, y con el paso del tiempo, empezaron a ponerse pesimistas, afirmando que no conseguirían sacarles hasta pasado mucho y, si lo conseguían, los demás no querrían seguir luchando. En eso sí que fallaron rotundamente. En la prisión habían ganas de más lucha, de venganza, incluso de sangre, pero ninguno tenía la más remota intención de abandonar la causa. Pensaban, es más, estaban seguros de que sus compañeros afuera de la jaula estaban haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarles a salir, y no se equivocaron para nada, pues, dos meses más tarde, un grupo de policías les empezaba a sacar uno a uno de la comisaría.

Grantaire y Courfeyrac fueron los últimos de su celda en salir, con el primero cojeando con el bastón y el otro con la mano derecha vendada a duras penas. Mientras que pestañeaban repetidas veces para que sus ojos se adaptasen a la luz, el capataz cerraba de un golpe la puerta de entrada y un joven se acercaba hacia ellos.

—¡Pontmercy!¡Que alegría verle! —saludó jovialmente el abogado con un par de palmadas en su espalda.

—Llámeme Marius, por favor —pidió con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué le ocurrió en la mano?

—Oh, nada grave. ¿Y los demás? —preguntó para evadir el tema.

—Pues Joly, Jehan y Feuilly se han ido con Margot en el primer carruaje. Luego... ¿Enjolras? Se llevó a Bahorel, Bossuet y el que lleva gafas en otro —orgulloso por haberse sabido casi todos los nombres, señaló al vehículo que estaba detrás suya—. Ahora me toca a mi llevarles a ustedes dos. Y sería mejor si nos diésemos prisa para marcharnos, Lea contaré el resto de la historia por el camino.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confuso.

—Digamos que... La manera de sacarles no ha sido muy legal.

Los tres se subieron a la carroza, y después de que el menor de los tres le diera las indicaciones al chófer del sitio al que se dirigían y el caballo echase a trotar, Grantaire se empezó a rascar la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—Dígame, Marius, ¿a dónde nos lleva exactamente? —inquirió mirando por el cristal teñido.

—Me temo que no lo sé —admitió avergonzado. Antes de que le pudiesen replicar, decidió terminar la frase y tenderles un papel—. Mademoiselle Margot me dio una dirección y dijo que nos reuniéramos todos allí.

Ambos leyeron el domicilio de la casa y Courfeyrac silbó impresionado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó inocentemente el pintor.

El de pelo rizado le miró petrificado y bufó sorprendido, pues creía que lo sabría.

—Pues que esto, amigo mío, es una mansión que perteneció una vez al rey.


	11. Cicatrices mal selladas

Los caballos galopaban lentamente por la carretera, y eso ponía muy nervioso a Grantaire, que no podía dejar de rascarse a cabeza por la parte de la nuca. Iba pensando en lo que pasaría cuando viese a Enjolras. ¿Hablarían?¿Se abrazarían?¿Se preocuparían el uno por el otro?¿O simplemente continuarían con la relación de odio de siempre? Decidió no pensar mucho en ello para no hacerse ilusiones, como había hecho ya antes, pero era complicado pasar del tema cuando bajaba la mirada todo el rato y se encontraba con el anillo que el rubio le había regalado poco antes de le cogiera la policía.

Como por arte de magia, su mente le hizo recordar, aquel loco día en solo un segundo, y por un acto espontáneo, giró la cabeza para buscar a Courfeyrac, quien iba pensativo e intentando mirar por el teñido cristal de la ventana. Cuando notó que le observaban, también se giró, y nada más ver a un Grantaire preocupado por él, se removió en su sitio y le dirigió una de sus típicas sonrisas simpáticas en las que se podía apreciar el pequeño hueco que tenía entre sus dos dientes delanteros.

—¿Qué la vas a decir a Margot cuando la veas? —preguntó de repente el pintor.

—No sé, ¿hola? —respondió el otro, un tanto confuso.

—No me refiero a eso —explicó—. Quiero decir, después de haberla besado y todo... ¿Qué la vas a decir?¿Me tendré que comprar un traje para la boda?

—Ah, eso... —suspiró y se rascó la frente—. Alguna... ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado, Grantaire?

—Una vez.

—Y... ¿qué hiciste al respecto?

—Nada. La relación era imposible, de todas formas —volvió a mirar al anillo, pero levantó en seguida la vista, pues temía que el abogado reconociese de quien era y sacara sus propias conclusiones de ello.

—Ya veo... —volvió a callar y a mirar por la ventana, pero el pintor le dio un pequeño golpe con la rodilla para volver a llamar su atención.

—Pero responde a mi pregunta —replicó con una sonrisa triste.

—Lo tengo que pensar, supongo que aún queda un rato para llegar, así que podré...

El cochero gritó a los caballos para que parasen, y obedeciendo la orden, el carruaje se detuvo en un santiamén. Grantaire creyó que su amigo estaría agitado o inquieto cuanto menos por no haber podido casi pensar, tal como estaba él, pero no, estaba incluso más tranquilo que de costumbre.

La puerta se abrió y se encontraron con la ama de llaves de Margot, a la que nunca habían preguntado el nombre, que ayudó a los tres chicos a bajar y desapareció segundos más tarde. Con lo primero que se encontraron al salir fue con un camino de piedras bastante largo que estaba rodeado de flores, arbustos y árboles, perfectamente cuidados. La casa, o mejor dicho, mansión, era inmensa, con dos plantas, balcones en casi todas las habitaciones y ventanales gigantescos. La fachada parecía estar recién pintada, y unas enredaderas crecían por los laterales de la pared haciéndola más fantástica. No pudieron reprimir una pequeña sorpresa al ver un grupo criados entrando y saliendo de la casa con toallas, vendas, ropas y material de enfermería; eso era una señal de que los demás ya habían llegado y estaban curando sus heridas.

Marius tomó a Grantaire del brazo para ayudarle a andar, y cuando ya iban por la mitad del camino, se dieron cuenta de que el abogado no estaba con ellos. Se giraron y le vieron agachado en el borde del camino, donde había una zona llena de claveles rojos. Metió la mano entre todos ellos y arrancó con delicadeza un clavel rosa, que no destacaba mucho sobre los demás, a pesar de ser la única con el color distinto. Se levantó y continuó caminando con la flor en la mano, ignorando completamente a sus dos amigos, que los dejó atrás con la palabra en la boca. El pintor sonrió internamente al ver a su amigo caminar decisivo hacia la puerta mientras esta misma se abría, dejando pasar a Margot con un aspecto que no habían visto nunca. Llevaba el pelo completamente suelto, un poco por encima de la cadera, y llevaba un vestido de trabajo parecido al de las criadas. Al ver a Courfeyrac, una sonrisa iluminó por completo su rostro.

Se agarró la falda del vestido y corrió hasta él, que la esperaba parado en el sitio, y cuando llegó finalmente a su lado, se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró entre risas. Este la correspondió y la besó dulcemente en la cabeza para después oler su cabello. Olía a jazmín.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —susurró con sorna sin soltarla.

—He rezado por ti todos los días —respondió ella.

—No esperaba menos de ti,  _mademoiselle_.

Se separaron, pero en ningún momento dejó Courfeyrac de agarrar la mano de la chica, tan solo fue cuando movió el brazo para colocar la flor que acababa de recoger en su cabello que lo desplazó, pero volvió en seguida a su posición principal. Ambos, dichosos, no querían moverse de donde estaban, aunque sabían que tenían que irse, por lo menos a curar al chico. A punto de tomar una de las decisiones más importantes que creía que iba a tomar en su vida, el abogado tomó aire y miró a la muchacha a los ojos, sin saber realmente qué decir.

—Te pedí... Te besé... Y... Margot... —sin saber cómo explicarlo, suspiró para expulsar el aire retenido—. Te quiero mucho, pero...

—Courf, ya lo sé —sonrió esta para callarle—. He hablado con Combeferre y ya me lo ha contado todo. Ha pensado que sería más fácil si lo contaba otra persona en vez de tú, porque además de que no sabes explicarte, tenía sus dudas de que pudieses decirlo.

—¡Qué cabrón!¡Me descuido dos minutos y ya está robando la vida!¡Parece mi madre! —exclamó para hacer reír a la chica y quitarle peso al asunto. En seguida, se volvió a poner serio—. Pero, a pesar de todo... seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió ofendida—. ¿Cómo has podido planteártelo siquiera?

—No sé, cualquier persona cuerda me odiaría por todo lo que te he hecho —se justificó mientras encogía los hombros.

—No creo ser una persona totalmente cuerda, y aún menos si salgo con vosotros —puso las manos en jarras, separando totalmente cualquier tacto que tuviesen, y negó con la cabeza pensando en el comportamiento infantil que el grupo de revolucionarios mostraba algunas veces—. Además, creo empezar a entender tus razones, y después de la paliza que recibiste por mi culpa, lo menos que puedo hacer es perdonarte.

—Te utilicé para engañar a mi padre diciendo que eras mi prometida y unos días después te insulté y menosprecié, ¿estás segura de que quieres perdonarme?

—Estoy completamente segura de ello —afirmó para, acto seguido, bajar la vista y encontrarse con el lamentable estado de su mano—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal vas?

—Podría estar peor. Joly y Ferre me vendaron la mano para evadir posibles golpes y, con un poco de alcohol que nos pasó un policía muy amable, me limpiaron la sangre de las heridas —explicó, cambiando un poco los hechos. El policía tan amable que acababa de nombrar era, en realidad, Grantaire, que siempre llevaba una pequeña botella con cerveza encima y tuvieron la suerte de que no se la había bebido aún. Muy a su pesar la compartió con todo el grupo, y, por una vez en su vida, se llegó a sentir importante.

—Pasa dentro, estamos curando a todos los que estén heridos. Seguro que Enjolras se alegrará de verte, ha estado muy preocupado por todos.

—¿Enjolras tiene sentimientos?¡Eso es nuevo! —bufoneó a su amigo.

—Bueno, al menos no debo de preocuparme por tu mal sentido del humor. Sigue presente.

Se despidió con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y caminó hasta Marius y Grantaire, que se habían quedado más atrás para darles un poco de intimidad a la pareja.

—¿Qué hay, Margot? —le saludó el pintor revolviendo un poco su cabello con la mano, como si tratase con su propia hermana—. No sabía que eras reina de Francia.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó extrañada.

—Dímelo tú —indagó, señalando con el bastón a todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

—Ah, ¿la casa, dices? Yo trabajaba aquí de pequeña —explayó con simpleza—. Creí que sería mejor estar en las afueras de París, así que le pedí a Monsieur de Foissard quedarnos aquí unos pocos días para recuperaros antes de volver.

—¿Y quién dices que es Monsieur de Foissard?

—El dueño, claramente. Accedió a dejarnos aquí a cambio de que trabajásemos un poco. Igualmente, no se enterará de si trabajamos o no, se pasa ebrio la mitad del día, y la otra mitad está dormido o jugando a las cartas con sus amigos. Ahora estarán jugando una partida.

—Suena como mi hermano perdido —bromeó con el parecido que se tenían y caminó hacia la casa entre Marius, que aún le tenía agarrado del brazo para ayudarle, y Margot que se veía muy rara con el pelo totalmente suelto.

—No te gustaría —comentó, unos instantes después—. Tú eres un millón de veces mejor que ese capullo.

—¡Capullo!¡Margot ha llamado a alguien capullo! Para que tú llames así a una persona, debes de odiarle mucho —exclamó con ironía al oírla decir ese insulto que tanto la disgustaba.

—Os veo a todos de muy buen humor, eh —replicó para cambiar de tema y no seguir hablando de su antiguo jefe.

—Hombre, si me sacan de la cárcel después de dos meses, lo que puedo hacer es alegrarme pensando que voy a volver a beber. Llevo mucho tiempo sobrio, y es horroroso. Sacaba alcohol de donde no lo había. Era un poco lamentable, la verdad.

—Supongo que podría conseguir un poco de vino para antes de la cena. Quizás tenga la llave que da a la bodega y llegue hasta allí por equivocación —accedió la chica con un guiño de ojo.

—Cierto, cierto, ¿qué hay de cenar? —inquirió cuando notó rugir a su estómago.

—Estofado, creo.

—Oh, tenía esperanzas de que fuese pollo o algo parecido —se lamentó, aun contento por comer comida decente después de meses comiendo la basura que les daban. Ni siquiera los pobres comían tan mal; habrían adelgazado, por lo menos, un total de 6 kilos cada uno.

—No, no, el caldo de pollo es para ahora —explicó.

—¡Tu caldo de pollo es mágico, Margot!

—Lo sé. Eso es porque lleva un ingrediente secreto —susurró para intentar añadirle misterio a la receta.

—¿Y cuál es? —indagó el pintor.

—Si te lo dijese, dejaría de ser secreto. Esa es la gracia de la palabra: solo yo puedo saber lo que lleva.

Asintió con la cabeza, pues no quería descubrir aún el enigma del caldo de pollo de su amiga, y se dirigió con ella y el callado abogado hasta dentro de la casa, en donde entendió por qué esa era una casa del rey. En la entrada, que ya de por sí tenía dos portones gigantescos para entrar, tenía dos puertas que daban a la cocina y al salón, y un poco más a la derecha, se encontraba otra sala en la que solo estaban las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba y una librería completamente llena. Los tres entraron al salón sin llamar la atención, y no fue hasta que sentaron a Grantaire en una silla de madera, que el doctor Dacheux, que ya había operado al pintor con anterioridad cuando intentó matarse y se rompió la pierna, le notó y se acercó a mirar su estado, dejándolo también un plato de caldo de pollo al lado.

—Vaya, es el que mejor está de todos. Me sorprende —susurró para sí mismo mientras le examinaba—. Yo que creía que tenía los días contados y resulta que está perfectamente.

—Eh, puedo oírle —contestó al oír lo que murmuraba.

—Lo siento, es que es muy extraño que hayas logrado aguantar por tanto tiempo y con tan pocas complicaciones. Tus ganas de vivir deben ser inmensas.

En el momento en el que salió una carcajada seca de su boca, y como si hubiese estado planeado, Enjolras pasó caminando por detrás del médico. Andaba sin prisa pero sin pausa, e iba directo a los brazos de Combeferre, que los tenía abiertos para darle un abrazo. Al verle tan feliz, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda completa.

—Marion, ¿dónde está mi vino? —vociferó un hombre a través de la sala. Su aspecto alto y rechoncho, con el cabello recién cortado, barba afeitada y ropajes caros decían que era un aristócrata, y por como estaba llamando a su criada, decía que era Foissard, el amo de la casa.

Margot chasqueó la lengua, dando a entender que ella era la "Marion" que acababa de nombrar, y tomó el juego de llaves que tenía en su bolsillo. Desapareció por unos segundos, y al volver, llevaba una botella de vino en una mano y la otra ocultando algo tras la espalda.

—Aquí tiene,  _monsieur_ —dijo al entregarle la botella.

—Jacques y Grégoire quieren música de fondo para concentrarse, así que ponte al piano —ordenó para después marcharse.

—Ponte al piano —le imitó con una voz aguda cuando ya no la podía oír. Sacó la mano de detrás suya y entregó a Grantaire una botella de cerveza que había sacado de la bodega, y mientras este se lo agradecía riendo, ella se sentó en el piano de cola que estaba al lado de la ventana y se puso a tocar notas al azar que tenían suerte de formar parte de una melodía.

—No sabía que tocaba el piano —musitó el pintor cuando la observaba entre tragos ansiosos.

—Cada día se descubre algo nuevo de esa mujer —respondió el rubio líder apoyando los brazos en el respaldo de la silla.

Grantaire se atragantó al escucharle detrás suya, y casi se muere al notar sus fríos dedos rozando su cuello.

—¡Cuánto tiempo, Apolo! —exclamó girándose para verle. En su mente, repetía la frase una y otra vez; ¿le acababa de llamar Apolo o eran cosas suyas?

—¿Apolo? —repitió arrugando la nariz—. ¿Desde cuándo me llamo yo Apolo?

Sí, le acaba de llamar por el mismo nombre que a una divinidad griega, exactamente el dios de la perfección, la belleza, la armonía, el equilibrio y la razón. Apolo, Enjolras... Aun diferentes los nombres, sonaba la misma persona para él. ¡Se suponía que no debía decirlo en alto!

"Enhorabuena, Grantaire. Te has tirado más de dos malditos meses pensando en qué le dirías y sueltas lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza: Apolo. Es por eso que te odia él y es por eso que te odio yo", le dijo a su mente, o cualquier célula, nervio u órgano que lo hubiese escuchado.

—Desde hoy y hasta el fin —respondió nervioso—. Si lo prefieres, te puedo llamar "líder de un grupo que hizo una revuelta en la que acabaron casi todos heridos y en la cárcel".

Enjolras bufó al escucharle y se marchó para no seguir oyendo sus estupideces. Grantaire seguía con la vista puesta en uno de los libros de la estantería que había observado antes de hablar con con el estudiante. Ahí estaba La Iliada, de Homero, con un dibujo de Apolo en el lomo que parecía reírse de él. ¡Dichoso Homero!¡De no ser porque lo vio y le llamó a Enjolras, Apolo, hubieran tenido una conversación normal como dos adultos de su edad!

Seguramente no hubiesen tenido una "conversación normal", pero al pintor le consolaba pensar que, por una vez, no la había pifiado él y había sido culpa de alguien más. Culpa de un hombre muerto, pero de alguien más.

Mientras se confortaba a sí mismo, otro grito y un golpe de tres teclas al mismo tiempo en el piano le hicieron volver a la casa. Giró la cabeza y encontró a una Margot cabreada que se levantaba del banco y se iba a la parte de arriba mientras hablaba por lo bajo consigo misma, posiblemente burlando a Monsieur de Foissard.

Al no tener nada mejor que hacer, Grantaire observó la estancia con sus compañeros. El médico Dacheux cosía la mano de Courfeyrac, que estaba más preocupado de decir que tenía que ir al baño y que le dolía la costura que de ver a Combeferre, que le pedía paciencia y le hablaba de no sé qué mariposa que había visto en el jardín. Jehan analizaba alguno de los títulos de los libros que habían encima de la repisa de la chimenea, e incluso, eventualmente, tomó uno y se sentó a leerlo en el sillón de terciopelo al lado de Feuilly, que se había quedado dormido en el bullicio. Joly charlaba con Bossuet de una chica que había conocido el otro día, y Bahorel le explicaba a Enjolras, con todo lujo de detalles, lo que había ocurrido en la cárcel.

Se levantó para ir al baño, y con la velocidad que su pierna le permitía, empezó a buscar por todas las habitaciones de la casa. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, estaba en la planta de arriba buscando el baño con Courfeyrac e igual de perdido que antes.

—Cuando lo encontramos, me pido ir primero —comentó mientras andaban. El abogado frunció el ceño y aceptó a regañadientes, pensando en que no se podría aguantar mucho más la orina.

Finalmente, después de cinco minutos más, encontraron el aseo, y durante el tiempo que el pintor estaba dentro, Courfeyrac se apoyó en la pared en frente del baño y al lado del marco de la puerta que estaba abierta y permitía ver a la gente de dentro. Se apoyó para mirar qué ocurría, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

—Margarette, ponte a mi derecha para darme suerte —indicó con un movimiento de mano Monsieur de Foissard para que la chica, la que obedeció al instante, se pusiese a su lado y le pudiera soplar las cartas de su contrincante, cosa que llevaban haciendo desde que llegó por primera vez a la casa. Al principio, cuando era pequeña, Margot miraba aburrida cómo iban echando cartas a la mesa e imaginaba cuanto tiempo de juego quedaba, pero ahora, que Grantaire la había enseñado a jugar, observaba con atención todas las jugadas para ponerlas en práctica más tarde.

—Tengo que recoger la ropa —dijo de repente. Eso era el código para decir que Jacques, su adversario derecho, tenía cuatro ases.

Ignoró el hecho de que este último sabía acerca de los códigos de juego que tenían ella y Foissard entre sí, y antes de que Jacques pudiese quejarse de ello, el señor tomó a la chica y la sentó en su regazó de forma violenta, en contra de su voluntad.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, eh... —la susurró al oído entre que los otros dos bebían de sus copas. Margot intentó apartar la vista para no oler su aliento de alcohol, pero él la agarró más fuerte para apresarla.

Courfeyrac miraba atento la escena, intentando controlarse. Por una parte, quería tirarse al cuello del hombre y sacar de allí a la joven, que parecía estar pasándolo mal, pero por otro lado, sabía que si actuaba, les echarían de la casa, y dudaba que ninguno tuviese fuerzas como para volver andando a París.

En el tiempo que el abogado debatía en su mente si debía entrar en acción o no, el dueño de la casa aprovechó entre las risas para empezar a subir la falda del vestido de la chica, quien, a pesar de querer bajarlo, no podía, pues sus manos estaban sujetas y apenas podía moverlas. Foissard acarició la parte interior de los muslos sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta, y antes de que la chica pudiese reaccionar, ya había comenzado a rozar con la yema de sus dedos su intimidad. Margot intentó decirle que la dejase, pero no la salían ni las palabras, ni las lágrimas. Ya se lo había hecho varias veces desde que tenía diez años, incluso alguna vez llegó a más, pero ahora, que era consciente de lo que la hacía, era mucho peor.

Esa fue la señal que el abogado esperaba. Desde su posición, podía ver todo lo que ocurría debajo de la mesa, desde unos pequeños golpes en las pantorrillas hasta un intercambio de cartas, y por supuesto que vio lo que el hombre, ya maduro, de unos cuarenta años, le hacía a la pobre chica. Vio que sus labios se movían para decir "no", y, al parecer, Foissard también lo vio, e incluso así, continuaba con su acto.

De pronto, Courfeyrac no se pudo contener más, sintió su cara enrojecida por la furia, y la bestia en su interior que tanto había reprimido, salió. Aguantaba muchas cosas que ocurrían en el día a día: la pobreza, la monarquía, la desigualdad, el hambre, la prostitución... Y sí, él no era un santo, ni mucho menos, pero lo que no iba a tolerar era que alguien tocara a una mujer sin su permiso, además de ella estaba negándose.

Y además, no iba a permitir que  _esa_ mujer fuese  _su_ mujer.

Entró a la sala con pisadas largas y fuertes, y por más que intentaba controlarse, no podía. El trío le saludó y le invitó a unirse a ellos, pero en cuanto estuvo detrás de Grégoire, el más callado de los tres, y por tanto, el más borracho, le tomó del pelo y estampó su cabeza repetidas veces en la mesa dejando un rastro de sangre sobre las cartas y una cabeza pegada a ellas. Jacques se levantó de su silla y se puso en posición de defensa, pero comparado ese hombrecillo con el robusto abogado, no era nada. Con facilidad le llevó hasta la pared, en donde le dobló el brazo de una manera extraña y le tiró el suelo para saltar encima suya. Cuando los dos ya estaban inconscientes, se acercó a Foissard, que continuaba con semblante serio, y en cuanto le vio meterse la mano en la chaqueta, Courfeyrac cogió el candelabro encendido de la mesa y le golpeó con la base en la frente para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

—¡Courfeyrac!¡Para ya! —le intentó detener Grantaire, que acababa de salir del baño y estaba en donde el abogado había estado apoyado hacían unos instantes.

Haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia, el estudiante continuó pegándolo. Acercó una de las velas a su ojo y disfrutó cuando le escuchó gritar de dolor al ser quemado, pero poco le duró cuando este le propinó un puñetazo directo al estómago. Por el rabillo del ojo, al tiempo que se recuperaba del golpe, vio a Margot, que en vez de estar preocupada o asustada como Grantaire, estaba sonriendo, y no se quiso ni imaginar qué debía de hacerla Foissard de pequeña para que ella, que sentía lástima por los animales cuando los cocinaba, sonriera cuando este estaba perdiendo en una pelea.

Cuanto más recordaba el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar por debajo de la mesa, más se enfurecía, y, llegado un momento que parecía que iba a explotar por rabia, apagó las velas, las sacó del candelabro y le clavó hasta el fondo la parte puntiaguda que las sujetaba en el ojo izquierdo.

Foissard se retorció de dolor en el suelo, y no fue hasta que dejó de gritar, que Courfeyrac no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. El pintor y la chica se acercaron, sin pena ni gloria, a ver el estado del hombre, pero ambos, que no entendían nada de medicina, no sabían que decir. Grantaire se ofreció, aun inseguro, de dar la sentencia final.

—Está... muerto.


	12. Monsieur de Foissard

—Está... muerto.

Un par de pasos se escucharon llegar a través del interminable pasillo, y mientras los tres jóvenes intentaban asimilar que podían haber matado a alguien, Combeferre apareció de repente, con las mangas de la camisa remangadas hasta los codos y las manos apoyadas en la cadera a modo de jarra, pareciendo una madre a punto de regañar a su hijo.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora? —preguntó directamente a Courfeyrac, sabiendo que, fuera lo que fuese, era culpa suya—. Hemos escuchado abajo gritos y golpes, y juro que como hayas hecho algo malo...

No tuvo que terminar la frase, pues nada más revisar la estancia por encima, se encontró los cuerpos de tres hombres tirados por el suelo. Al principio exclamó un pequeño "oh" sorprendido, pero después de mirar al abogado y ver que le ponía ojitos de cordero degollado, bufó molesto y se agachó para comprobar el estado de las tres personas. Los dos primeros que habían caído los revisó casi sin importancia; estaba completamente seguro de que seguían vivos y solo estarían inconscientes por unas horas, pero, al llegar al tercero y encontrarle con un ojo atravesado por un candelabro de bronce, bañado en oro, y el otro quemado, se detuvo y miró a Courfeyrac, Grantaire, y Margot, quienes estaban apoyados en la pared sin hablar, puesto que ninguno tenía realmente nada que decir y temían que les culparan en cuanto uno de ellos tuviese la horrenda idea de abrir la boca.

—¿Alguien me va a decir qué demonios ha sucedido o tengo que hacerme detective? —indagó por fin para intentar descubrir lo que había pasado.

—Yo he llegado el último —musitó Grantaire para intentar exculparse. Los otros dos chasquearon la lengua por su repentina traición y Margot se adelantó un paso.

—Pero... ¿está vivo? —aventuró mientras enredaba un mechón de su pelo alrededor de su índice, esperando que la respuesta fuese negativa.

El médico suspiró y le tomó el pulso en el cuello, manchándose un poco la mano con sangre. Pasó un minuto entero hasta que, finalmente, asintió con la cabeza dando señal de que seguía respirando, haciendo desviar la mirada con resignación a la chica, la cual aún albergaba esperanzas de que ocurriese alguna cosa para que Foissard sufriese o, aunque no lo admitiera en alto, muriese.

—Está agonizando, y a pesar de que ha perdido mucha sangre, la hemorragia ha parado gracias al candelabro, que sigue clavado. Hasta un estudiante de primero podría hacer una operación para sacarlo; solo necesito un trapo mojado, aguja e hilo —explicó colocándose bien las gafas para pedir los materiales y realizar la extracción—. Aunque, incluso si la operación es fácil y resulta un éxito, me temo que perdería toda clase de visión el ojo izquierdo.

La mujer salió de la sala y bajó a la planta de abajo sin previo aviso, y cuando volvió a subir, lo hizo con unas prendas de dobladas en sus manos y Dacheux, el médico, que llevaba en una caja los materiales pedidos y tenía una expresión de estar seguro de sí mismo. Le dio las prendas de ropa limpias al abogado, pues se había manchado totalmente de sangre y el conjunto que llevaba de colores claros no ayudaba a esconderlo, y le indicó que se duchase y se cambiase. Obedeció, y tras darle un par de palmadas en el hombro a Combeferre para darle las gracias, se metió en el cuarto de baño, lugar al que iba originalmente antes de meterse en la pelea. La otra les dio una leve sonrisa y se volvió a marchar para continuar su camino hasta en final del pasillo, en donde entró en otra habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Grantaire estaba ahí, de pie, asustado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Abajo estorbaba y arriba también, así que, en verdad, no tenía a donde ir. Pensó en ir a hablar con Jehan, pero recordó que estaba leyendo un libro que se había encontrado y decidió dejarle unos momentos de paz.

Veía a los dos médicos trabajar encima de la mesa de cartas, ya que habían subido ahí el cuerpo del hombre y habían comenzado la intervención, y, durante un instante, su mente empezó a pensar en otras cosas y se desvió por completo de la escena, y, llegado un punto, intentó convencerse a sí mismo para que fuese a disculparse con Enjolras por... Bueno, por existir, mismo.

Claramente, quería alguna excusa para volver a hablar con él y no estropearlo.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse aquellas ideas, pues su orgullo era más grande que su fanatismo por el rubio, y eligió salir también del cuarto e indagar aquella planta de la casa. Vagó por el pasillo sin rumbo alguno, y ya cuando iba llegando al final, decidió buscar a la chica y hablar con ella de lo que acababa de ocurrir, momento el cual, por lo menos él, seguía sin creer.

Se paró frente a la primera puerta que tuvo a su derecha y dio tres golpes con los nudillos en ella.

No hubo respuesta.

Giró la cabeza a ambos lados para ver si alguien había visto su fallo, pero solo se oía, como un murmullo lejano, a los dos médicos. Nada más se veía o escuchaba en el resto del corredor.

El pintor tuvo que llamar a otras cuatro puertas más, y no fue hasta la quinta que, por fin, le respondieron.

—Adelante —indicó dulcemente nada más notar los golpes en la madera.

El joven abrió la puerta y se encontró a Margot sentada en una silla frente al tocador con un vestido de flores amarillo que ya había visto en otras ocasiones y su casual recogido de trenzas que formaban un moño bajo. Se miraba en el espejo mientras se terminaba de hacer el peinado, pero, de reojo, observaba atenta los movimientos de Grantaire.

—A la quinta va la vencida —bromeó para hacer una referencia al problema de las puertas.

—Espero que nadie se entere nunca de esta humillante historia. He hecho cosas vergonzosas, pero es que esto ha sido triste —suplicó con una sonrisa sentándose en el borde de la cama después de cerrar la puerta. Reparó que, a su lado, perfectamente colocado, estaba tendido el vestido de trabajo que llevaba puesto cuando entraron a la casa. Estaba sucio, con manchas de sangre, cerveza y lo que parecía ser sopa, aunque era más probable que fuese caldo de pollo—. Te has cambiado la ropa.

—Sí —asintió. Cuando terminó de peinarse, se levantó y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para enseñárselo—. ¿Te gusta? Es mi preferido.

—El mío también —aseguró tomándola de la mano. Se miraron fijamente un par de segundos hasta que el pintor se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Estás bien? Yo creo que sigo en shock.

Antes de que pudiese responder, un gato anaranjado salió de debajo de la cama, asustándoles a ambos. Margot rápidamente reaccionó y le tomó en brazos como un bebé.

—Pierre, querido, si te dejé comida y agua en casa, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —le preguntó cariñosamente acariciando su cuello. El gato maulló y se tiró encima de los muslos de Grantaire, quien intentó escapar, pero no pudo—. Da igual si le dejo encerrado en un cuarto o suelto por el campo, siempre logra encontrarme.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó tocando su torso con la yema del dedo índice para intentar que se moviese.

—Ni idea. Ya puedo yo irme a la otra punta de Francia que Pierre me sigue desde donde yo le haya dejado —rió, para volver enseguida a un semblante serio—. Pero volviendo al tema de Foissard... Me encuentro perfectamente. He sentido más pena por Jacques y Grégoire que por él; ellos casi nunca hacen nada. Él, en cambio... es el mismísimo Satanás en persona.

—Entiendo que le odies, pero...

—No, Grantaire, tú no lo entiendes —replicó enfadada—. Has tenido la suerte de nacer como hombre, y sí, has nacido pobre, pero créeme que es mucho mejor sufrir por falta de pan que no por...

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo y colocaba al gato dormido donde él había estado sentado antes.

—Por violaciones o toques innecesarios —terminó de decir. Al ver la expresión de pena del otro, sacudió la cabeza—. Y aunque ahora esté bien y fue hace mucho, el recuerdo de sufrimiento está ahí. Ahora soy más fuerte, supongo.

El chico pasó una mano por su cintura y otra por su cuello y la atrajo hacia él, dándola lo que se podría considerar un abrazo.

—Lo lamento, no lo sabía. Creí que le odiabas porque te hacía trabajar —confesó separándose casi al instante.

—No, no, ojalá fuera por eso.

Tomó el atavío sucio de la cama y lo metió en una cesta al lado de la puerta para, acto seguido, coger al gato de nuevo entre sus brazos y abrir esta misma. Le dio al pintor un gesto de cabeza para que la siguiera y este obedeció, persiguiéndola por el pasillo. Al cabo de unos instantes se toparon con Courfeyrac en la puerta del baño, sonriendo y hablando con una niña que no parecía sobrepasar los doce años. La había entregado su antigua ropa, y él llevaba ahora una prácticamente igual, salvo por el detalle de que ahora tenía una levita morada.

—Rosalie —la llamó Margot—. Ve abajo, ¿quieres?

—¡Monsieur Courfeyrac me ha dicho que no tendré que preocuparme por Monsieur de Foissard por mucho tiempo! —exclamó llena de alegría con la inocencia del niño.

—¿Y te ha dicho algo más? —interrogó sin quitar la vista del abogado, quien la miraba infantilmente.

—No, pero me ha dado esto —metió la pequeña mano en el bolsillo de su delantal y sacó una moneda de veinte francos—. Dijo que me la gastara en chucherías.

—Courfeyrac... —musitó mientras la observaba. La indicó que lo volviese a guardar y le entregó al mamífero—. Quédate abajo con él.

Asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la primera planta no sin antes despedirse del trío con un movimiento de su mano. De no ser por que Courfeyrac la hubiera entretenido en la puerta del aseo, hubiera entrado en la sala de cartas en la que habían dos hombres tumbados en el suelo y otro más en la mesa, y no hubiese sido muy agradable para ella de ver.

—¿Se llama Rosalie? —preguntó el estudiante una vez se hubo marchado la niña—. Bonito nombre.

—Sí. Significa "aquella que es bella como una rosa".

—El nombre la da justicia, sin dudarlo, pero... —susurró contemplando a la mujer por el rabillo del ojo— conozco a mujeres más bellas.

—La puse yo el nombre —explicó, halagada por el piropo—. Su madre se quedó aquí embarazada, pero el patrón no podía descubrirlo, así que la escondimos en un cobertizo en el jardín. Estuvo plantando rosas durante nueve meses y fingimos que se había escapado de la casa. Me quedé a su lado todo el rato durante el parto y tras él, pero perdió mucha sangre, y falleció en la noche. Decidí llamarla Rosalie por su madre misma, Roseline, y por dónde nació.

—Este parece un lugar duro —comentó Grantaire pensando en lo mucho que se parecía sufrir ahí.

—Lo es. Te lo intentan vender como el paraíso, pero esto es el infierno.

—¿Y cómo saliste tú de aquí? O peor aún, ¿cómo entraste? —indagó el abogado.

—Una noche de copas de mi madre, diría yo —hizo el amago de acordarse, pero habrían pasado poco menos de quince años de aquel día, y hubiese sido impactante o no, la costaba recordar algo que había intentado olvidar por tanto tiempo—. Foissard y ella se conocían de su juventud, creo, y un día que se debió de hartar de mí, me entregó a este señor. Al principio era amable y cariñoso, pero poco a poco empezó a ser más... bruto, por decirlo de alguna manera. Aunque, eso sí, me trataba mejor de lo que hizo mi madre en siete años, así que poco me importa que me dejase aquí, incluso me alegro de que lo hiciera.

Los dos chicos la miraron sorprendidos por su confesión y, para no hacerla más daño recordándolo, decidieron continuar su camino a la planta de abajo, y fue una especie de alivio y rabia ver a los dos médicos ahí, diciendo que todo había salido bien.

Absolutamente todos los estudiantes salvo Enjolras estaban sentados descansando el cuerpo entero, y cuando este mismo les preguntó si les quedaba mucho tiempo para estar así, la mayoría refunfuñó.

—¡Vete tú a la cárcel durante dos meses enteros! —bramó Bossuet lanzándole el libro que leía Jehan a su lado, consiguiendo quejas de parte suya.

—Es más blando el suelo de la calle que las "camas" de las celdas —comentó Joly recostándose en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

—Incluso la comida de Combeferre está más rica que la que sirven allí —señaló Courfeyrac sentándose en una silla.

—¡Eh! —exclamó el médico ofendido—. Se me quemó el horno UNA vez.

—¿Podéis levantar la mano todas las personas que hayáis quemado el horno Y la chimenea alguna vez? —indicó el mismo.

Nadie salvo Combeferre levantó el brazo.

—¿Cómo se puede quemar una chimenea? —preguntó Bahorel asustado.

—Oh, ya sabes, un poco de leche por aquí, un poco de repollo por allá...  _¡Et voilà!_ ¡Un horno y una chimenea quemados! —explicó el abogado gesticulando con los brazos una gran explosión.

—¿Por qué no os calláis ya? —preguntó enfadado un somnoliento Feuilly al que acababan de despertar.

—Huy, perdón —se disculpó el poeta, pensando que le había levantado él al moverse.

—No es culpa tuya, Jehan —le tranquilizó incorporándose—. Han sido estos cuatro, que no saben hablar en tono normal, al parecer.

Laigle pretendió replicarle, pero tenía razón, estaban todos muy alterados y estaban casi gritando. Se quedaron todos en un silencio incómodo hasta que Margot se plantó al lado de Enjolras.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —le susurró disimuladamente.

—¿Cómo que cuándo nos vamos? —replicó Marius, pero en voz alta, haciendo que todos le oyesen y se giraran a mirar a la chica, quien acababa de rodar los ojos con desesperación.

—¿Nos vamos otra vez? —gimió Joly—. ¡Necesito dormir!¿Sabíais que dormir poco puede causar obesidad, hipertensión, enfermedades cardiovasculares, y, en algunos casos, infartos cerebrales?

—Eso es un mito —respondió Grantaire levantado la botella de cerveza al aire.

—Mito o no, tenemos que irnos —cabeceó el líder—. ¿O queréis quedaros vosotros a hablar con la policía de cómo os hemos sacado de la cárcel?

Se quedaron expectantes esperando que se lo contase, pero al quedarse el rubio callado, el más joven de todos decidió explicarles el plan.

—El dinero que pedían para la condicional de todos era muy alto, así que decidimos usar papeles viejos para crear nuestros propios billetes. Los teñimos de distintos colores, los recortamos y fuimos a una fábrica antigua en la que recreamos los dibujos —tomó aire y encogió los hombros—. Quedaron casi idénticos, no sé por qué no funcionaría.

—Quizás porque le contaste al cochero todo el maldito plan —dijo Margot, pensando en una simple razón para no matarlo en ese instante.

—¿Y?

—¡Era un policía, Marius!¡Un policía! —exclamó fuera de sus casillas—. ¡Le contaste a un policía cómo íbamos a engañar a los policías!

—¿Cómo sabes que era un policía? —intentó contraatacar.

—Porque los cocheros que están parados frente a la comisaría y llevan a los presos de vuelta a sus casas, son guardias, normalmente recién graduados —explicó Combeferre tocándose el puente de la nariz—. No hacen falta ser ni muy listo ni muy observador para darse cuenta de ello, es lógica pura y dura.

—Además, Courfeyrac casi mata a tres personas —señaló el pintor—. Si decís que es un policía el que nos ha traído, seguramente les habrá contado el timo los otros y estén ahora mismo de camino hacia aquí. ¡Qué sorpresa cuando, además de fraude, se encuentren con un intento de homicidio! Seguro que al policía le suben el cargo.

Para que nadie preguntase nada sobre Courfeyrac y su pelea, la chica se acercó a uno de los libros que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea y lo sacó. Lo abrió por una de las últimas páginas y arrancó el lomo, haciendo salir del médico un pequeño gemido de dolor. Se agachó por la zona de la librería y empezó a empujar al lomo hacia el fondo, hasta que, finalmente, sonó un "clack", tiró de nuevo de él, y sacó una especie de cuña de madera. Miró a todos los estudiantes, uno por uno, y señaló con él dedo índice a Bahorel, pidiéndole que se acercara.

—Tienes que empujar la estantería en dirección a la chimenea —ordenó apartándose un poco.

El joven la movió casi sin esfuerzo, dejando ver un hueco bastante estrecho en la mitad de la pared.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Margot invitándoles a entrar. Sabía que, gracias al cínico comentario de Grantaire, todos querrían ahora marcharse.

Fueron pasando uno a uno, cada cual con más dificultad, hasta que solo quedaron en el salón Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Margot y Dacheux.

—Cuídate mucho —le sonrió el médico a la chica dándola un fraternal beso en la frente—. Sabes que puedes buscarme cuando quieras, y si necesitas algo, solo escríbeme.

—Ten cuidado tú también, Edmond —se despidió, entrando por el agujero.

El líder se despidió con un simple movimiento de cabeza y entró también, pero cuando el tercero estaba a punto de pasar, el hombre le agarró del brazo.

—Enamorarse de Margot es la peor decisión que ha podido tomar, chico —suspiró—. Es una maravilla de persona y siempre estará dispuesta a hacer lo que la pidan, pero...

—¿A qué se refiere? —cuestionó negando con la cabeza—. No estoy enamorado de Margot, y ella lo sabe. Se lo he dicho antes.

—Sé que solo lo hace por su amigo —sonrió con lástima—. No debería permitir que los sentimientos de otros influyan en los suyos propios, ¿sabe?

Courfeyrac se giró dispuesto a marcharse, pero el otro seguía sin soltarle.

—La quedarán poco más de seis o siete años de vida, siendo optimistas. ¿De verás que quiere quedarse viudo a tan temprana edad? —comunicó, sabiendo que le escuchaba, pese a intentar irse.

—¿Por qué le queda tan poco? —musitó después de meditar un poco.

—No sé si se lo habrá contado a alguien, pero tiene una enfermedad, y los médicos aún no han descifrado cuál puede ser. Se medica, sí, pero cada vez empeora más —suspiró y continuó hablando—. Me temo que serán menos de seis años los que la queden si sigue de esta manera.

Un gato apareció casi de la nada y se enredó en las piernas de Courfeyrac, como exigiéndole que le cogiera en brazos, tal como hacía su dueña. Muy a regañadientes, accedió, y no pudo ocultar la mueca de miedo al verle sisear y sacarle las uñas.

—Nunca había visto a Pierre tan agresivo. Suele ser muy sereno con la mayoría de las personas —comentó Dacheux. Le soltó el brazo y le dio una palmada en la espalda en modo de despedida—. Soy consciente de que uno no puede elegir de quién se enamora, pero usted es joven y parece burgués, así que estoy seguro de que tiene muchas mujeres para elegir. Es solo un romance adolescente, y ahora que sabe que no le corresponde, imagino que le será más fácil olvidarla. Solo piense en lo que le he dicho, ¿de acuerdo? Es por su propio bien.

Asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que no iba a pensar nada, y entró a lo que parecía ser un pasadizo secreto para descubrir que se habían marchado sin él.

—Bueno, Pierre, parece ser que nos hemos quedado solos —le susurró al gato, que solamente le maulló con desagrado de nuevo.

—No irán muy lejos sin la llave de la puerta —mencionó una sombra en la oscuridad. La misma encendió una vela y se encontró con Margot girando dichas llaves en su dedo y al líder rubio a su lado.

—Se han ido y se han olvidado de nosotros —rió secamente—. No sé a dónde pretenden ir, ¿a la cárcel de nuevo?

Los otros dos jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, extrañados.

—¿Era eso un intento de chiste? —preguntó el abogado.

—Algo así, sí —se encogió de hombros, esperando a que se riesen, pero nunca lo hicieron.

Detrás suya, la estantería volvió a ser colocada en su sitio, dejándolos encerrados y prácticamente a oscuras.

—Está... muerto.

Un par de pasos se escucharon llegar a través del interminable pasillo, y mientras los tres jóvenes intentaban asimilar que podían haber matado a alguien, Combeferre apareció de repente, con las mangas de la camisa remangadas hasta los codos y las manos apoyadas en la cadera a modo de jarra, pareciendo una madre a punto de regañar a su hijo.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora? —preguntó directamente a Courfeyrac, sabiendo que, fuera lo que fuese, era culpa suya—. Hemos escuchado abajo gritos y golpes, y juro que como hayas hecho algo malo...

No tuvo que terminar la frase, pues nada más revisar la estancia por encima, se encontró los cuerpos de tres hombres tirados por el suelo. Al principio exclamó un pequeño "oh" sorprendido, pero después de mirar al abogado y ver que le ponía ojitos de cordero degollado, bufó molesto y se agachó para comprobar el estado de las tres personas. Los dos primeros que habían caído los revisó casi sin importancia; estaba completamente seguro de que seguían vivos y solo estarían inconscientes por unas horas, pero, al llegar al tercero y encontrarle con un ojo atravesado por un candelabro de bronce, bañado en oro, y el otro quemado, se detuvo y miró a Courfeyrac, Grantaire, y Margot, quienes estaban apoyados en la pared sin hablar, puesto que ninguno tenía realmente nada que decir y temían que les culparan en cuanto uno de ellos tuviese la horrenda idea de abrir la boca.

—¿Alguien me va a decir qué demonios ha sucedido o tengo que hacerme detective? —indagó por fin para intentar descubrir lo que había pasado.

—Yo he llegado el último —musitó Grantaire para intentar exculparse. Los otros dos chasquearon la lengua por su repentina traición y Margot se adelantó un paso.

—Pero... ¿está vivo? —aventuró mientras enredaba un mechón de su pelo alrededor de su índice, esperando que la respuesta fuese negativa.

El médico suspiró y le tomó el pulso en el cuello, manchándose un poco la mano con sangre. Pasó un minuto entero hasta que, finalmente, asintió con la cabeza dando señal de que seguía respirando, haciendo desviar la mirada con resignación a la chica, la cual aún albergaba esperanzas de que ocurriese alguna cosa para que Foissard sufriese o, aunque no lo admitiera en alto, muriese.

—Está agonizando, y a pesar de que ha perdido mucha sangre, la hemorragia ha parado gracias al candelabro, que sigue clavado. Hasta un estudiante de primero podría hacer una operación para sacarlo; solo necesito un trapo mojado, aguja e hilo —explicó colocándose bien las gafas para pedir los materiales y realizar la extracción—. Aunque, incluso si la operación es fácil y resulta un éxito, me temo que perdería toda clase de visión el ojo izquierdo.

La mujer salió de la sala y bajó a la planta de abajo sin previo aviso, y cuando volvió a subir, lo hizo con unas prendas de dobladas en sus manos y Dacheux, el médico, que llevaba en una caja los materiales pedidos y tenía una expresión de estar seguro de sí mismo. Le dio las prendas de ropa limpias al abogado, pues se había manchado totalmente de sangre y el conjunto que llevaba de colores claros no ayudaba a esconderlo, y le indicó que se duchase y se cambiase. Obedeció, y tras darle un par de palmadas en el hombro a Combeferre para darle las gracias, se metió en el cuarto de baño, lugar al que iba originalmente antes de meterse en la pelea. La otra les dio una leve sonrisa y se volvió a marchar para continuar su camino hasta en final del pasillo, en donde entró en otra habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Grantaire estaba ahí, de pie, asustado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Abajo estorbaba y arriba también, así que, en verdad, no tenía a donde ir. Pensó en ir a hablar con Jehan, pero recordó que estaba leyendo un libro que se había encontrado y decidió dejarle unos momentos de paz.

Veía a los dos médicos trabajar encima de la mesa de cartas, ya que habían subido ahí el cuerpo del hombre y habían comenzado la intervención, y, durante un instante, su mente empezó a pensar en otras cosas y se desvió por completo de la escena, y, llegado un punto, intentó convencerse a sí mismo para que fuese a disculparse con Enjolras por... Bueno, por existir, mismo.

Claramente, quería alguna excusa para volver a hablar con él y no estropearlo.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse aquellas ideas, pues su orgullo era más grande que su fanatismo por el rubio, y eligió salir también del cuarto e indagar aquella planta de la casa. Vagó por el pasillo sin rumbo alguno, y ya cuando iba llegando al final, decidió buscar a la chica y hablar con ella de lo que acababa de ocurrir, momento el cual, por lo menos él, seguía sin creer.

Se paró frente a la primera puerta que tuvo a su derecha y dio tres golpes con los nudillos en ella.

No hubo respuesta.

Giró la cabeza a ambos lados para ver si alguien había visto su fallo, pero solo se oía, como un murmullo lejano, a los dos médicos. Nada más se veía o escuchaba en el resto del corredor.

El pintor tuvo que llamar a otras cuatro puertas más, y no fue hasta la quinta que, por fin, le respondieron.

—Adelante —indicó dulcemente nada más notar los golpes en la madera.

El joven abrió la puerta y se encontró a Margot sentada en una silla frente al tocador con un vestido de flores amarillo que ya había visto en otras ocasiones y su casual recogido de trenzas que formaban un moño bajo. Se miraba en el espejo mientras se terminaba de hacer el peinado, pero, de reojo, observaba atenta los movimientos de Grantaire.

—A la quinta va la vencida —bromeó para hacer una referencia al problema de las puertas.

—Espero que nadie se entere nunca de esta humillante historia. He hecho cosas vergonzosas, pero es que esto ha sido triste —suplicó con una sonrisa sentándose en el borde de la cama después de cerrar la puerta. Reparó que, a su lado, perfectamente colocado, estaba tendido el vestido de trabajo que llevaba puesto cuando entraron a la casa. Estaba sucio, con manchas de sangre, cerveza y lo que parecía ser sopa, aunque era más probable que fuese caldo de pollo—. Te has cambiado la ropa.

—Sí —asintió. Cuando terminó de peinarse, se levantó y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para enseñárselo—. ¿Te gusta? Es mi preferido.

—El mío también —aseguró tomándola de la mano. Se miraron fijamente un par de segundos hasta que el pintor se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Estás bien? Yo creo que sigo en shock.

Antes de que pudiese responder, un gato anaranjado salió de debajo de la cama, asustándoles a ambos. Margot rápidamente reaccionó y le tomó en brazos como un bebé.

—Pierre, querido, si te dejé comida y agua en casa, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —le preguntó cariñosamente acariciando su cuello. El gato maulló y se tiró encima de los muslos de Grantaire, quien intentó escapar, pero no pudo—. Da igual si le dejo encerrado en un cuarto o suelto por el campo, siempre logra encontrarme.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó tocando su torso con la yema del dedo índice para intentar que se moviese.

—Ni idea. Ya puedo yo irme a la otra punta de Francia que Pierre me sigue desde donde yo le haya dejado —rió, para volver enseguida a un semblante serio—. Pero volviendo al tema de Foissard... Me encuentro perfectamente. He sentido más pena por Jacques y Grégoire que por él; ellos casi nunca hacen nada. Él, en cambio... es el mismísimo Satanás en persona.

—Entiendo que le odies, pero...

—No, Grantaire, tú no lo entiendes —replicó enfadada—. Has tenido la suerte de nacer como hombre, y sí, has nacido pobre, pero créeme que es mucho mejor sufrir por falta de pan que no por...

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo y colocaba al gato dormido donde él había estado sentado antes.

—Por violaciones o toques innecesarios —terminó de decir. Al ver la expresión de pena del otro, sacudió la cabeza—. Y aunque ahora esté bien y fue hace mucho, el recuerdo de sufrimiento está ahí. Ahora soy más fuerte, supongo.

El chico pasó una mano por su cintura y otra por su cuello y la atrajo hacia él, dándola lo que se podría considerar un abrazo.

—Lo lamento, no lo sabía. Creí que le odiabas porque te hacía trabajar —confesó separándose casi al instante.

—No, no, ojalá fuera por eso.

Tomó el atavío sucio de la cama y lo metió en una cesta al lado de la puerta para, acto seguido, coger al gato de nuevo entre sus brazos y abrir esta misma. Le dio al pintor un gesto de cabeza para que la siguiera y este obedeció, persiguiéndola por el pasillo. Al cabo de unos instantes se toparon con Courfeyrac en la puerta del baño, sonriendo y hablando con una niña que no parecía sobrepasar los doce años. La había entregado su antigua ropa, y él llevaba ahora una prácticamente igual, salvo por el detalle de que ahora tenía una levita morada.

—Rosalie —la llamó Margot—. Ve abajo, ¿quieres?

—¡Monsieur Courfeyrac me ha dicho que no tendré que preocuparme por Monsieur de Foissard por mucho tiempo! —exclamó llena de alegría con la inocencia del niño.

—¿Y te ha dicho algo más? —interrogó sin quitar la vista del abogado, quien la miraba infantilmente.

—No, pero me ha dado esto —metió la pequeña mano en el bolsillo de su delantal y sacó una moneda de veinte francos—. Dijo que me la gastara en chucherías.

—Courfeyrac... —musitó mientras la observaba. La indicó que lo volviese a guardar y le entregó al mamífero—. Quédate abajo con él.

Asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la primera planta no sin antes despedirse del trío con un movimiento de su mano. De no ser por que Courfeyrac la hubiera entretenido en la puerta del aseo, hubiera entrado en la sala de cartas en la que habían dos hombres tumbados en el suelo y otro más en la mesa, y no hubiese sido muy agradable para ella de ver.

—¿Se llama Rosalie? —preguntó el estudiante una vez se hubo marchado la niña—. Bonito nombre.

—Sí. Significa "aquella que es bella como una rosa".

—El nombre la da justicia, sin dudarlo, pero... —susurró contemplando a la mujer por el rabillo del ojo— conozco a mujeres más bellas.

—La puse yo el nombre —explicó, halagada por el piropo—. Su madre se quedó aquí embarazada, pero el patrón no podía descubrirlo, así que la escondimos en un cobertizo en el jardín. Estuvo plantando rosas durante nueve meses y fingimos que se había escapado de la casa. Me quedé a su lado todo el rato durante el parto y tras él, pero perdió mucha sangre, y falleció en la noche. Decidí llamarla Rosalie por su madre misma, Roseline, y por dónde nació.

—Este parece un lugar duro —comentó Grantaire pensando en lo mucho que se parecía sufrir ahí.

—Lo es. Te lo intentan vender como el paraíso, pero esto es el infierno.

—¿Y cómo saliste tú de aquí? O peor aún, ¿cómo entraste? —indagó el abogado.

—Una noche de copas de mi madre, diría yo —hizo el amago de acordarse, pero habrían pasado poco menos de quince años de aquel día, y hubiese sido impactante o no, la costaba recordar algo que había intentado olvidar por tanto tiempo—. Foissard y ella se conocían de su juventud, creo, y un día que se debió de hartar de mí, me entregó a este señor. Al principio era amable y cariñoso, pero poco a poco empezó a ser más... bruto, por decirlo de alguna manera. Aunque, eso sí, me trataba mejor de lo que hizo mi madre en siete años, así que poco me importa que me dejase aquí, incluso me alegro de que lo hiciera.

Los dos chicos la miraron sorprendidos por su confesión y, para no hacerla más daño recordándolo, decidieron continuar su camino a la planta de abajo, y fue una especie de alivio y rabia ver a los dos médicos ahí, diciendo que todo había salido bien.

Absolutamente todos los estudiantes salvo Enjolras estaban sentados descansando el cuerpo entero, y cuando este mismo les preguntó si les quedaba mucho tiempo para estar así, la mayoría refunfuñó.

—¡Vete tú a la cárcel durante dos meses enteros! —bramó Bossuet lanzándole el libro que leía Jehan a su lado, consiguiendo quejas de parte suya.

—Es más blando el suelo de la calle que las "camas" de las celdas —comentó Joly recostándose en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

—Incluso la comida de Combeferre está más rica que la que sirven allí —señaló Courfeyrac sentándose en una silla.

—¡Eh! —exclamó el médico ofendido—. Se me quemó el horno UNA vez.

—¿Podéis levantar la mano todas las personas que hayáis quemado el horno Y la chimenea alguna vez? —indicó el mismo.

Nadie salvo Combeferre levantó el brazo.

—¿Cómo se puede quemar una chimenea? —preguntó Bahorel asustado.

—Oh, ya sabes, un poco de leche por aquí, un poco de repollo por allá...  _¡Et voilà!_ ¡Un horno y una chimenea quemados! —explicó el abogado gesticulando con los brazos una gran explosión.

—¿Por qué no os calláis ya? —preguntó enfadado un somnoliento Feuilly al que acababan de despertar.

—Huy, perdón —se disculpó el poeta, pensando que le había levantado él al moverse.

—No es culpa tuya, Jehan —le tranquilizó incorporándose—. Han sido estos cuatro, que no saben hablar en tono normal, al parecer.

Laigle pretendió replicarle, pero tenía razón, estaban todos muy alterados y estaban casi gritando. Se quedaron todos en un silencio incómodo hasta que Margot se plantó al lado de Enjolras.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —le susurró disimuladamente.

—¿Cómo que cuándo nos vamos? —replicó Marius, pero en voz alta, haciendo que todos le oyesen y se giraran a mirar a la chica, quien acababa de rodar los ojos con desesperación.

—¿Nos vamos otra vez? —gimió Joly—. ¡Necesito dormir!¿Sabíais que dormir poco puede causar obesidad, hipertensión, enfermedades cardiovasculares, y, en algunos casos, infartos cerebrales?

—Eso es un mito —respondió Grantaire levantado la botella de cerveza al aire.

—Mito o no, tenemos que irnos —cabeceó el líder—. ¿O queréis quedaros vosotros a hablar con la policía de cómo os hemos sacado de la cárcel?

Se quedaron expectantes esperando que se lo contase, pero al quedarse el rubio callado, el más joven de todos decidió explicarles el plan.

—El dinero que pedían para la condicional de todos era muy alto, así que decidimos usar papeles viejos para crear nuestros propios billetes. Los teñimos de distintos colores, los recortamos y fuimos a una fábrica antigua en la que recreamos los dibujos —tomó aire y encogió los hombros—. Quedaron casi idénticos, no sé por qué no funcionaría.

—Quizás porque le contaste al cochero todo el maldito plan —dijo Margot, pensando en una simple razón para no matarlo en ese instante.

—¿Y?

—¡Era un policía, Marius!¡Un policía! —exclamó fuera de sus casillas—. ¡Le contaste a un policía cómo íbamos a engañar a los policías!

—¿Cómo sabes que era un policía? —intentó contraatacar.

—Porque los cocheros que están parados frente a la comisaría y llevan a los presos de vuelta a sus casas, son guardias, normalmente recién graduados —explicó Combeferre tocándose el puente de la nariz—. No hacen falta ser ni muy listo ni muy observador para darse cuenta de ello, es lógica pura y dura.

—Además, Courfeyrac casi mata a tres personas —señaló el pintor—. Si decís que es un policía el que nos ha traído, seguramente les habrá contado el timo los otros y estén ahora mismo de camino hacia aquí. ¡Qué sorpresa cuando, además de fraude, se encuentren con un intento de homicidio! Seguro que al policía le suben el cargo.

Para que nadie preguntase nada sobre Courfeyrac y su pelea, la chica se acercó a uno de los libros que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea y lo sacó. Lo abrió por una de las últimas páginas y arrancó el lomo, haciendo salir del médico un pequeño gemido de dolor. Se agachó por la zona de la librería y empezó a empujar al lomo hacia el fondo, hasta que, finalmente, sonó un "clack", tiró de nuevo de él, y sacó una especie de cuña de madera. Miró a todos los estudiantes, uno por uno, y señaló con él dedo índice a Bahorel, pidiéndole que se acercara.

—Tienes que empujar la estantería en dirección a la chimenea —ordenó apartándose un poco.

El joven la movió casi sin esfuerzo, dejando ver un hueco bastante estrecho en la mitad de la pared.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Margot invitándoles a entrar. Sabía que, gracias al cínico comentario de Grantaire, todos querrían ahora marcharse.

Fueron pasando uno a uno, cada cual con más dificultad, hasta que solo quedaron en el salón Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Margot y Dacheux.

—Cuídate mucho —le sonrió el médico a la chica dándola un fraternal beso en la frente—. Sabes que puedes buscarme cuando quieras, y si necesitas algo, solo escríbeme.

—Ten cuidado tú también, Edmond —se despidió, entrando por el agujero.

El líder se despidió con un simple movimiento de cabeza y entró también, pero cuando el tercero estaba a punto de pasar, el hombre le agarró del brazo.

—Enamorarse de Margot es la peor decisión que ha podido tomar, chico —suspiró—. Es una maravilla de persona y siempre estará dispuesta a hacer lo que la pidan, pero...

—¿A qué se refiere? —cuestionó negando con la cabeza—. No estoy enamorado de Margot, y ella lo sabe. Se lo he dicho antes.

—Sé que solo lo hace por su amigo —sonrió con lástima—. No debería permitir que los sentimientos de otros influyan en los suyos propios, ¿sabe?

Courfeyrac se giró dispuesto a marcharse, pero el otro seguía sin soltarle.

—La quedarán poco más de seis o siete años de vida, siendo optimistas. ¿De verás que quiere quedarse viudo a tan temprana edad? —comunicó, sabiendo que le escuchaba, pese a intentar irse.

—¿Por qué le queda tan poco? —musitó después de meditar un poco.

—No sé si se lo habrá contado a alguien, pero tiene una enfermedad, y los médicos aún no han descifrado cuál puede ser. Se medica, sí, pero cada vez empeora más —suspiró y continuó hablando—. Me temo que serán menos de seis años los que la queden si sigue de esta manera.

Un gato apareció casi de la nada y se enredó en las piernas de Courfeyrac, como exigiéndole que le cogiera en brazos, tal como hacía su dueña. Muy a regañadientes, accedió, y no pudo ocultar la mueca de miedo al verle sisear y sacarle las uñas.

—Nunca había visto a Pierre tan agresivo. Suele ser muy sereno con la mayoría de las personas —comentó Dacheux. Le soltó el brazo y le dio una palmada en la espalda en modo de despedida—. Soy consciente de que uno no puede elegir de quién se enamora, pero usted es joven y parece burgués, así que estoy seguro de que tiene muchas mujeres para elegir. Es solo un romance adolescente, y ahora que sabe que no le corresponde, imagino que le será más fácil olvidarla. Solo piense en lo que le he dicho, ¿de acuerdo? Es por su propio bien.

Asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que no iba a pensar nada, y entró a lo que parecía ser un pasadizo secreto para descubrir que se habían marchado sin él.

—Bueno, Pierre, parece ser que nos hemos quedado solos —le susurró al gato, que solamente le maulló con desagrado de nuevo.

—No irán muy lejos sin la llave de la puerta —mencionó una sombra en la oscuridad. La misma encendió una vela y se encontró con Margot girando dichas llaves en su dedo y al líder rubio a su lado.

—Se han ido y se han olvidado de nosotros —rió secamente—. No sé a dónde pretenden ir, ¿a la cárcel de nuevo?

Los otros dos jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, extrañados.

—¿Era eso un intento de chiste? —preguntó el abogado.

—Algo así, sí —se encogió de hombros, esperando a que se riesen, pero nunca lo hicieron.

Detrás suya, la estantería volvió a ser colocada en su sitio, dejándolos encerrados y prácticamente a oscuras.


	13. Dos camas y media

Apenas podían ver tres pies por delante de ellos, y, aún así, Margot sabía exactamente dónde había una pared y dónde había un giro. Pareciese como si se lo sabía de memoria. Los otros dos la seguían monótonos y sin hablar, y no fue hasta que pasaron un par de horas, que Courfeyrac gimió, indicando que no podía más, y se tiró al suelo, muerto de cansancio.

—¿Podemos descansar cinco minutos? —suplicó quitándose los zapatos para que tuvieran que esperarle—. Por favor.

La mujer, y líder del grupo en ese instante, asintió y se sentó a su lado, depositando al gato encima de sus piernas extendidas. El periodista, que había tomado posesión de la vela casi derretida, se apoyó en la pared enfrente de ambos, negándose a acomodarse.

—En cuanto lleguemos, os prepararé un par de camas para que descanséis —anunció la joven mientras acariciaba al gato dormido por la cabeza—. Aunque creo que solo tengo dos colchones usados de sobra, así que tendréis que dormir apretujados. Bueno, también está el sofá, y la habitación de invitados...

—Espera, espera —la detuvo confuso el abogado—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A su casa —respondió Enjolras—. ¿A dónde creías que íbamos?

—Yo que sé, a casa de otro rico.

—Monsieur de Foissard no es tan rico.

—¿Has visto la casa, Enjolras? Es incluso más grande que la tuya.

—No es mi casa, es la casa de mis padres —sentenció cruzando los brazos—. Mi casa está en Saint-Michael, en París.

—Querrás decir nuestra casa —rectificó, aunque, en seguida se dio cuenta de su error.

—No, quería decir mi casa. Con Combeferre —señaló indignado, pues aún seguía dolido de que hubiese preferido a Marius antes que al médico y a él.

El abogado suspiró y apartó la mirada, sabiendo que Enjolras estaba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa por haberle hecho equivocar. Podía ser su mejor amigo, pero a veces deseaba que no fuese tan competitivo y disfrutase con cualquier mínima victoria que lograse, como en una discusión como esa.

—Igualmente, se me hace raro que nos invites a tu casa —le continuó diciendo a Margot—. Es decir, nadie más aparte de Grantaire ha estado ahí, ¿no?

—Te equivocas —negó la chica—. Además de Grantaire, en mi casa han estado Enjolras y Jehan.

—¿Y qué hacían Enjolras y Jehan en tu casa? —indagó mirando al rubio.

—No te interesa saber qué hacía Enjolras —espetó ásperamente, no queriendo decir que había ido a ver al pintor cuando había estado enfermo—. Y Jehan solo estaba de visita. Tampoco es que fuese importante.

—Gracias por no decirlo —agradeció el rubio con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

La chica respondió con el mismo gesto, y el tercero, al que le ofendía de un modo casi dramático no saber esa clase de secretos, se colocó el zapato de nuevo y se levantó, indignado.

—Gracias por no decirlo —dijo él también, pero en un tono sarcástico. Sin necesidad de luz, continuó andando, dejando a los otros dos detrás.

Pierre, el gato, se despertó, y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, echó a correr detrás de Courfeyrac, dejando a su dueña también atrás.

—Prefiero que se enfade conmigo por no contárselo a decirle que no dormí por dos días enteros —musitó mientras tomaba de la mano a Margot para ayudarla a levantarse.

La pareja caminó con un silencio bastante incómodo mientras la vela se seguía derritiendo, poco a poco. Habían estado viviendo juntos los dos anteriores meses, desde por la mañana hasta por la tarde, y como ambos eran personas reservadas y habían tenido que compartir detalles privados con el otro con tal de no aburrirse, ahora se sentían un poco expuestos.

Finalmente, pasado un rato, se volvieron a topar con más personas. Esta vez era de nuevo Courfeyrac, quien les miraba con una mirada mezclada entre burlona y despectiva, y Grantaire, que se había tumbado en el suelo boca arriba y no parecía tener intención de levantarse pronto.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma... —musitó el pintor con una leve sonrisa hacia el abogado.

Este mismo, que seguía fingiendo estar enfadado a pesar de no estarlo, se largó de nuevo, sin saber que Margot lo estaba siguiendo también y habían dejado atrás a Enjolras y Grantaire, con la vela, y sin saber que decirse.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó el rubio al fin, recordando que no habían tenido ocasión de hablar todavía.

—Bien —respondió sin moverse—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, bien —contestó de la misma manera. Carraspeó y empezó a contar en su mente: uno... dos... tres... cuatro minutos pasaron, y él seguía de pie y el pintor seguía tumbado, mirando al techo. Un poco cansado, bufó—. ¿Te vas a levantar o...?

—Te dijo lo mismo que a Jehan: yo me quedo aquí, si eso volvéis luego a por mi —susurró cerrando los ojos. Al ver que el otro seguía sin moverse, entreabrió uno y le intentó mirar—. ¿Sigues aquí? Vete si quieres, no me va a importar.

—No puedo irme... —musitó entre dientes impacientándose.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió—. Ni que aquí hubiesen monstruos...

Esa última frase hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda del periodista. Lleno de miedo, empezó a golpear el suelo con pequeños golpes con el pie, pero a lo lejos sonó un ruido que le hizo sobresaltar.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Grantaire incorporándose de golpe—. ¿Está Enjolras, la magnífica estatua de mármol, asustado de la oscuridad?

—¡No! —balbuceó muerto de vergüenza.

—Entonces no te asustarás si hago esto... —el pintor se acercó lo más que pudo a la vela que sujetaba el rubio y la sopló. Enjolras dio un brinco y se alejó velozmente de él mientras vigilaba a la pequeña flama, que amenazaba con apagarse

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso!¿Estás loco?¡Es nuestra única luz! —bramó cuando la llama volvió a avivarse sola.

El castaño se carcajeó del absurdo miedo que tenía y recordó con tristeza cómo su hermana pequeña también tenía miedo de quedarse totalmente a oscuras cuando eran más jóvenes.

Una oleada de sentimientos le azotó fuertemente en el corazón, y sin poder reprimirlo, se echó a llorar en silencio tras la espalda de Enjolras, quien seguía gritando cosas de la luz.

Intentó pensar en cuál había sido la última vez que había visto a alguno de sus dos hermanos, o tan siquiera cuándo fue que les envió una última carta, pero no podía recordarlo.

Sabía que Edith, la mediana, se había enamorado de un chico de su misma edad y se había fugado de casa hacían un par de meses porque se lo comentó su madre cuando fue a visitarla a Los Muelles, y hasta ahí llegaba el conocimiento de ambos sobre el paradero de la chica.

Y en cuanto a Damian, el pequeño, no sabía absolutamente nada más aparte de que había dejado los estudios, se había casado con una aristócrata viuda y no parecía querer saber nada del resto de su familia.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y se quitó los restos de las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, y, aunque ocultó el gesto muy bien, el otro, que era observador por naturaleza, se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupado deteniendo su monólogo.

—Nada —respondió él para que no se preocupase. Sacó del cinturón una botella de vino que había robado antes de salir y que había amarrado ahí y la comenzó a beber, pero apenas llevaba un cuarto, Enjolras se la quitó de las manos.

—Dime qué te ocurre —ordenó severo.

—Qué más te dará —dijo secamente.

Se equivocaba por completo en eso.

A Enjolras sí que le importaba.

Y mucho.

Más de lo que cualquiera de los dos pudiese nunca imaginar.

—Dímelo —repitió—. Y te doy la botella.

—¡Ay...! —suspiró vencido—. Solo he sentido morriña por mi familia, ya está.

—¿Cómo que ya está?¡Llevas sin verles cuatro años!

El pintor repasó la información lentamente. ¿Se acordaba Enjolras de la conversación que habían tenido en Marzo, en el jardín de casa de Courfeyrac? La tristeza del momento pasó y una alegría por saber que aún lo recordaba llegó.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —cuestionó, solo para asegurarse.

—¿El qué?¿Que hacen cuatro años que no ves a tu familia?

—Ajá.

—Me lo dijiste hace un tiempo.

—¿Y aún te acuerdas?

—Por supuesto.

El rubio se sentó a su lado, aún sin entregarle la botella, y suspiró.

—Hay veces que también echo de menos a mi familia —confesó. Giró la cabeza y miró al otro que tenía los ojos cristalizados con lágrimas—, pero luego recuerdo en Les Amis de l'ABC y en que son una familia para mí.

Grantaire sonrió pensando en que le consideraba de su familia, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿"Son"?¿Cómo que "son"?¿Acaso él no era también parte del grupo de revolucionarios?

—Querrás decir "somos" —le corrigió el pintor ofendido.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó, sin ser plenamente consciente de su error.

—Has dicho que "son una familia" para ti. ¿No querrías decir que "somos una familia" para ti?

—Eh... No —aseguró con una risa, pensando que lo decía de broma—. Oh, vamos, Grantaire, ¿no me dirás ahora que eres un fuerte defensor de la causa?¡Apenas has estado sobrio un par de reuniones!

—Pero estoy ahí —alegó indignado.

Grantaire miró a su compañero en silencio y esperó una disculpa que nunca le llegó.

El rubio se levantó de un salto, ignorando completamente la ofensa que acababa de hacerle sin querer, y le ayudó a levantarse también, para así poder continuar su camino. Dejó la botella en el suelo sin que se diera cuenta y rezó por que no se volviese a acordar de ella, a ver si así lograba alejarse un poco de la bebida.

Tan solo habían pasado unos minutos y, como si fuese una cosa imposible, una pequeña brisa llegó desde el final del túnel, apagando así la vela.

—¡No! —gritó Enjolras asustado. Tiró el candelero al suelo y saltó prácticamente encima del pintor, presa del pánico. Este, para mantener el balance de ambos, le agarró entre sus brazos y le ayudó a mantenerse.

Rápidamente, ambos se separaron, y aunque no pudiesen verse, estaban colorados.

—Deberíamos ir agarrados —sugirió el periodista en un tono bastante bajo—. Ya sabes, para no chocarnos o caernos.

—¡Oh!¡Pobre Enjy!¡Hay que tener cuidado no nos coma el monstruo de la oscuridad! —bromeó el moreno entre risas quitándose una lágrima que acababa de caer sin plena ni gloria.

Enjolras rodó los ojos y tanteó, a ciegas, la mano del pintor, y en cuanto la encontró, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, provocando que el corazón del otro dejase de latir por unos instantes. Ya sí que no se iba a acordar de la botella de vino que se había quedado atrás, y mucho menos de la estúpida discusión de antes.

Echaron a andar sin prisa, pero sin pausa, rozando las paredes de sus lados con la mano que tenían libre y deteniéndose cada vez que había un giro para avisar al compañero y que no se chocase con ella. Parecían estar perfectamente sincronizados en ese momento, y, aún así, había algo raro en la situación.

Todo marchaba bastante bien, hasta que, por suerte o por desgracia, vieron, a lo lejos, el reflejo de la luz de una puerta abierta. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de ambos, y, por la alegría de llegar a un lugar después de muchísimas horas caminando, ambos se pusieron a correr, teniendo Grantaire la poca fortuna de engancharse el bastón con el pie y tropezar hasta casi caerse.

Enjolras, con unos reflejos de lince, logró agarrarle del brazo con la mano libre, y como la otra la seguía teniendo agarrada, el impulso para evitar su caída fue casi involuntario. Lo atrajo hacia sí para que recuperase el equilibrio, pero no calculó bien ni la fuerza ni la trayectoria y lo acercó demasiado a su cara.

Las imágenes asaban demasiado rápidas por los ojos del pintor; apenas unos segundos atrás se había visto en el suelo y ahora estaba mirando unos enormes ojos azules.

No podía procesar bien nada lo que ocurría, y aunque jurase hasta el día de su muerte que lo que ocurrió a continuación fue pura casualidad, él sabía muy bien que el culpable de la situación había sido su corazón, que había vencido a la razón y actuaba por cuenta propia. Por eso mismo, no logró impedir que sus labios cortados y gruesos, se acercaran a los perfectos de Enjolras y le quitaran la virginidad con un pequeño beso.

¿Lo estaba besando?

Lo estaba besando.

¡Lo estaba besando!

¿Y qué era lo mejor de esa situación? Que Enjolras no le gritaba, no le insultaba, no le amenazaba.

No le apartaba.

Y él tampoco pensaba apartarse.

Notó cómo la mano que tenía aún entrelazada se relajaba, pues antes la tenía tensa, y el brazo agarrado por el periodista se apresaba, debido a que este le apretaba con más fuerza.

En un ápice de confusión, ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el momento que tanto habían ansiado. Quizás estaba mal, quizás no estaba aceptado socialmente, quizás sabían que ese beso era masoquismo puro y duro, quizás... Les daba igual el quizás, en esos exactos catorce segundos, en los que sentían que nadie ni nada les podía ver, que no existía cosa o persona que les impidiera ese momento de felicidad y que no querían conocer el "después" del beso, creían ser los reyes del mundo.

Sentían que estaban en la puerta a los cielos, y tan solo podían escuchar sus respiraciones. agitadas y entrecortadas, y el ruido de sus labios unidos. Grantaire no quería aventurarse a introducir su lengua en la del otro, pues creía que no era momento y sería arriesgar demasiado, cosa que el otro agradecía ya que nunca había besado a nadie y no sabía qué hacer, pero, sin embargo, sí que se atrevió a meter la mano por la camisa del rubio, que estaba fuera del pantalón, y pasar la mano descaradamente por sus pectorales y abdomen.

Se separaron cuando la falta de oxígeno fue notoria, y, mientras recuperaban el aire, apoyaron las frentes y se miraron a los ojos, aún sin creerse lo que acababan de hacer. El pintor sacó lentamente la mano de la blusa y le pasó un rizo rebelde que no se quería colocar por detrás de la oreja, aunque cayó de nuevo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el moreno entrecortadamente, haciendo el amago de separarse.

El otro negó con la cabeza, le apretó la mano y le atrajo hacia él para besarle de nuevo, pero, lastimosamente, se escuchó un carraspeo no muy lejos suya en la puerta que les hizo sobresaltar y separarse velozmente.

—¿Vais a tardar mucho más o...? —preguntó tímidamente Jean Prouvaire, quien había visto poco, pero, al mismo tiempo, había visto demasiado.

Grantaire, que estaba de espaldas, se giró y le asintió con la cabeza para que se marchara, pero, cuando se volvió de nuevo para hablar con Enjolras, vio cómo este se marchaba casi corriendo en dirección a la puerta, dejándolo a él atrás con un color en las mejillas que no era normal.

Enterró la cara entre las manos y ahogó en ellas un grito de felicidad inconfundible. Cuando ya se hubo tranquilizado un poco, tomó su bastón del suelo y comenzó a caminar también hasta llegar al portón. Cuando entró, se topó con Margot, quien llevaba unas mantas y Bahorel, que tomaba un zumo de naranja y la seguía como un perro faldero. La chica le indicó que cerrara la puerta y obedeció.

—Vaya, siempre había creído que esto era un armario —la comentó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en el pasillo de su casa.

—Es la idea, que se crea que es un armario —reveló pasando al salón—. Si se descubre que aquí hay un pasadizo que da hasta la frontera de París, sería muy sospechoso.

Dejó la mantas encima de la mesa, y al ver que Joly y Bossuet se habían quedado dormidos juntos en el sillón, tomó una y la pasó por encima de ellos, no sin antes depositar un dulce beso en la frente de ambos.

—Estábamos decidiendo cómo íbamos a colocar las camas —comunicó cerrando las cortinas y que no entrase luz por la mañana para despertarlos—. Pero algunos se han quedado dormidos antes de que los eligiéramos.

Señaló con la cabeza a un dormido Feuilly, que había cogido un colchón para él solo y lo había colocado al lado de la chimenea encendida para no ocupar ninguna manta y que se las quedaran los demás.

—¿Dónde me toca a mi? —preguntó Enjolras, que en cuanto vio al pintor, desvió la mirada.

—Jehan y yo aquí —insistió Courfeyrac lanzándose al otro colchón que había, sabiendo que el poeta apenas se movía por la noche y no se quejaría si roncaba—. No, no es negociable.

—¿Puedo dormir yo en mi cama? —preguntó Grantaire, recordando de repente que él había tenido habitación propia cuando había estado anteriormente.

—Yo puedo dormir en el suelo, no me importa —agregó Combeferre al mismo tiempo, encogiendo los hombros y mirando a Marius, el cual sí que se había quedado dormido en el piso.

—De acuerdo, Grantaire, duerme allí, pero no solo, en esa cama cabéis dos —accedió con un suspiro para, velozmente, girarse al médico con reproche—. Y tú, que ni se te ocurra dormir en el suelo. Ya te encontraré algo, pero el suelo no es opción.

—¿Qué hora es? —dijo Bahorel de repente, que se había terminado el jugo y quería irse a descansar un poco.

—No lo sé. La una. O las dos —respondió la muchacha. Le señaló con el dedo a Feuilly y cerró los ojos, como si pensara—. Prueba a moverle un poco al lado, a ver si entras.

El estudiante asintió e hizo como le había pedido. Al ver que estaba cómodo, se colocó contra la espalda del otro chico y se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos, sin llegar a despedirse del resto que estaba aún de pie.

Los cuatro se despidieron de Jehan y Courfeyrac, quienes seguían discutiendo sobre qué lado del colchón debían dormir, y se fueron al pasillo, el cual daba a dos habitaciones.

—A mi no me importa que duerma alguno en mi cama —cedió Margot, quedándose casi dormida—. Es grande, no tengo problemas.

—Duermo yo allí, entonces —se ofreció Combeferre, un poco entusiasmado—. Es decir, si no te importa.

—Ni lo más mínimo —negó, con una media sonrisa. Luego, se giró a Enjolras—. En ese caso, tú duermes con Grantaire, ¿vale?

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, dando a entender que no les gustaba la idea, pero la chica bufó enfadada y tomó al médico por la muñeca para llevárselo con ella.

—Me da igual si tenéis problemas entre vosotros, os odiáis o lo que sea que ocurra entre vosotros dos —gruñó—. Vais a dormir juntos una noche, y no creo que os vayáis a morir por ello.

Dicho esto, se llevó a Combeferre a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y les dejó a la pareja frente a la otra alcoba.

Grantaire pasó primero y se metió en el lado derecho de la cama para no discutir, y, muy seguido, entró Enjolras, quien se encargó de cerrar también la puerta y arroparse en el lado izquierdo.

—Buenas noches —musitó el rubio.

—Adiós —respondió el moreno.

Ambos intentaron dormir, pero no podían, así que dieron vueltas y vueltas en la cama procurando no toparse con la cara del otro, y, aunque durante un tiempo les fue muy bien, eventualmente, sabían que se quedarían cara a cara.

—Esta cama es muy pequeña, ¿no? —susurró el periodista, que se había dado cuenta de que las dimensiones no eran las mismas que una cama matrimonial o tan siquiera individual.

—Sí. Me dijo Margot que este colchón es muy antiguo, y ya no se diseñan de este tamaño —explicó—. Me trae muchos recuerdos este lugar... Tanto bonitos cómo horribles.

—¿Bonitos?

—Efectivamente.

—¿Cómo cuál? Estuviste aquí cuando casi te mueres, ¿cómo puedes sacar algo bonito de eso?

—Si no me falla la memoria, Apolo, tú viniste aquí. Solo. A verme —le recordó—. ¿No es eso bonito?

Enjolras suspiró angustiado y se puso boca arriba, colocando su brazo izquierdo por detrás de su cabeza.

—Sí, a lo mejor es bonito —respondió tras meditar unos instantes—. Justamente antes he hablado con Courfeyrac de eso.

—Ah, ¿sí? Que bien.

De nuevo, un silencio incómodo reinó en la sala.

Grantaire carraspeó varias veces para animarse a hablar, pero se sentía inferior ante tal dios griego, sabiendo que, dijera lo que dijese, sería una tontería.

Cuando al fin entreabrió la boca, dispuesto a hablar, alguien entró en la habitación, empujó a Enjolras hacia el centro, y se metió también en la cama.

El rubio miró al pintor desconcertado y asustado, pues no sabía quién era, y, cuando el misterioso sujeto empezó a meterle las manos por dentro de la camisa, bufó, pensando que era de nuevo Grantaire.

—Oye, quítame las manos de encima —le gruñó.

Grantaire pasó ambas manos por delante de su cara y abrió mucho los ojos.

—Eh, rubito, mis manos están aquí.

—¿Qué? —replicó confuso—. Entonces, si no son tus manos las que me están tocando... ¿de quién son?

—Son mías —respondió el nuevo con voz ronca—. Perdona, te he confundido con otra.

—¿Quién coño eres? —preguntó el pintor asustado mirando a Enjolras, quién no podía moverse del pánico.

—Soy Gautier Garnier, y soy el prometido de Margot la-que-no-recuerdo-el-apellido. Ahora, ¿quién cojones sois vosotros dos y qué hacéis en nuestra casa?


	14. Cena familiar

—Qué turbio, ¿no? —Continuó charlando Grantaire, a pesar de sentir la mirada de reproche de Enjolras por seguir hablando con el desconocido—. No recordar el apellido de tu prometida.

—La verdad es que me da igual saberlo —respondió fríamente—. La semana que viene será Garnier.

—¿La semana que viene?

—Sí. El jueves es la boda.

—¿De veras?

El pintor quería seguir preguntando cosas, pues le sorprendía que a la siguiente semana una de sus mejores amigas se fuera a casar y no se lo hubiera dicho, pero no pudo continuar, ya que en el mero momento que suspiró para ahogar un bostezo, se quedó dormido sin previo aviso hasta el mediodía.

La habitación en la que estaban durmiendo no tenía persianas y hacía que la luz se colase por las finas cortinas y se clavase directa en la retina del pintor. Se despertó, muy a su pesar, e investigó la sala mientras se rascaba los ojos. Descubrió que, afortunadamente, el señor con el que habían estado conversando la noche anterior ya no estaba.

Suspiró aliviado y giró todo su cuerpo hacia la derecha para estirarse, encontrando que Enjolras sí que seguía allí. Se quedo paralizado unos instantes, pareciese como si su cerebro se negara a reaccionar.

Poco a poco, todos los recuerdos del día anterior azotaron su mente de una manera extraordinaria, y no puedo evitar pensar cuánto de ello fue real. Sin duda sabía que habían salido de la cárcel, que Courfeyrac había noqueado a tres hombres y que habían tenido que caminar durante horas para huir a casa de Margot para no encontrarse a la policía de nuevo, ya que Marius había cagado el plan. Pero... ¿de verdad había besado a Enjolras? Recordaba la textura de sus labios, pero eso era, posiblemente, obra de algún desvarío de su imaginación.

De repente, un pequeño gruñido por parte del rubio le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás despierto? —Musitó con la voz ronquísima. Carraspeó y entreabrió los ojos—. ¿Grantaire?

El pintor no dijo nada. Tenía miedo de que el aliento le oliese mal.

—Estoy despierto —aseguró tapándose la boca disimuladamente.

Vio cómo se giraba también y se ponía de costado, frente a él. Incluso siendo Enjolras, Apolo, la estatua de mármol, su propio amor... fuera el apodo cual fuese, cualquiera habría coincidido con que su aspecto era deplorable. Los ojos azules, con ojeras, apenas llamaban la atención, los rizos... ¿qué rizos? Estaban desaparecidos, pues no se lavaba el pelo desde hacían varios días y la grasa y la caspa ya empezaban a aparecer. La chaqueta roja identificativa suya estaba tirada en el suelo, y la camisa blanca, ahora amarilla, estaba desabotonada, y los pocos botones que sí que estaban abrochados, no lo estaban en el agujero correspondiente.

E incluso así, ¿por qué le seguía gustando?

—¿Vamos a hablar de lo de... anoche? —Preguntó entonces, un poco cortado.

El moreno se mordió los labios y reprimió un grito. ¡Había sido real!

—¿De qué? —Intentó mostrar indiferencia, pero solo consiguió un bufido de parte del otro.

—¿Quizás de que me besaste? —El periodista levantó una ceja.

—¿Yo te besé? Querrás decir que tú no pudiste resistir a la tentación de saborear mis labios —señaló, temblando de la emoción.

—¡Fuiste tú quién tropezó con sus pies! ¡Yo te agarré! —Exclamó para, acto seguido, suspirar pesadamente—. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué siempre estamos discutiendo?

—No lo sé —suspiró también—. A lo mejor es porque nuestras personalidades chocan entre sí, o algo por el estilo.

Enjolras meditó durante unos minutos, y fue, al fin, cuando ya se había despertado del todo, que se levantó de la cama. Grantaire imitó sus movimientos, y tras salir de la habitación, le permitió ir a asearse primero, pues pensaba que todos necesitaban ver al gran dios griego en todo su esplendor, y el podía pasar un tiempo más con ese aspecto de estudiante en plena temporada de exámenes.

Vagó por el salón, en donde todos parecían estar dormidos, y llegó a la cocina, cuya puerta estaba cerrada para que los de dentro no despertasen a los de afuera. Entró a la sala con el silencio de una serpiente y botó en el suelo al ver a Margot, con la bata puesta, hablando animosamente con Gautier, que estaba con la misma ropa, sentados en la mesa que habían metido del comedor.

—¡Buenos días! —Lo saludó Margot mientras se levantaba de la silla para preparar el desayuno—. ¿Café? ¿Té?

—Té, y supongo que Enjolras querrá café —dijo tomando un sitio frente al hombre.

Por primera vez, pudo verle de cerca. Era claramente atractivo, no tanto como Enjolras, pero sí que más que Grantaire; era un termino medio. Los ojos marrones y hundidos se ocultaban bajo la gran nariz que tenía, y los labios, finos, llamaban demasiado la atención por la barba inexistente que tenía. El pelo oscuro, menos oscuro que el de Margot estaba cortado al estilo moderno de la época, y a pesar de que su cara mostrase autoridad, él parecía transmitir confianza.

—Huy, casi me olvido de presentaros —rió la chica, al darse cuenta de cómo miraba a su prometido—. Es Gautier Garnier, mi... prometido.

—Ya nos conocemos —sonrió el hombre.

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues genial —musitó mientras tomaba la tetera y servía a Grantaire, sin pedir explicaciones.

Mientras charlaban, la puerta se volvió a abrir, esta vez entrando Feuilly y Combeferre.

—¿Té? —Les ofreció también.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y se sirvieron una taza de café. Entretanto, Margot volvió a ocupar su silla.

—Esto... —dijo Combeferre, tras un largo silencio incómodo—. ¿Quién es usted?

Antes de que pudieran responderle, entró Courfeyrac de golpe, sin ninguna clase de cuidado y dando un fuerte golpe. Revisó a Gautier de arriba abajo y, ladeando la cabeza, miró a Margot.

—¿Y este tío?

—Courfeyrac... —le replicó el médico, pidiendo modales.

Al oír el nombre, el más mayor de todos se giró a su prometida y señaló al abogado con el pulgar.

—¿Y es este con el que te querías casar en vez de conmigo?

—No me malinterpretes, pero... Estoy más bueno que tú —señaló el abogado, recibiendo un par de asentimientos por parte de Grantaire y Feuilly.

Muerta de vergüenza por los comentarios de ambos, Margot enterró la cara entre las manos y se hundió en su silla hasta chocarse con la que tenía en frente mientras Grantaire evitaba reírse.

—¿Es usted la pareja de Margot? —Le preguntó Feuilly para intentar ayudar a la chica a salir de la bochornosa situación.

—Sí —respondió él, por tercera vez ya—. Su prometido, Gautier Garnier.

Un silencio reinó en la sala mientras los presentes procesaban la información. Combeferre y Feuilly la miraron anonadados, y Courfeyrac... Courfeyrac seguía sin procesar.

—¡¿Estás prometida?! —Exclamó al fin con un pequeño brinco.

—Ajá —afirmó ella, mostrando un poco de su cara escondida.

—¿Cómo no me lo habías contado? O sea... ¿cómo no nos lo habías contado? —Ofendido por el secreto, se sentó a su lado, casi exigiendo una explicación.

—No sé... Tampoco creí que fuera tan importante... —se excusó mientras el otro le miraba con una cara de "hubiera estado genial que me dijeses que estabas prometida antes de besarte".

—¿No le has dicho a tus amigos que te vas a casar? Increíble... —musitó Gautier con una pizca de decepción.

Finalmente, Margot mostró su cara por completo. Roja como un pimiento, se levantó de la silla e hizo como que buscaba algo en unos cajones de la cocina, dándole la espalda a los demás.

—Quizás deberíamos despertar a los que quedan dormidos para que se aseen —propuso Combeferre cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica quería que la dejasen sola.

—Enjolras está en el baño —musitó Grantaire.

—Entonces ve a decirle que salga ya.

El pintor titubeó unos instantes, pero en cuanto el médico le indicó con la cabeza que se fuese a decírselo, supo que no era una sugerencia.

En cuanto llegó al baño, no dudó en dar dos golpes con los nudillos en la puerta.

—Pasa —indicó el rubio con la puerta aún cerrada.

Grantaire lo pensó varias veces antes de hacerlo. Vaciló varios segundos, hasta que, por fin, la abrió.

El vapor que había quedado al ducharse con agua caliente empezaba a salir de la habitación y era difícil de ver debido a este, pero en cuanto el pintor abrió la puerta, se empezó a ir el humo. Miró hacia delante y se encontró a Enjolras con la toalla atada a la cintura y agachado en el mueble de al lado del lavabo, fisgoneando.

—¿Qué buscas? —Le preguntó Grantaire agachándose a su lado.

—Nada —mintió, cerrando los cajones de golpe—. Una toalla.

—Ya llevas una —señaló.

—Para el pelo.

Se levantó de nuevo, sujetándose la toalla con la mano derecha y se miró en el espejo.

—¿Te ibas a duchar?

—No pensaba hacerlo, pero ahora que lo mencionas... —masculló, dándose cuenta de lo mal que olía comparado con Enjolras—. Por cierto, Combeferre te llamaba.

—¿Para qué?

—No sé. Solo me ha dicho que te llamase —comunicó mientras se empezaba a desabotonar la camisa.

—¿Puedes esperar a que salga del baño para empezar a desnudarte? —Farfulló el rubio tomando su ropa para cambiarse afuera.

—Perdóneme, mademoiselle —bromeó el moreno, recibiendo un bufido de parte del otro.

Le dio la espalda para continuar desvistiéndose, y en cuanto se encontró en el espejo, se dio cuenta del mal aspecto que presentaba.

—¿Quieres que le pida a Margot algo de ropa limpia? —Preguntó Enjolras antes de marcharse.

Grantaire asintió con la cabeza, y nada más se cerró la puerta, se terminó de desvestir y se metió en la tina, que aún tenía agua caliente dentro. Cerró los ojos y apoyó el cuello en el borde de la bañera mientras suspiraba y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Agradecía un buen baño como ese. No había tenido muchos, nada más que los que le daba Margot cuando había estado herido y quizás alguno otro de pequeño.

Apenas estaba empezando su descanso, la puerta se volvió a abrir, esta vez entrando Margot al aseo.

—Date prisa, por favor, los demás también se tienen que duchar —le pidió mientras dejaba un conjunto al lado de la bañera.

—Ay, es que se está tan a gusto... —suspiró, metiéndose más adentro.

La chica observó el agua sucia y colocó las manos en forma de jarra.

—¿Desde hace cuánto no te duchas? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

—¿Febrero?

—Será.

Margot se quitó la bata y se dobló las mangas del camisón. Abrió uno de los cajones que Enjolras había estado curioseando antes y sacó un frasco de cristal que parecía tener líquido dentro.

Se sentó en el borde de la tina y se echó un poco del líquido en la mano. Acto seguido, comenzó a masajear la cabeza de Grantaire con ambas manos, lavándole el pelo.

—Tus hijos van a vivir como reyes —murmuró mientras notaba todos sus músculos relajarse.

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes con una sonrisa forzada, sin mover la vista del pelo de su amigo.

—Grantaire, si te cuento una cosa, ¿juras no contársela a nadie? —Susurró finalmente.

—Lo juro.

—No voy a poder tener hijos —confesó abatida, echándose más líquido en la mano ya que el pelo seguía estando sucio.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Rápidamente se incorporó y abrió los ojos.

—No me creerías —aseguró con una risa—. Gautier no produce esperma.

—¿No produce qué?

—Esperma. ¿Por qué crees que se fue de Francia su otra mujer? Porque no podía soportar el no tener hijos. Ahora está en Inglaterra, embarazada.

—Espera, espera, ¿mantienes contacto con la ex-mujer de tu prometido?

—Sí, somos buenas amigas. Aunque creen que murió, por eso es muy importante que no le digas nada a nadie.

—Tranquila, no abriré la boca.

Continuaron a lo suyo, pero Grantaire no se podía callar.

—¿Cómo que no produce esperma?

—No sé... No me enteré de la historia entera, solo me quedé con eso.

—Y... ¿No te duele el no poder tener hijos? El no verles nacer, crecer, jugar, casarse...

Margot le dio una sonrisa triste y le besó la frente con cariño.

—No, cielo. Hace ya muchos años que asumí que, aunque llegara a tener hijos, jamás les vería crecer. Y además, os tengo a vosotros, que os comportáis como críos.

Rió melancólica y terminó de enjuagarle el pelo con una jarra de agua. Tomó dos toallas de debajo del lavabo y se las tendió.

—Voy a avisar al siguiente para que se prepare, así que date prisa.

Salió de la habitación tal como había entrado y Grantaire se quedó solo de nuevo. Se puso de pie y salió de la bañera para después colocarse una toalla en el cabello como turbante, mientras que con la otra se secaba el cuerpo.

Se colocó la ropa, que era una simple camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir negros, y salió también, sin siquiera molestarse en peinarse.

Por primera vez, se sentía fresco, y el olor a jazmín del champú casero le hacía sonreír.

Fue hasta el salón, con la ropa y las toallas sucias entre sus brazos y se la entregó a Gautier, quien rápidamente fue a llevársela a su futura esposa. Seguía sin entender cómo un hombre como él era infértil, pero aunque sintiese pena por su amiga, le daba igual.

Al ver que todos se habían despertado ya y no quedaba nadie en el sofá, tomó un libro aleatorio de la librería y se sentó en este, estirando las piernas para que nadie más pudiese ocuparlo.

Empezó a leer "Orgullo y prejuicio" de Jane Austen (una escritora inglesa de la que jamás había oído hablar) sin muchas ganas, pero a medida que iba leyendo, la trama le iba atrapando más y más.

Ya había llegado al cuarto capítulo cuando, de repente, llegó Courfeyrac con un trozo de pan. Le movió las piernas con cuidado y se sentó al otro lado del sillón.

—¿Qué lees? —Preguntó, dando un mordisco a la rebanada.

—Orgullo y prejuicio —respondió sin levantar la vista—. Estaba en la librería.

—¿Me lo lees? —Con la boca llena, se quitó las migas de la camisa.

—Deberías irte a duchar —sugirió con un bufido, pues quería leer en paz.

—Me duché ayer.

Grantaire suspiró y empezó a leer en voz alta para su amigo, sin querer empezar una pelea tonta con él. Llegado un momento que se empezó a emocionar, le puso voces a los personajes, más graves para los hombres y demasiado agudas para las mujeres, y como esto le hacía gracia al abogado, continuó haciéndolo hasta el final del libro.

Si alguien había entrado al salón durante la lectura, lo habían ignorado, y si les habían pedido que hiciesen algo, habían hecho como que no les habían oído, pues de verdad que el libro les había aislado del resto del mundo.

Para ellos dos, la tarde entera pasó como si hubiesen sido tan solo un par de minutos, y al terminar el libro y ver que afuera era de noche, se apresuraron a levantarse y ayudar en algo. Grantaire se fue a la cocina y Courfeyrac, al comedor de invitados.

—¿Os ha gustado el libro? He pasado un par de veces y parecíais unos niños descubriendo algo nuevo —inquirió Margot mientras cocinaba en cuanto le notó entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

—Me ha encantado. ¡No sé cómo no lo había leído antes! —Exclamó Grantaire, acercándose a la olla a ver qué había dentro.

—Si tanto te gusta, puedes quedártelo —respondió, alejándole de su comida.

—¡Gracias! —Alegremente, fue a por el libro que había dejado en el salón y volvió en cuestión de segundos—. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

—Creo que hecho demasiado... —confesó mientras apuntaba con la cuchara a las fuentes de comida que había encima de la pequeña mesa en la que antes habían estado sentados—. Sopa de pollo, sopa de ajo, embutido, aceitunas, ensalada, guiso Cassoulet, Ratatouille, merluza, magret de pato...

—No es tanto, ten en cuenta que somos doce y la mayoría de nosotros llevamos bastante sin apenas comer.

—...rábanos, higos, pepinillos, cocido madrileño, helado de pera, helado de manzana, helado de arándano, bizcocho, confituras de manzana, compota de fresa y queso —terminó de decir—. Ah, y también he hecho pollo asado. Si me sobra, haré caldo con él para mañana.

Grantaire silbó, asombrado por la cantidad de comida que había al final.

—Joder, Margot, sí que te has pasado. No solo con la cantidad de comida. ¿Cuánto has pagado por todo esto?

—Si te soy sincera, la verdad es que el dinero no es lo que más me importe.

—Pero igualmente... Con todo lo que has comprado, pareciese que viene a comer la corte entera.

—No importa, con las sobras puedo hacer algo, seguro —se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

—¡Es mucho dinero! —Continuó exclamando él.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, el dinero. —Al salir al fin de su ensoñación, sacó de su delantal un trapo y se puso a limpiar la encimera mientras le explicaba todo al pintor—. El otro día vino la madre de Gautier a casa a comer. Yo hice comida, ella hizo comida y, al parecer, sus criadas también hicieron comida. ¡Nos sobró muchísima! Más de la mitad de cosas aquí son de las que sobraron.

—O sea, que nos estás dando sobras —indicó Grantaire, levantando las cejas.

—Sí, pero nadie tiene por qué saber eso —respondió, dándole un guiño con el ojo para ganar su silencio—. Además, tampoco creo que se quejen.

En mitad de la charla, llamaron fuertemente a la puerta. Los dos jóvenes se miraron, pensando en quién podría ser, y en cuanto ambos pensaron en la policía, salieron corriendo hasta el vestíbulo, donde también parecían estar llegando corriendo los demás, pues debían de haber pensado en lo mismo.

—Ya abro yo —se adelantó Gautier hacia la puerta, ya que era el único que no sabía lo de la revuelta de hacían unos meses.

Marius ahogó un grito mientras giraba el pomo, y Courfeyrac se escondió la cara, mordiéndose nerviosamente las uñas. Combeferre y Enjolras intercambiaron miradas de horror, y los otros dieron un paso atrás, asustados.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre sin traje policial apareció, todos suspiraron, aliviados, aun confundidos.

—¡Hola! —exclamó este, quitándose la levita mojada y dejándola en el perchero de la entrada—. Menuda la que está cayendo afuera.

Margot se adelantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida.

—Hola, papá. No esperaba que fueras a venir —confesó, separándose.

—Lo siento, cielo, se me olvidó avisar —se disculpó, señalando con la cabeza a los diez desconocidos—. ¿Tenéis visita?

—Sí, son unos amigos que se van a quedar a pasar la noche —respondió, presentándoles uno a uno, de izquierda a derecha—. Grantaire, Laigle, Joly, Jehan, Combeferre, Bahorel, Courfeyrac, Marius, Feuilly y...

Enjolras dio un paso hacia delante y, para sorpresa de todos, le dio también un abrazo, con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Huy, Louis, ¡cuánto tiempo! —Exclamó el hombre revolviéndole el pelo—. No te veo desde hacen ya tres años. ¿Qué tal están tus padres?

—Muy bien, tío. Mi madre me contó que te habías mudado.

Combeferre entrecerró los ojos al escuchar la palabra "tío", pues nunca había oído salir una palabra tan coloquial de la boca de su amigo. Poco a poco, fue dándose cuenta del gran parecido físico de Enjolras, Margot y su padre.

—Sí, sí. Ahora estoy en Versalles, en una casa de campo muy bonita y muy espaciosa —afirmó sonriente.

—En donde nos vamos a casar —intervino Gautier, que después de cerrar la puerta, se había puesto al lado de Margot.

—A eso venía yo. A ver a mi hija antes de que se casase —agregó, dándola un beso en la cabeza—. Y mira, también tenía pensado visitar a mi hermana la semana que viene, así que no la tengo que preguntar por Louis.

Los cuatro aristócratas rieron ante el comentario, mientras los demás fingían unas risas para no quedar mal.

—Son primos —musitó Combeferre sin querer, siendo de repente el centro de atención de todas las miradas.

—Sí —dijo Enjolras, como si fuese obvio el parentesco, situándose al otro lado de Margot—. Es mi prima. Aunque no la recordase como tal.

La chica frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Cuándo exactamente te diste cuenta de que éramos familia? —Preguntó, ofendida de que se hubiese olvidado de ella.

—Pues... Cuando me dijiste que te ibas a casar y dos días más tarde me llegó la invitación de boda de mi prima Margot... Ahí me di cuenta.

—Eso fue hace solo dos meses...

—Louis nunca ha tenido buena memoria —previno el padre, que no quería discusiones—. Bueno, ¿vamos a cenar? Tengo hambre.

Mientras se iban yendo todos al comedor, Enjolras y Margot empezaron la discusión, que no había podido ser evitada, y Grantaire siguió delirando con sus tonterías.

¿Louis Enjolras o Louis de Enjolras?


	15. La mejor noche de sus vidas

Una vez estuvieron todos en la mesa, Margot empezó a llevar platos al comedor de invitados.

Ninguno se podía creer la gran abundancia de comida que había. Era demasiado exagerada, incluso para las doce personas que eran. Y estaban seguros de que iba a sobrar bastante.

En cuanto la chica se sentó en la mesa y su padre rezó, todos esperaron expectantes a ver quién sería la primera persona que comiera. Por razones obvias, ninguno quería empezar a comer y parecer un ansioso, pero el rugido de sus tripas también les delataba. Si no hubiesen estado ni Gautier ni el padre de Margot, absolutamente todos se habrían abalanzado a por la comida, pero como había dos desconocidos, y además eran aristócratas, tenían que guardar la compostura y parecer civilizados.

Finalmente, después de un largo minuto en el que un silencio incómodo se apoderó de todos, Grantaire se incorporó, tomó la botella de vino destapada y se empezó a echar en la copa hasta el mismo borde. Una vez se la hubo terminado, se la volvió a llenar y repitió el proceso otra vez más.

Combeferre le riñó con la mirada, ¡apenas habían empezado y ya casi se había terminado la botella! Aunque la verdad es que estaba aliviado de que al fin alguien hubiese roto el hielo y pudieran comer los demás sin ese sentimiento de culpa de que estaban siendo groseros. Luego le explicarían a la nueva pareja que el pintor iba por libre.

Bossuet suspiró aliviado también y probó un poco de la sopa, pensando que comparado con su amigo "el borracho", él no quedaría tan mal si la comida se le caía encima.

En seguida, todos comenzaron a hablar alegremente de temas distintos, y la incómoda comida se trasformó con rapidez en una cena de familia, en la que parecían haberse conocido años atrás y ahora eran amigos de toda la vida.

A pesar de ello, Grantaire se sentía demasiado incómodo al sentir que alguien le observaba. Intentó buscar al culpable de ese sentimiento, pero cada vez que levantaba la cabeza, solo encontraba al resto de estudiantes a sus cosas. Terminó decidiendo que era una tonta idea de su mente, y para distraerse, decidió hablar con Courfeyrac, que al igual que él, estaba sin hablar con nadie, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Courfeyrac, una pregunta —murmuró para llamar su atención—. ¿Tú conoces el apellido de Margot?

El chico frunció el ceño y se giró hacia él por su repentina pregunta.

—Por supuesto —respondió ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque quiero preguntarle algo a su padre —farfulló con ironía.

—Ah, claro, claro —musitó, dándose cuenta de que se debían referir a alguien por su apellido, tal como hacía él, siendo conocido como Courfeyrac y no como Philippe—. Se llama Margot de Abbadie.

Grantaire se rascó la cabeza mientras asentía.

—¿Y cómo tú lo sabes y yo no? —Volvió a preguntar mientras daba otro largo sorbo a su bebida.

—No lo sé. A mí me lo dijo poco después de conocerla —explicó, como si hubiese sido el día anterior.

—Ah. A mi no. Se presentó como Margot directamente.

Los dos volvieron a callarse, y Courfeyrac volvió la mirada a su plato. Grantaire carraspeó con fuerza para que le volviera a hacer caso.

—¿Me vas a contar la historia o...?

El abogado siguió comiendo en silencio, pero como el otro no le dejaba en paz, decidió explicárselo, aun sabiendo que no tenía por qué interesarle el tema.

—Un día llegó al Musain y estaba yo solo, así que nos pusimos a hablar y a beber. Yo creo que había bebido demasiado, porque de repente me empezó a decir que su nombre era Margot de Abbadie y que si no sabía quién era Abbadie, tenía que leer más y no me acuerdo qué otras cosas dijo. Luego me despedí de ella y dijo que se iba a casa.

Courfeyrac empezó a pensar, y tras unos instantes, asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, definitivamente estaba borracha, porque luego cuando bajé a Los Muelles me la encontré ligando con un tío.

—¿Margot?¿Nuestra Margot?¿La dulce e inocente Margot?¿Ligando con un tío?¿En Los Muelles? —Comprobó de nuevo, intercalando miradas entre Margot, que hablaba alegremente con Bahorel, y Courfeyrac, que no parecía sorprendido.

—Que sí. A ver, tampoco era ligando como tal, porque los piropos que decía daban pena, pero sí, estaba ahí de pie, levantándose el vestido, que ya era corto de por sí. No llego yo a verla y vete tú a saber que sería de ella ahora.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —Intrigado, tal como un niño pequeño, observó cómo Courfeyrac se metía un trozo de pan entero en la boca y lo masticaba despacio.

—Despaché a ese hombre con un golpe en la nariz y saqué a Margot de allí. Al principio caminaba parecido a un pato, pero se cansó y se sentó en el suelo, así que la tuve que llevar yo agarrada hasta casa. La gente me miraba como si la fuera a hacer algo, ¿sabes? Y yo que me había olvidado el sombrero en casa y tenía que ir con la cabeza gacha.

—Joder... —Fue lo único que le salió—. Nunca me lo había contado, y te aseguro que me lo cuenta todo.

—Seguramente no se acuerde. Pero yo sí que la recuerdo —respondió con su usual sonrisa, enseñando el hueco de los paletos, y se giró hacia la chica—. Dios, espero que un día veas a Margot con resaca, es de lo mejor que he visto jamás. Y eso que he visto cosas. Me siento afortunado de ser el único que la ha visto así. Como si hubiera ganado mil francos o algo por el estilo. Aunque solo espero que no estuviese prometida en ese entonces.

—Pero Enjolras y Combeferre también la habrían visto —señaló, pues en aquel entonces, aún compartían piso.

—Ferre estaba visitando a sus padres, y Enjolras estaba fuera de la ciudad. —Sin dejar de mirarla, apoyó la cara en la mano y rió—. Por la mañana, me levanté yo antes y preparé el desayuno. Lo intenté. Casi quemo la casa. Se tuvo que levantar ella, que apenas se podía mover, a hacernos la comida a los dos. Luego jugamos a las cartas y fuimos al parque a pasear. ¡Con el sol que hacía! Tendrías que habernos visto. Los dos tontos de París. Casi que parecíamos...

—...una pareja —aventuró a decir.

Courfeyrac giró velozmente la cabeza hacia él y negó.

—Iba a decir un par de pirados. No todo tiene que girar entorno al amor, joder —espetó sin tener más ganas de hablar.

—Perdona, pero ya es la costumbre hacer bromas de vosotros dos. Me sale natural. —Se encogió de hombros y volvió a beber.

El abogado meditó unos instantes, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero si nunca hacéis esas bromas.

—Lo hacemos a vuestras espaldas.

Joly, que estaba a su lado y se había enterado de la mitad de la conversación, golpeó al pintor con el codo en el estómago para que se callase, aunque tuvo la mala fortuna de pegarle mientras bebía y le hizo atragantarse y empezar a toser desesperadamente.

Los estudiantes, acostumbrados a que eso le pasase por beber demasiado en muy poco tiempo, siguieron comiendo y charlando, pero Garnier y Monsieur de Abbadie se veían tan preocupados por el chico que dejaron de masticar la comida que tenían en la boca.

—Le pasa siempre —comentó Jehan, que iba ya a por el segundo plato de pollo asado.

Al fin, Grantaire se tranquilizó, y pudo seguir comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Los dos aristócratas se miraron entre sí, asombrados por la dejadez con la que habían tratado al pobre.

—Monsieur. —Courfeyrac, que quería vengarse de su amigo por lo que acababa de confesarle, llamó al padre de Margot—. Grantaire le quería preguntar algo.

El castaño se lamentaba de no poder volver a ahogarse ahora (o incluso ahogar a Courfeyrac), pues tenía todos los ojos de la mesa puestos en él. Incluso la comida parecía estar interesada en lo que iba a preguntar. Las conversaciones durante la noche habían sido simples y aburridas, y esa pregunta parecía que iba a ser lo más interesante de la velada.

—Ah, sí. Era una bobada. —Intentó evadir ser el centro de atención, pero lo que dijo solo hizo que se inquietaran más.

—Me gustan las bobadas —replicó el hombre, limpiándose el bigote con la servilleta de tela.

En realidad, Grantaire nunca quiso preguntarle nada al padre de su amiga, pues solo quería descubrir cuál era su apellido por curiosidad misma y por mantener un tema de conversación con Courfeyrac, y ahora que le estaban esperando todos... Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

—Solo quería saber por qué ha decidido casar a su hija con Monsieur de Garnier. —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió—. Es decir, ¿hay alguna razón en específico?

Margot lo miró con cara de póquer, pensando que quizás no había entendido bien lo que había dicho. ¿No se lo podía preguntar a ella en privado más tarde? Su padre, igual de asombrado, carraspeó un par de veces y se movió en su asiento, dejando claro que la pregunta le era más que incómoda. En cambio, el tercero de los nobles tomó su copa de vino y bebió con tranquilidad, como si el tema no fuese con él.

Si alguien hubiese llevado la cuenta de cuántas copas llevaban cada uno, descubrirían que Garnier había adelantado ya por siete tragos al que consideraban ser el más ebrio del grupo.

—Madame de Abbadie, mi esposa, me presionó para que la casara —explicó finalmente el hombre—. Hicimos creo que más de quince propuestas a nobles de Francia, pero ninguno aceptaba casarse con Margot.

—Dieciocho —musitó la joven en un tono de voz tan bajo que se tuvieron que inclinar para oírla—. Dieciocho personas me denegaron.

—Quince, dieciocho... Es lo mismo, hija —suspiró el pobre padre—. Al final, después de meditarlo mucho, Margot se vino a vivir a París con tal de encontrar a alguien que la aceptase. A mi mujer no le gustó mucho la idea, pero a mí ya me daba igual que fuese un noble, un militar, un burgués o incluso un panadero. Yo solo quería ver a mi pequeña con un anillo en su dedo.

—Y llegué yo —agregó Gautier—. Y al principio no quería casarme con ella, o sea, hay mujeres muchísimo más guapas. Margot apenas llegaba al seis raspado. Luego vi la de dinero que la quedaba de herencia y cambié de opinión, me pareció la chica más bonita de París.

Margot lo miró bastante ofendida por lo que acababa de decir, y Grantaire tuvo que agarrar a Courfeyrac y a Joly para que no se tirasen a por él.

—Pues eso es mentira; mi pequeña supera el diez. Es más, no se la puede valorar con números —la defendió su padre, molesto con su futuro yerno—. Y no solo hay que buscar belleza en una mujer, puede tener un millón de habilidades más.

—Amén a eso —asintió el abogado, fulminando al que estaba en frente suyo.

—Pero a lo que me refiero es que...

—Mejor cambiemos de tema. —Sugirió Margot, quitándole la copa y dirigiéndose con una sonrisa a sus amigos—. ¿Qué tal por la universidad?

Enjolras puso la mano en la frente. ¿Pretendía de verdad que hablaran de la universidad cuando no habían pasado por allí en dos meses? Al resto de estudiantes les cayó la pregunta como un jarro de agua fría. Habían estado tan liados esos últimos días, que no se habían parado a pensar en sus clases. Dos meses sin asistir... Si no les habían echado ya de clase, les costaría mil infiernos ponerse al día en apuntes y temario, y si no repetían el curso, tendrían que estudiar horas extra para sacar adelante el año siguiente.

Un silencio inmenso volvió a ser el rey de la sala, y se mantuvo así durante un largo minuto, en el que Monsieur Abbadie miraba confundido a cada uno de los chicos, cuya piel se acaba de tornar blanca como la harina, y se preguntaba sin cesar dónde habría conocido su hija a esos jóvenes tan extraños.

Después de que Jehan suspirara, Combeferre tambaleó la cabeza. Bahorel, que estaba a su lado, le puso una mano en el hombro y le preguntó si estaba bien, pero antes de que le pudiera decir que no, la cabeza cedió para delante, y se estrelló directa en el plato de sopa.

Todos los comensales se levantaron de golpe, asustados por si le había ocurrido algo. Joly corrió desde el otro lado de la mesa hasta su sitio y le levantó con ayuda de Bahorel, quien aseguró tres veces que él no le había hecho nada mientras le cargaba hasta la cama de los anfitriones.

—La fiesta termina aquí. A dormir todos —anunció Margot, acompañando a Joly, Jehan, Bahorel y su padre hasta su habitación para ayudar a Combeferre.

—Pero... —intentó replicar Feuilly, que quería quedarse más tiempo comiendo ese delicioso manjar.

—Ni peros, ni manzanos —sentenció antes de cerrar la puerta—. He dicho que os vayáis a dormir. Hablaremos por la mañana.

Enjolras miró a su alrededor. De los siete que quedaban ahora en el comedor, cinco estaban medio ebrios, el otro era Marius, que no sabía si irse o quedarse, y él mismo. Despidiéndose también, pues no pintaba nada allí, se levantó y se fue a dormir. Marius hizo lo mismo poco después, aunque más que a la cama-suelo, se iba al jardín a tumbarse en el césped y mirar el cielo, dónde se quedaría dormido al final.

Garnier, Bossuet, Grantaire, Courfeyrac y Feuilly, sin embargo, se quedaron aún más tiempo despiertos, terminando de embriagarse del todo. En ese tiempo en el que se acabaron las ocho botellas de vino de la mesa y dos más de la botella, se compartieron muchas cosas.

Resulta que Bossuet tenía un interés, al igual que Feuilly, y aunque la suya era una campesina, la chica del otro trabajaba en Los Muelles. Gautier confirmó, una vez más, que solo y exclusivamente se había casado con Margot por su dinero, y Courfeyrac le confesó, asimismo, que se había masturbado varias veces con un dibujo muy preciso que Grantaire le había dibujado de la chica. Grantaire mintió por miedo y negó tener consciencia de ese dibujo, pero el prometido de la joven le dijo que no le importaba lo más mínimo, y volvieron a reír otra vez.

Pero sí que le importaba. Era de su futura mujer de la que estaban hablando, y tenía miedo de que le dejase por Courfeyrac, ya que los dos tenían una clara atracción hacia el otro que intentaban ocultar y denegar de cualquier manera posible. Tendría que tener fe en que no tuvieran una aventura.

Llegó el turno de Grantaire de hablar de sus amantes o de su dama actual, ya que siempre les decía que tenía muchas, pero nunca daba sus nombres, pero este tan solo negó con la cabeza y juró que jamás le diría nada a ninguno de los presentes sobre mujeres cercanas a él hasta el día de su boda, el cuál sabía que nunca llegaría.

Con el paso de las horas, la fiesta empezaba a apagarse poco a poco, por eso fue que Gautier tuvo que ser el responsable de mantener el ánimo.

—¡Vayámonos a Los Muelles! —Exclamó entre risas.

—¿A Los Muelles?¿Ahora? —Cuestionó Bossuet, que no le dejaba de picar el ojo.

—Yo me apunto. —Courfeyrac levantó la mano tan alto como podía y se levantó corriendo para ir a la puerta. Parecía haberse olvidado enseguida de el pequeño altercado que acababan de tener, y todo apuntaba que había sido gracias al fuerte vino exportado desde La Rioja.

—No creo que sea seguro... —Razonó Feuilly.

—¿Por qué?¿Lo dices por el cabreo que puedan pillar Margot o su padre?

—Si te digo la verdad, me da más miedo cómo pueda reaccionar Combeferre —confesó—. Aunque no es por ellos por lo que no creo que sea seguro ir a ningún lado.

—Están todos dormidos y no se van a enterar. Yo me apunto —afirmó Grantaire levantándose también, que lo último que quería era ir a la cama con Enjolras—. Además, hace tiempo que no echo un polvo, y me vendría bien.

Bossuet accedió a ir, siempre que no le obligaran a hacer nada extraño, y Feuilly dijo que sí por la presión del grupo.

Gautier les prestó a todos unos sombreros, pensando que era porque querían verse más elegantes, pero lo que no sabía era que, en realidad, era para esconderse de los policías que patrullaban Los Muelles.

Después de prepararse, el grupo se encaminó hacia dicho sitio, y aunque algunos iban demasiado ebrios, lograron llegar a su destino antes de las doce, que era todo un logro si se pensaba en el estado que llevaban y lo lejos que quedaba la casa de Margot del lugar.

Poco antes de llegar a la entrada, el abogado del grupo se detuvo sin avisar a los demás, y después de mear en la esquina de una panadería, descubrió que los demás ya se habían ido. Prosiguió su camino, pensando que iba en dirección correcta, pero creyendo que se había perdido, decidió intentar volver a su propia casa, sin notar que había estado dando vueltas alrededor suya sin siquiera ser consciente de que estaba cerca del edificio.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta de que les faltaba Courfeyrac, un par de prostitutas se llevaron a Gautier y Bossuet, por lo que Feuilly y Grantaire se quedaron solos en la entrada, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—Vamos a ver a tu chica —sugirió el más ebrio de los dos, que tenía que agarrarse a su amigo para no caerse al suelo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—No es mi chica —le corrigió rápidamente.

—Todavía.

Feuilly le guió por el laberinto hasta llegar a una especie de edificio en forma de "u" diminuto de sólo una planta que tenía tres puertas: una a la derecha, otra a la izquierda y otra al fondo. El chico tocó a la tercera, la que tenía peor aspecto.

—Vive aquí —explicó con serenidad.

Al ver que nadie abría, se acercó a un agujero en el suelo que parecía ser la casa de un ratón y sacó una pequeña llave negra. Se dispuso a meterla en la cerradura, pero Grantaire lo detuvo.

—Quizás está "trabajando" —insinuó, alejándole de la ranura.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Feuilly cruzó los brazos.

—Que quizás está haciéndole un trabajo manual a alguien —dijo mientras hacía un movimiento obsceno con sus manos.

El fabricante de abanicos se echó a reír.

—Sabes que hay más trabajos aparte de prostitución aquí, ¿no? —le preguntó una vez hubo calmado sus risas—. Cuando la despidieron de la fábrica, se convirtió en modista, pero de momento solo hace ropa a las prostitutas, por lo que vive aquí. Tiene bastantes ganancias, porque como es una de las pocas que no hacen de menos a las putas por su profesión, la mayoría acude a ella sin miedo de dañar su dignidad.

—Todo un detalle por su parte —asintió, orgulloso de que aún quedara gente con decencia.

—No creo que sea un detalle, creo que trata a los demás como merecen ser tratados. No por ser de menor estatus social son peores personas.

—Aunque tengan la mala fama de serlo...

Grantaire se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en la puerta.

—De todas formas, no te voy a permitir que abras esta puerta —negó el artista—. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no pienso entrar en casa de una dama sin su permiso.

Feuilly pestañeó un par de veces hasta reaccionar.

—Que poético, Grantaire, no sabía que tenías esa faceta Prouvaire —se burló el mayor, apoyándose de pie en la pared.

—Tú calla, que me voy a echar un rato.

Y mientras se echaba una cabezada, un Combeferre muy indignado y con una jaqueca horrorosa salió escopetado de la casa al darse cuenta que le faltaban cuatro miembros de su grupo y el prometido de su amiga.

—Cuando les encuentre... —juraba mientras andaba a un paso rápido hacia el Musain—. Los pienso matar a todos. No se va a salvar ninguno. ¿No podemos tener ni una noche tranquila?

Tenía tanta furia en su interior, que tampoco sabía bien a dónde iba. Los cuatro eran conscientes a la perfección que les buscaban por París, y se arriesgaban a sí mismos y a los demás saliendo de la casa segura a las calles, seguramente a buscar putas. Y no se equivocaba. Aunque tenía la más mínima esperanza de que al menos no estuviesen en Los Muelles, porque con la de patrullas que había por ahí, era casi un suicidio.

Se había dado cuenta de que faltaban porque había ido a beber agua para despejarse, y Pierre, el gato de la anfitriona, estaba en la cocina. Sabía que Joly era alérgico al pelo de ciertos animales, y como el de gato se encontraba entre ellos, Margot lo había dejado fuera de la casa. Cuando fue a la puerta de entrada a ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no se sorprendió en absoluto al descubrir que de nuevo tenía razón, por lo que entró sin hacer ruido en las demás habitaciones para ver quiénes faltaban. Tal como esperaba, eran Grantaire, Bossuet, Courfeyrac y Feuilly. Quizás de Feuilly no lo esperaba tanto, incluso podría haber dudado de Bossuet, pero Grantaire y Courfeyrac... Ya los consideraba un caso perdido.

Tan cegado de ira iba andando, que no se dio ni cuenta de que un par de policías lo habían reconocido al haber pasado por delante de un cartel con su cara dibujada, y le seguían por detrás, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, con las armas cargadas apuntando al suelo, dispuestos a disparar en cualquier instante.

Combeferre siguió hablando para sí, quejándose de sus amigos. Estaba a punto de llegar al Musain; solo tenía que girar a la derecha y lo alcanzaría.

En un instante que el reflejo de una ventana acristalada le permitió ver detrás suya, se encontró con los guardas, que le miraban fijamente. El mundo entero se paró en ese mismo instante, y tuvo que poner todas sus fuerzas para no volverse a desmayar. Continuó andando, como ni hubiese visto nada, y en vez de ir hasta el Musain atravesando la calle principal, decidió girar a la izquierda y meterse por un laberinto de callejones oscuros y húmedos.

Empezó a caminar con más velocidad, pero igual hacían los policías. En un momento de desesperación en el que había una intersección de dos calles, decidió quitarse las gafas y tirarlas en el lado izquierdo para ir él por el derecho, imaginando que así lograría un poco más de tiempo para huir. Rezó a Dios una última vez para poder salir sano y salvo de la persecución, pero...

Sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

Había una pared.

Una maldita pared.

Había elegido mal y se había metido en un callejón sin salida.

Dio dos vueltas sobre sí mismo, buscando algo dónde esconderse o para defenderse, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y era prácticamente ciego sin sus gafas. ¡Cuánto lamentaba haber salido a buscar a sus amigos! Pensó que, al menos, ellos estarían a salvo.

Escuchó cortos pasos cerca suya, y cerró los ojos para no ver su final, ese horroroso y humillante final que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Le dispararían en seguida, por el cargo de estafar al cuartel policial de París, y después se marcharían tan felices, creyendo que habían hecho un bien al pueblo.

¿Qué ocurriría cuando encontraran su cuerpo por la mañana? Porque estaba seguro de que esos dos policías no le iban a recoger una vez muerto. Imaginó que, seguramente, buscarían a la familia Combeferre y se lo entregaría a su padre, quién lo miraría con lástima y después lamentaría que su hijo fuera un republicano. Su madre lloraría, definitivamente, ¿cómo no iba a llorar? Y además lloraría durante meses, quizás durante años. Su hijo varón, su hijo mayor, su primer hijo, su... su bebé. Decía no tener preferencias sobre sus primogénitos, que los amaba a los dos por igual, pero se veía desde Montpelier que no trataba a Scarlett tan cariñosamente como trataba a Combeferre.

Y al pensar en Scarlett, en su querida y amada Scarlett... Ella sí que lloraría. Más que nadie. Evitó pensar en ella, porque hacerlo le partiría el corazón. Igual que lo haría pensar en Enjolras, Courfeyrac y el resto de sus amigos.

Ya estaba mentalizado con su muerte cuando, de repente, alguien le tapó la boca y le arrastró un par de metros de dónde estaba. No parecía querer hacerle daño, aunque tampoco descartaba la idea de que le fueran a secuestrar. Ni siquiera intentó esforzarse para escapar, aun sabiendo que la persona que lo agarraba era más menuda y más delgada que él, y seguramente que en un forcejeo Combeferre ganaría, pero se dejó llevar hasta detrás de un par de tablones de madera.

La persona que lo tenía agarrado, o más bien, la mujer que lo tenía agarrado, no le soltó la mano de la boca, pero lo giró para verlo de frente. Lo analizó por completo de arriba a abajo, y después de hacerle una señal de silencio con la mano libre, lo soltó y se agachó. Combeferre la imitó sin dudarlo.

—Aguanta la respiración —musitó la joven, pues notaba los pasos de los policías cada vez más cerca—. Saben que estamos aquí.


End file.
